Royale Change
by detectivecaz
Summary: M accompanies Bond to Casino Royale in Montenegro, in order to keep her wayward agent in line. But will her presence help, or become a distraction for Bond? One thing is for certain. The mission will change both their lives. For better or worse, it remains to be seen.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

...

M stared at the phone after Bond hung up on her again. The next time she sees him she's going to give him an earful. She just hopes he manages to stop the bomb from reaching Skyfleet, or worse blowing up the bloody airport.

Throwing the phone down on her desk, she moves to sit in her chair, trying to focus her attention on the reports that are in front of her. No matter how much she's tried, she keeps thinking about Bond. That man causes her more trouble than a group of two-year-olds. She looks up when she hears a knock at the door to see Villiers in the doorway.

"Ma'am, we have just received a call informing us that Bond managed to stop the bomb."

"Thank God for that. One less disaster I have to deal with."

"However, at the hotel Bond was staying at, they found the body of Dimitrios' wife, dead on the beach."

M let out a sigh. "This just bloody well keeps getting better and better."

"Not only that, Miami police have arrested Bond. They think he was the one who tried to blow up Skyfleet."

"Of course they do." She massaged the sides of her temples, trying to waylay the headache she could feel building steadily.

"Get me to the Bahamas; this whole scenario has gotten out of hand. I'm sending you to Miami, to get him out. I will be at the hotel, with a team of MI6 officers. The both of you can meet me there."

"Very well, Ma'am. We have also managed to gather information on Le Chiffre's whereabouts."

Villiers handed her the folder he brought in with him. She took it from him and started to skim through it.

"Our sources tell us that he will be playing at Casino Royale in Montenegro. We could get Bond in the game with him; he's the best poker player this agency has. The only problem is the funds."

"How much are we talking about, Villiers?" She asked looking up from the file.

"Ten million dollar buy in, and five million re-buy."

"They don't do things cheaply do they?" She debated with herself on what to do before finally making a decision.

"All right, we will put him in the game, and to make sure he doesn't cock it up, I'll monitor him from the hotel in Montenegro. So I need you to cover for me while I'm gone."

"Are you sure that's wise, Ma'am? Bond won't like it."

"I don't give a rat's arse what Bond thinks or likes; I run this agency. That aside, you had best get ready. Oh, and while you are at it, get someone from technical to come with us. I want Bond tagged. It will help us to find him more easily in the future."

"Ma'am."

She watches as Villiers left her office. Picking up her phone, she dialled the National Treasury. After a few rings, they picked up. She asked whether she could talk to Nigel Patterson. Placing her on hold, she waited for the familiar voice to answer.

_"Nigel Patterson."_

"Nigel its M, I need that favour you owe me. An urgent matter has come up."

_"You know I'll help when I can, M. How much do you need?"_

"Ten million, plus five million on stand by."

_"What are you planning to do? Build a nuclear weapon?"_

"You know I can't disclose that information, Nigel."

_"I know, M. He lets out a sigh. "All right, consider it done."_

"Thank you, Nigel, you will get it repaid in a few weeks, plus interest."

_"I need to send one of my employees for security purposes, I hope you understand, M."_

"Yes, I thought you might. Make sure it is somebody you trust. I'll email you the details of where they have to meet us."

_"Very well. Take care, M."_

"Same to you, Nigel."

She set the phone back on the receiver and started to get everything ready that she would need for what lay ahead. Finally satisfied, she dials Mitchell, informing him to bring the car round front to take her home. She needs to pack for the mission.

Grabbing her bag and coat, she leaves her office and made her way out of the building. The drive to her house does not take long. She quickly gathers the essentials she needs and put them in a case, then changes from her black suit into a mist green top, with matching skirt that sits below the knee with a pair of modest heels, complimented with a white jacket. Picking up her case she makes her way back outside to where Mitchell is waiting with the car.

He takes her case from her, and puts it in the boot of the car, while M gets in the back. The thought of the flight causes her to let out a groan; she never has been too keen on flying long distances.

"How are we playing this, Ma'am?"

"You and a few agents will be on standby, a base will be established for you. If too many suits are swarming around the place, it will arouse suspicion."

"With all due respect, Ma'am. Would it not be more secure to have a guard in the same hotel as you? How will we know if you need backup?"

"I'll have Bond. If anything, all the attention will be placed on him, and as for the back up."

She reached into her bag, took out a small device the size of a pager, and showed it to him in the review mirror.

"My ring has a distress signal built into it, when I press it, the device will beep alerting you I need backup. The ring also has a built-in tracker, so you should be able to find me easily enough."

He reached out one of his hands for the device, which M hands over to him.

"Very well, Ma'am."

She gives him a nod, and turns to look out the window, watching the scenery pass by. It has been a while since she'd last been out in the field, and she would probably have to attend a hearing if the arse-covering prigs found out about this. She mumbled a silent _'finally'_ when the car eventually stopped; the journey having felt never-ending.

She got out once Mitchell opened the door for her, and made her way over to Villiers, who was waiting by the steps of the plane.

"Did you get everything organised?"

"Yes. There will be an MI6 helicopter on site and two cars when we land. A base has also been set up in Montenegro, as requested."

"Very well, let's get this over with."

M made her way up the stairs with Villiers following behind. Taking their seats, Villiers handed over the documentation that she and Bond would need on the mission.

"There are passports for you, Bond and Miss Lynd. You will be under the alias of Emma Mawdsley."

"I take it our Miss Lynd is from the National Treasury?"

"Yes. There are also two earpieces for you and Bond, and keys for a Aston Martin DB5 that will be waiting for Bond in Montenegro. Train tickets are also enclosed. All you need to do is email your contact and inform him of the time so Miss Lynd can meet you. Lastly, laptop to access the CCTV cameras, I trust you know how to work it, Ma'am?"

"Yes, I bloody know well how to work it, and less of the cheek."

She placed the laptop on the table with the other documentation. They fastened their seat belts as the plane was about to take off. Once in the air, M read over everything they had on Le Chiffre one more time to refresh her memory and for any last minute details. When she was finished, she threw the file down, and decided to try and get some sleep; she had a feeling should need it.

Before she knew it, Villiers, was waking her, they would be landing in a few minutes. She hid a yawn behind her hand, and looked out the window as the sun was reflecting in. M felt the plane descend before it touched on the ground. She picked up the documentation, and laptop, and put them into the laptop bag that Villiers handed over to her. They both exited the plane, and M watched as Villiers made his way to the helicopter, while she headed for one of the cars waiting.

Getting in, she saw Mitchell sitting across from her. She took out the laptop, and sent a quick email to Nigel about the time and the train details so Miss Lynd could meet them.

She had to admit, it was a nice feeling to be away from the office and London. She could not remember the last time she had gone on vacation. She looked back at the laptop screen and noticed she had a reply from Nigel, telling her that Miss Lynd would meet them on the train.

The car pulled up to the entrance of the hotel, and the MI6 team got out and took over from the crime scene. M walked over to the body of Dimitrios' wife. The poor woman did not deserve this.

Making her way back inside, she went over to the agents analysing the CCTV footage.

"What have you got?"

"We have footage of Bond playing poker against Dimitrios. At 23:45, he leaves and goes outside. His wife and Bond follow shortly after. They go back to Bond's room, and Bond does what Bond does. He leaves at 00:14. At 01:18, a group of men enter Bond's room and kill Solange, then dump her body on the beach."

"Do we know who these men are?"

"We have done a trace, but no results are coming up in our system."

"I thought as much. Take a look and see if you can find anything that may give us any leads. There is more here than meets the eye."

"Yes, Ma'am."

She heard a helicopter approach. "Let's see what you have done to yourself this time, Bond," she murmurs to herself.

Walking back over to the entrance, she sees Bond step out of the helicopter, and make his way over to Solange's body. As she approaches Bond, Villiers ran past her, on the verge of being sick. When she reached Bond, she took in his appearance. His face was covered in cuts, and it looked like he had not slept in God knows how long. She stopped at his side and looked back towards the body.

"Quite the body count you're stacking up."

Bond discretely looked at her from the corner of his eye. Although in boss mode, he noticed she seemed more relaxed. The Bahamas would be a good vacation for her, and seeing her in a swimsuit would be a bonus. He was brought out of his thoughts when she started to speak again.

"She was tortured first, and then killed. As you killed her husband, she was probably the only one left from whom they could get any answers. Did she know anything that could compromise you?"

"No."

"Not your name, what you were after…"

"No." Bond knew that she would see right through the lie. She could read him like a book.

She turned away, and began to walk back into the hotel. Bond came out of his daze and followed her. They both made their way out the back, and began to walk along the pathway towards the gazebo.

"Dimitrios worked as a middle man, who always knew how to put his hands on weapons, and people who could use them. He worked with anyone who had the money."

Bond saw a man approaching them in the opposite direction with a case.

"Oh good you're here." M motioned him towards the gazebo.

"Give him your arm, Bond."

Bond was looking at her wondering what she had planned. She opened the folder that was in her hand and showed him the photos within of Le Chiffre.

"We believe he is Albanian, chess prodigy and mathematical genius, who loved to prove it by playing poker."

Bond looked to the technician as he opened the case and pulled out a gun, which he placed on Bond's forearm. Bond felt a sharp pain, then the technician motioned Bond to place his arm in the scanner. He saw his heart rate, as well as his current location on the screen. She had him tracked. He turned, and gave her a slight smirk.

"So you can keep an eye on me?"

M looked at him indifferently, as she tried to prevent her own smirk from forming.

"Yes. That's one way of looking at it."

She turned away from him, and made her way over to the gazebo railing that was overlooking the pool. Bond watched her as she walked; taking in every curve of her body, and enjoying the view before him.

He followed her, and rested against the column next to the railing. He watched, captivated, as the sun's rays bounced off her face and hair, giving her a soft glow. He leaned back against the railing, unable to take his eyes off her. Her voice, washed over him, and it took all of his restraint not to close his eyes and just stand there lost in the sound of it.

"When they analysed the stock market after 9/11, the CIA discovered a mass shorting of airline stocks. When the stocks hit bottom on 9/12, somebody made a fortune. The same thing happened this morning, with the Skyfleet stock or it was supposed to. With their prototype destroyed. The company would be near bankruptcy. Instead, somebody lost over $100 million betting the wrong way."

"You believe that it is this man Le Chiffre." He had no doubt in his mind that it was; they would have to bring that bastard down.

"Yes, it would explain how he could set up a high-stakes poker game at Casino Royale in Montenegro. Ten players, ten million dollar buy-in, five million re-buy, and the winner takes all. Potentially a hundred and fifty million."

"Good. Then we will know where he will be. Do you want a clean kill or to send a message?"

M refrained from rolling her eyes at his obtuse comment. "We need him alive. Le Chiffre doesn't have a hundred million to lose."

"So he was playing the market with his clients' funds? They won't like it when they find out it's gone."

She lets out a sigh, and motioned with her head for Bond to follow her.

"We can't let him win this game. If he loses, he will have nowhere to run. We will give him sanctuary in return for everything he knows. I am putting you in the game; replacing someone who is playing for a syndicate. According to Villiers, you are the best player in the service."

M stopped, and turned to look at him. His face was expressionless, but his eyes showed amusement.

"You knew I wouldn't let this drop, didn't you?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, I knew you were you. You may not care about the consequences, but I do, and I am the one that gets remanded by the PM, and the other government officials, about not keeping you in line."

"You deal with them wonderfully, M."

"Don't try to pull the charmer card it won't work. You had best get your things from your hotel room; we leave for the train in an hour."

"Wait! You cannot possibly be thinking of coming!"

"As a matter of fact I am. We are meeting a Miss Lynd on the train. She has your funds for the game courtesy of the National Treasury."

Bond reached out to grab M's arm to hold her in place when she was about to walk away.

"I am not letting you come on this mission. It is too dangerous for starters, what if something happens to you? I won't be able to watch you and keep my attention on the game."

"First of all, Bond, need I remind you that I'm your boss, and what I say goes? Just because I sit behind a desk doesn't mean I can't look after myself. Secondly, I will be staying in my hotel room so there will not be any danger to me, and I will have guards on standby. It will be Miss Lynd and Mathis that accompany you; I'm merely a second pair of eyes and ears."

"Wait, was that why you put a tracker in me, so you would not have to leave your room."

"That, and it was payback for hanging up on me."

"I'm not going to win this argument am I?"

"I'm not even going to answer that. Look, Bond, I appreciate that you care, but you just focus on winning this game so we can get Le Chiffre, and the answers we need."

"All right fine, but you're not leaving my sight until you're in that hotel."

M rolled her eyes "For goodness sake, fine. You want to hold my hand as well so I don't run off?"

She felt his hand grip hers. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"You asked me if I wanted to hold your had, and here's my answer." He held up their joined hands between them.

"We had best get that train, wouldn't want to miss it." He started to walk away. M had no choice but to follow him.

They gather their things and head to the helicopter to take them to the airport and back to London, to catch the train that will take them on two day journey to Montenegro. The mere thought of the journey did not sound all too appealing to her. Between the long hours travelling as well as having to deal with an egotistical Bond for the full duration of the journey... she was starting to think that perhaps she was making a mistake in accompanying him.

Looking back down at their joined hands, she had a feeling this mission would change them in many ways; for better or worse she did not know. She just prayed that it would not end in disaster.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

...

Bond and M found their seats on the train. Sitting across from each other for ease of conversation.

"You know M. If you wanted to ask me out for dinner all you had to do was ask." He nodded towards the dinner place settings laid out before them.

"Would you keep your mind on the bloody task at hand Bond? Besides what would make you think I would ask you out for dinner?"

"You're right, where are my manners. Would you care to have dinner with me tonight?"

"Obviously, since this is the only dinner we'll get till we arrive."

"Oh M you know the way to win a man's heart."

"I also know how to break it just as quickly."

"I bet you do."

M raised an eyebrow at that. She was on the verge of replying when a woman sat down in the seat beside her.

"I'm the money."

M watched, as Bond looked her up and down with a critical eye, and gave a small smirk.

"Every penny of it."

M rolls her eyes; she hopes she won't have to listen to these cheesy one-liners for the duration of the mission. The young woman hands her card over to Bond, who tack it and quickly reads it.

"Vesper? I hope you gave your parents hell for that."

"Your boss must have some influence; I've never seen so much go out the door so quickly."

"Yes. Well I have been known for my contacts Miss Lynd."

Vesper turned her attention to the voice, just realising that there was another woman next to her.

"Your boss owed me a favour from a few years ago."

"I didn't mean offence…"

"Emma."

"Sorry Emma."

"It's fine Miss Lynd, and to answer the question, you're dying to ask Bond. Ten million has been wired to your account, which has been set up in Montenegro. However, know this Bond, if you fail, we will have funded terrorism, and you can explain to the Prime Minister how that came about."

"Ma'am." Bond took the menu from the porter with Vesper and M following suit.

After the meal, M sat quietly, sipping her wine while watching the exchange between Vesper and Bond. She has to admit that Bond has met his match with this one, but something is not sitting right with her. She pushes that thought to the back of her mind.

"Well since you two seem to have become nicely acquainted, I think I will be off to bed."

Vesper gets up to move out of the way, letting M out, while Bond slowly rises off his seat in acknowledgement.

"Goodnight M."

M gave them both a nod and walked towards her room. Bond watches as she disappears down the corridor, turns, and enters her room leaving his line of vision.

"Is she more than a boss?"

"No. Why would you be jealous if she was?"

"Not every woman falls for your charms Mr. Bond. So, no I wouldn't be jealous, even if you do have a perfectly formed arse."

"You noticed."

"Even accountants have an imagination, now if you excuse me. I think I will follow, Emma's example."

Bond rose again and waits until she is out of sight before retaking his seat. He smirks to himself before finishing his wine. Standing up, he walks down the corridor, and knocks on M's door. He waits a few moments before the door opens to reveal a surprised M dressed in a beautiful silk robe.

"What do you want Bond?"

"May I come in?"

M lets out a sigh and steps aside so he may enter her small sleeper room. M closes the door before turning to him.

"Well, out with it?"

"I saw your face earlier, there is something bothering you. You believe there is something more to this, and it has something to do with Miss Lynd. Am I right?"

"It's nothing Bond; I am probably just over thinking things."

"What is it you always tell me M, trust my instincts. So what's yours telling you?"

M lets out a sigh and moves over to the bed. She sits down and looks up at Bond.

"As I said it's probably nothing, but she knew an awful lot about you in the space of a few minutes. I know you did the same with her, but you are good at reading people. It's one of the reasons you were right for this mission, as well as being a decent poker player."

"So what, you think she's a double player and working for Le Chiffre?"

"As I said Bond, I'm probably looking too much into things. Just keep your wits about you and watch your back."

"That's why you're here, remember? Have you done a check on Vesper?"

M sighed, "Not yet, it will have to wait until I'm at the hotel."

Bond paced around her tiny room; it was plain as rooms could be, with a bed and bathroom, and a few prints on the wall.

"You like Miss Lynd don't, you Bond?"

Bond stopped and looks down on her, "yes, but that doesn't mean I trust her."

"Good, just as long as she doesn't distract you from your main objective, then what you do in your own time is your business."

"She won't, but there may be somebody else who will."

"Bond we have been through this, I won't be anywhere near you."

"That doesn't stop you from being in my thoughts."

M was unsure what he was trying to say. He could not mean. No that would be ridiculous. She cleared that from her mind, it was the craziest idea she had thought of, and, she was old enough to be his mother. He probably meant he would worry about what would happen to her in his absence.

"Yes well, you had best, keep those thoughts separate."

"Well that will be hard, when I know that you're only a few floors up from me. I don't think you realise how much you mean to me. You are more than a boss, I trust you M. You've always put up with my shit, when you could just remove me from the service. If I lost you, there would be no one."

M did not know what to say. She felt the bed dip beside her as he took a seat next to her.

"How long have you felt like this Bond?"

She looks at him, trying to read what is going through that mind of his.

"A few years now. Vesper asked me if you were more than a boss. I told her no, but I wish you were."

"You do realise that I'm old Bond. I could pass easily for your mother. A relationship between a boss and agent is unprofessional. It wouldn't be allowed."

"We wouldn't have to tell anyone. No one would have to know. Your age is irrelevant always has been. I am not asking you to say yes right away, or jump into bed with me. All I am asking is, would you at least think about it. I'll respect your wishes whatever you decide."

M saw the sincere look on his face. "I'll consider it James. However, this mission is first priority; we can discuss this matter afterwards."

Bond gave her a small smile. "That's all, I ask."

He stands up reluctant to leave her and makes his way to the door. It's not often that the two of them have had time to sit privately and speak like this. There is the added bonus that she is wearing a robe and sexy silk pyjamas under them.

"Oh Bond, before I forget."

He turns around and sees M pick up two manila envelopes. She takes a few steps over and hands them to him. He gave her a questioning look.

"I was going to wait until we were at the hotel, but since you're here, I may as well give you them to you now. One contains passports for you and Miss Lynd, and last minute details."

"And in the other?"

"Let's just say if you wreck it, it's coming out of your pay and into my account, since the government wouldn't pay for it. I paid for it myself, and had six modify it."

Bond opened the envelope and noticed an earpiece and a set of car keys. He read the memo that was also contained inside.

_Bond,_

_These are the keys to your Aston Martin DB5. If you wreck this car, I will keep my promise and have you shot._

_In the glove box, you will find your gun and silencer, as well as a medical pack that contains two syringes and a defibrillator. Let us pray you do need to use the latter._

_M_

"I love you too M." He mumbles aloud, looking up from the memo and towards her.

"Nice try. That won't stop me from having you shot Bond."

"I mean it. I do love you M."

M stands rooted to the spot.

"You don't need to say it back and I don't need to hear it. The note and the car tells me more than your words have ever said."

"Bond…" M says in a concerned hesitant way.

"I know we will deal with it after the mission. Thank you though." He says softly.

Before M knew what was happening, Bond's lips were on hers.

She tenses at first, but then begins to respond. She wraps her arms around his neck, holding him in place.

He gives a smirk into himself, before wrapping his free arm around her waist pulling her in closer. She lets out a small moan, at the unexpected move. His lips reluctantly leave hers and he presses small kisses in a seductive path down her graceful neck.

"Bond… we have to stop." She tells him, suddenly out of breath.

Bond lets out a groan and pulls himself forcefully away from her neck, while still keeping his arms around her waist.

"We can't do this, not now."

Bond gave her a hopeful look. "But we can do it again?"

M meets his hooded gaze attempting to rein in the rapid beating of her heart. Breathlessly she pants, "I'll make you a deal. If you behave and complete this mission without demolishing everything, especially the Aston Martin, then maybe we can continue whatever this is between us."

Bond gives her smirk "I think I can do that." He tells her against her lips, before giving her another quick kiss before he pulls away from her warm pleasing body and let his arms fall from around her waist. M's arms slide down his arms as she lets go of his neck.

"Goodnight M."

He walks over to the door, and was about to open it when he heard her voice.

"Goodnight… James."

He turns and gives her a genuine smile, before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

M lets out a sigh. This mission is going to be a long one, and she cannot wait until it's over. She climbs into her bed, puts out the light before rolling onto her side. Closing her eyes finally, she tries to relax and let sleep claim her. James has stirred her up and she feels giddy, all the while hoping that what dreams may come, will tell her what she should do about all this.

The next day the three of them made their way to the car waiting to bring them to the hotel. M tries to block out the constant bickering between the two of them. As soon as the car stops, M gets out and begins to make her way through the hotel entrance.

She can still hear the two children bickering and it takes all of her control to not to roll her eyes. She quickly checks in and takes her key card. She turns to the pair behind her.

"Your car is in the parking lot. Rene Mathis is meeting up with you both later." She informs Bond.

"Miss Lynd, do try and keep him out of trouble, his over sized ego can cause problems."

"I shall do my best Emma."

M gives both of them a nod before making her way to the elevator to take her up to her room. Entering the lift, she presses the sixth floor button, a few moments later the door opens and she makes her way along the corridor to find her room. After a few minutes of walking, she finally finds her room. She's about to use her key card when she hears raised voices down the hall. Looking towards the sound, she sees Le Chiffre walk out his hotel room, arguing with someone she assumes is one of his men.

Swiping her key card, she quickly enters her room. If she tells Bond her room is three doors down from Le Chiffre, he would have a bloody fit. She will keep this little detail to herself; it will also allow her to keep an eye on him. She heard a knock at her door and looked through the peephole to see a porter with her luggage. Opening the door, she let the man place her luggage on the stand before giving him a tip. Once he leaves, she takes out her laptop and sets it up on the desk.

With a few clicks, M brings up the hotel's CCTV cameras. Once she's satisfied, she picks up her mobile and pressed three on her speed dial. After a few rings, she gets an answer.

"Villiers, I need all the information you can send me on a Miss Vesper Lynd. The quicker you can send me it the better."

She gives her thanks, hangs up the phone, and makes her way to the bathroom.

Turning on the shower, she undressed and make her way under the spray of water, letting out a sigh as the warm water touched her skin. Her thoughts muddle over everything that happened on the train between her and Bond. Truth be told she's torn with what she should do. On one hand she knows she should not retaliate his feelings, it would be unprofessional. Bond's feelings may compromise him, make him unable to accomplish his job. On the other hand, the same could be said for her. She knows deep down she has feelings for him also. That thought alone scares her; she should not have feelings for someone young enough to pass for her son. Letting out a sigh, she turns off the water, and towels herself dry.

Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she tries to see what Bond sees in her. All she sees is an wrinkled old woman's face staring back at her. She next looks down at her body and sees all the imperfections age has thrust upon her. How Bond could class her as someone he would want to be with was beyond her.

Wrapping the towel around herself, she steps into her bedroom to get a fresh set of clothes, and changed into them. Once dressed she dries and styles her hair, then finishes by applying some make up to her face. With one final look in the mirror, she heads over to the phone to order some food.

Sitting on the sofa, M knew she had already made her decision about what will happen between her and Bond. She will give it a chance and see where it goes. If she doesn't, she will probably regret it for the rest of her life.

M's pulled from her thoughts by a knock at her door and a voice telling her it's room service. Opening the door, she lets the porter in, giving him her thanks; she waits until she hears the door close, before turning to sit and begin eating.

M quickly looks at the clock and notices she only has two hours before the first game starts. She just hopes that it all goes smoothly, but that would be too good to be true. Nothing ever goes smoothly when James Bond is involved; she just hopes he does not let his over sized ego screw everything up. If he does, they could all be looking for new jobs.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

...

The two hours went by too quickly for M's liking. Grabbing her ear piece she put it in her ear, and accessed the CCTV feeds on the laptop.

"Bond, can you hear me?"

_"Loud and clear M."_

"Good, remember what I said, don't let your ego get in the way, otherwise you won't stand a chance."

_"Thanks for the confidence."_ He replies sarcastically.

M looks back at the cameras on her laptop screen, taking in the appearance of everyone that is there. She watches as Bond enters a password for the account, before the other players followed suit.

"I hope you made that password fool proof Bond."

_"Let's just say if anyone mentions it aloud, you can have them shot."_

She sat there in stunned silence; the bastard used her real name as the bloody password.

"Are you deranged? Do you have any idea what you've done?"

_"Relax M, no one will find out. Trust me."_

"You had better hope they don't. Otherwise, you will be joining them. Do I make myself clear? "

_"Crystal."_

M tapped her fingers against the table in annoyance, her attention still on the screen, watching as the game starts.

It progresses slowly with Bond winning a few rounds, but she could tell he was getting cocky. She saw Vesper enter, and play her part, before walking over to the bar where Mathis is waiting.

She heard Bond order a dry martini and had to refrain from rolling her eyes as he told the barman the way he wanted it.

"Are you done Bond?"

_"Not yet."_

She looked back at the cameras and watched Bond eyeing up Vesper.

"For god sake keep your mind on the game and stop thinking with your cock."

_"Why M, one would think you were jealous."_

"In your dreams Bond."

_"Well now that you mention it, you have appeared quite a few times in them."_

M didn't know what to say to that. She traced his movements as he made his way over to the bar. 'What the hell is he doing?' She could feel the jealousy come to the surface as he started to kiss Vesper.

"Well now you've got that out your system, get back to that table and play the bloody game."

_"Yes Ma'am."_

M had to refrain from hitting something at the cockiness in his voice. She said it once and she will say it again, one of these days that will be his downfall.

M watches as they play for a few more hours before, they called a break. She watches as Le Chiffre gets up and leaves the room. She follows his progress on the camera and noticed he's heading for the lift.

"Bond, Le Chiffre is at the lift, I think he's going back to his suite."

_"You want to take me to our room and do what to me?"_

M rolled her eyes; she shook her head and looked back at Bond on the CCTV.

"Bond, leave Miss Lynd, it's too dangerous."

_"She'll be fine, better she's with me so I can keep an eye on her."_

M saw Le Chiffre exit on her floor, and enter his room.

"Bond he's just entered his suite, room 628."

_"Wait, did you say 628? When were you going to tell me that you're only three doors down from his?"_

"That is irrelevant. He doesn't know who I am, so I can keep an extra eye on him."

_"That's beside the point M."_

She turns to the CCTV and notices Bond had picked up the pace. All but running to the elevator.

M could hear the commotion coming from the suite down the hall. "Bond you may want to hurry, seems someone isn't too pleased with him."

_"Don't leave your room M, that's an order."_

M watches as Bond comes out of the elevator with Miss Lynd behind him. M wishes that one day he would bloody listen to her. Now he has to worry about not only the men in Le Chiffre's room, but Vesper as well. She heard Bond as he whispered to Vesper to get back to the elevator. M watched as the lift doors closed before she could enter.

"When I give you an order, you bloody well follow it!" She angrily told him through the com.

She made her way over to her door and opened it looking down the Hall towards Bond and Vesper.

"You two, get in here now!" M told them with authority, keeping her voice low.

They both ran to her room, Bond just managing to shut the door before they heard Le Chiffre's door opening.

Bond pressed his ear to the door and looked through the peephole to see two men walk past.

"You two stay here; I'll be back in a few minutes."

They both watched as he pulls his Walther from his pocket and attaches the silencer from his pocket, before he leaves the room.

"He's going to get himself killed." The frustration in Vesper's voice echoes how M is feeling about this mess.

"I agree with you on that note."

M went back to her laptop and watches as Bond and the men start to fight in the stairwell, with Bond putting a bullet in one, then focusing his attention on the other with the machete.

Both men continued to fight, M telling Bond to move just as the machete comes down, nearly taking off his arm. Vesper and M look on as each of them continues to throw punches, before Bond runs into him and both tumble down the flight of steps to the floor below, each man fighting for their lives. She looks around the area and sees Bond's gun within reaching distance.

"Bond get your gun, it's to your right!"

She watched as he looked over to where she told him, but his opponent saw what he was doing and got to it before he could. A shot rings out as Bond scrambles to get the gun from the hired man's hold. He wraps one of his arms around the man's neck in a choke hold, while his other is trying for the gun. They wrestle for a few moments.

M continues watching on the edge of her seat, as Bond uses all of his strength to force the gun to the man's neck, forcing him to pull the trigger. A shot rings out as M watches and sighs in relief, as the bullet hit its mark. Bond lets go of the body and stands up, looking directly into the CCTV camera.

"I'll call Mathis and tell him to get rid of the bodies. Now get back up here so I can see to those injuries of yours."

She rubs her temples with her fingers, trying to prevent the headache that she can feel coming.

M turns to Vesper, "you may as well sit down".

M picks up her phone and calls Mathis telling him about the bodies. She hangs up once he said he would take care of it.

Making her way into the bathroom, she finds the first aid kit she brought with her. She had a feeling she would need it, what with Bond involved.

Vesper got up to answer the door when she heard the knock. Seeing Bond on the other side she let him in and saw his now bloody shirt and face.

M walked out of the bathroom first aid kit in hand. "You... sit."

Bond sits down on the sofa, and watches as M sits on the table in front of him. Opening the first aid kit she brought out a wipe, opening it she started to clean the cuts on his face. He let out a hiss as the alcohol made contact with one of the cuts.

"Miss Lynd, could you get a towel and a bowl of hot water from the bathroom?"

She watches as the young woman does what is asked of her before turning back to the man in front of her.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Hopefully, clean me up."

M continues to clean his cuts, when Vesper comes back and places the bowl of water and towel next to the older woman.

M threw down the wipe, dipped the towel in the water, and rung it out before wiping the dried blood from his face and hands.

"Open your shirt."

"If you wanted to see me naked all you had to do was ask." He gave her a smirk.

"And If I wanted ill advised flirtations Bond I would have asked for them."

He took off his jacket, undid his shirt and removed it. His torso is covered in cuts, the deepest one on his side. She noticed that bruises had already started to form. No doubt, they would be visible by the morning. She dipped the towel back in the water, watching as it swirled red, before she resumed her task.

"You know M, if you ever think about a job change; you could always work as a nurse." He let out a wince as M pressed down none to gently on the cut she was currently cleaning.

"What was that?" M raised an eyebrow at him.

"On second thought, maybe you should just stick to keeping wayward agents in line."

He watched as she took out a bandage dressing and applied it to his side. She ran her hand over the top of the bandage, to flatten it down touching his skin as she did. He could feel his body start to respond to her touch. It took all of his will power to not pull her in close and kiss her with an inch of her life.

M could feel his eyes on her, but she paid them no attention.

"That's the best I can do, you had best get dressed and go to your room and change your shirt."

She threw down the bloodstained towel on the table, stood up, and watched as he started to get re-dressed.

"When were you going to tell me your room is on the same floor as Le Chiffre?"

"Not this again. Look Bond, he does not know who I am, so I am in no danger. You worry too much. Just focus on that game."

"I don't like this. It's too risky."

"What's life without a little risk? You of all people should know that. Now go and get changed, the game is about to re-start."

M watches as the two leave the suite, shaking her head she takes her spot again in front of her laptop. Bond eventually makes his way back into the room and takes his seat at the table.

"Where is your lovely lady friend?"

_"She decided to stay in the suite, I think tonight was too much for her."_

"I wonder whose fault that could have been?" M mumbles to him sarcastically as Le Chiffre starts to say something to Bond. M lets out a groan in annoyance at his antagonizing response.

_"I won't consider myself in trouble till I start crying blood."_ Bond says with a wink at the man with the injured eye.

"For Christ sake Bond, don't antagonise him. That's what he wants." She heard him let out a huff in response.

She often wonders if Bond's a child in a grown man's body with the way he acts.

Giving a sigh, M continues to watch, relieved that the remainder of the game proceeds without any mishaps. She only hopes that tomorrow will be the same.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

...

M awoke the next day to the sound of someone knocking on her suite door. She looked at her watch and noticed it was nearing noon. Getting out of bed, she made her way to answer it. She lets out a groan when she sees Bond on the other side through the peep hole, before opening the door.

"What do you want Bond?"

He pushed passed her and made her way into her room.

"Do come in why don't you." Letting the door close, she walked over to the sofa and sat down.

"So, care to explain why are you here?"

"I wanted to say thank you for last night, since I never got a chance to say it."

M raised an eyebrow at him. "You came all the way to my suite to tell me that?"

"Well that and I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me?"

"I thought you said I wasn't to leave my room?" The sarcasm in her tone didn't go unnoticed by him.

"I said you couldn't leave your room by yourself, I didn't say you couldn't leave it with me."

"What about Miss Lynd? Do you not want to have lunch with her?"

"No. I want to spend the afternoon with you."

M's secretly touched. He may be a pain in the arse at times, but he does know how to make one feel special.

"Fine, let me get dressed. You're buying though." She pointed at him.

"Fine by me, consider it our first date."

"Are you serious?" M let her finger drop; surely, he was not serious. She looked at his face for any trace of amusement, but she couldn't find any.

"I mean it M. Now go and get ready. As much as I love you in your nightwear, clothes would be much better for our date." He gave her a wink.

Still wondering what an earth had just happened, she made her way to her room to get dressed and washed. She modestly applied some make up, before walking back to meet Bond.

"Does this meet your approval?"

Bond turned and stared at her. She wore a modest knee length white summer dress with red roses over, showing off her curves and some cleavage, complimented with a quarter length white cardigan and modest heels.

"Gorgeous." He walked over to her giving her a quick kiss.

"And, flattery won't get you anywhere. Now lunch."

Bond grinned and took her hand, guiding her towards the door. "Oh wait, I need my room key."

"I have it."

"Of course you do."

They made their way to a restaurant not far from the hotel both enjoying small talk and a lovely lunch. M thought at first that it would be awkward having lunch with one of her agents, especially Bond. However, she could not deny she was enjoying herself. He made her feel at ease. She could not remember the last time someone had made her laugh as much.

"So, what do you suppose we do now?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Not what you're thinking in that brain of yours. It will take two dates before anything happens."

"So if I ask you out tonight for dinner…"

"Nice try Bond. That won't work, besides you need to keep your mind elsewhere."

He reached out his hand across the table and took her hand in his, entwining their fingers.

"I'll keep that in mind, and you can drop the 'Bond' when we aren't working." He gave her a wink.

"Well at least we are getting through that thick skull of yours… James."

Bond gives her a mock pout, and M bit her lip to stop herself from smirking, looking out towards the street next them.

"I suppose we had best head back."

"Only if you want to, we could take a run in the Aston, it is yours after all."

"Do I get to drive it?" M curiously asked him, waiting for the 'no' that would come.

"Why not? It is yours after all; but I never pegged you for driving an Aston."

She leaned across the table, causing her cleavage to be more visible from the dress.

"They are quite a lot of things you don't know about me James, but if you're good, I may let you find out more." She sat back and gave a small laugh at the look on his face, which showed intrigue and excitement at the prospect.

He asked for the bill and they walked back to the hotel car park, stopping in front of the Aston, dangling the keys in his hand.

"Are you sure you can handle her."

She reached out and grabbed the keys. "Get in."

Bond gulped and got in the passenger side of the car.

"You may want to put on your seat belt."

"I'm sure I'll be fine."

M shrugged her shoulders. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

He turned to her and raised an eyebrow "How bad can it…"

He did not get a chance to finish as M put her foot down on the pedal and they were speeding out of the car park.

"Bloody hell woman."

M chuckled, and drove round the streets. Bond watched as she skilfully manoeuvred in and out of cars with ease. He should not be surprised; she was certainly different from all the other women he had been with in the past, and much more mysterious.

After driving about for an hour, they both got out and looked at the view in front of them. The blue water glistened as the sun reflected off it, the sand contrasting beautifully against it.

"So, how did I do?"

"Next time, I'm wearing more than one seat belt. When did you learn to drive like that? "

"I learned myself. I had a friend who owned his own car racing company. I would take one of the cars and just drive around the track. The faster the better, for a few hours I forgot about everything, just enjoying the moment."

She came out of her thoughts when she felt Bonds arm around her waist.

"You are full of surprises M."

She could hear the fondness and wonder in his voice.

"Well, I like to keep you on your toes." She looked up at him, giving a small smirk.

"You certainly do that." He picked her up and placed her on the bonnet of the car, quickly claiming her lips with his. M lets out a moan when she feels Bond's tongue enter her mouth. She grabs onto his shirt pulling him in close, while spreading her legs so he could stand between them. He pulls her closer to him, causing her to wrap her arms around his neck. She can feel a tingle over her body, where his hands touched her. Her professional side was telling her she should end whatever this is between them, but she ignored it. It has been years since she felt like this; she will enjoy it while it lasts.

"You are full of surprises yourself James." She told him breathlessly, after they broke the kiss.

"You know me. I try my best."

"So I've noticed." She nodded to his erection in his trousers.

"Yes well, that's your fault; you shouldn't be so bloody gorgeous and irresistible."

"I have been called many things and irresistible has never been one of them."

"Then they're bloody fools." He held her close, enjoying the comfort of her in his arms. M let her headrest on his chest; she had to admit she could get used to this. He certainly knew how to make her feel special.

"As much as I would love to stay here…"

"Why don't we? We don't have to head back for a few hours yet."

M removed her head from his chest and looked up at him.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Let's take a walk on the beach, might as well enjoy it while we have the chance."

"It's been years since I was at the beach."

"Well then, we need to change that, don't we?"

He pulls her in for another quick kiss, before lifting her from the car and placed her back on the ground.

"I wish I had thought of this earlier. Then I would have gotten to see you in a swim suit."

She noticed he had a dazed look about him, she did not want to know what he was thinking about, but she could probably guess. It is only ever one thing when Bond's involved.

"Well, once you're done perving me up in that swim suit in your mind. Can we please get a move on?"

He shook his head and looked at her. "I was just getting to the good part."

"Do I even want to know?"

"Probably not, let's go." He grabbed her hand and pulled her in the direction of the beach.

Once there, M let go of Bond's hand and went to remove her shoes. She could feel his eyes on her. Holding her shoes, she looked over to him.

"What? Have you ever tried to walk in sand with heels? It's a nightmare."

He lets out a laugh. "I'll take your word for it." He removed his own shoes and re-took M's hand with his free one.

They strolled along the beach. Both enjoying the sun and the feel of the sand against their feet. The made their way over to the water, and let the waves cover their feet while looking into the distance only seeing the clear blue sky and water stretching for miles.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

She turned to look at him and gave a sad sort of smile. "I sometimes envy you, you get to come to places like this months on end, while the rest of us are stuck behind a desk."

She turns back to look out into the distance.

"It would be nice to spend more than a few days in a place like this without having to think about reports or deal with government officials on a daily basis."

"You could, after this mission is over with. You could spend a few days here on vacation. You deserve to take a break now and again."

"It's tempting, but it would be boring on my own." She turned back to him trying to stop a smile breaking free.

"Why M, are you asking me to join you?"

"What would your answer be if I did?" She curiously asked, waiting for his answer.

"As long as I get to have that second date with you, you have a deal."

"I suppose I can agree with that. It had better be a good one though to make up for all the grief you caused me last night."

He gave her a soft look, and placed a kiss on the back of her hand.

"I promise you it will be a night to remember."

"When you're involved James, I have no doubt it will be." She looked at him fondly giving him a genuine smile.

"I'm not sure whether to take that as an insult or a compliment." He gave her a pout at the insinuation.

M let out a laugh. "I would definitely take it as a compliment." She leaned up and gave him a kiss, before moving her lips close to his ear.

"I may also wear that swim suit for you as well, if you play your cards right."

He could feel his cock stir at the thought of seeing M in a swimsuit. Her seductive tone in his ear was not helping matters either.

She pulled back and gave a smirk. "I take it you like the idea."

"Christ sake M, you're a bloody tease."

"Trust me James, you haven't seen anything yet, and on that note it's time we head back."

She tried not to laugh, she always knew which of Bond's buttons to push, just the same way he knew how to push hers.

"Fine, but as soon as that game is over and Le Chiffre is in custody, we're taking that break, even if it results in me having to kidnap you in order to do so. "

"Your determined to see me in that swimsuit aren't you?"

"Too bloody right, just as much as I'm determined to see you out of it."

M diverted her attention away from him, and instead focused on looking out to the sea. That part she was not looking forward to. She did not want to see the look on his face when he saw her aged body. She herself did not find it very appealing, why someone thirty years her younger would want to see it was beyond her.

"I know what you're thinking M, you may see yourself as old, and your body being imperfect, but you couldn't be more wrong. You are beautiful right down to the last line on your face. You have curves that many would be, and probably are envious of. What you have to realise is young or old. No body is perfect M, but do you know what makes yours perfect in my eyes?"

M turned to look at him curiously waiting for his answer.

"Yours is all natural, which makes you even more beautiful. They always say you get more beautiful with age and the proof is standing right in front of me."

"You really see that?" Her tone held disbelief at his answer.

"I see that and so much more. I hope you realise that yourself one day, but if you don't I'll keep telling you until you do."

She did not know what to say. He had a way with words, she would give him that. Only now, M realises that there is far more to James than what she thought she knew. She only ever saw him as Bond; an irrational thug with a trigger-happy finger, she did not know him as James, but she would like too.

"There's still much I don't know about you James, I guess I only ever see you as Bond, the agent and not the man underneath the armour."

"But now?"

"Now, I think I would actually like to get to know the real James."

He gave her a genuine smile, which she returned and they both started to walk back along the beach. Once they reached, the stone path they both replaced their shoes.

"I love the beach, but the sand is bloody annoying afterwards." Bond moaned as his sand covered foot rubbed against the sole of his shoe.

M gave a chuckle at that "it would probably have helped if you dusted your feet off first."

"Yeah well… that's beside the point."

M fondly shook her head at his antics, as they walked over to the parked car.

"I'll let you drive us back. Just try and not to cause any accidents on the way there."

"Don't worry M; I'll keep her in one piece."

"At least now I know that the sarcasm is also apart of James and not just Bond." She mumbled to herself.

They both get in the car, and Bond starts the engine to drive them back. M raises an eyebrow in disbelief at the way he's driving. She knows she told him not to cause accidents, but this was ridiculous.

"I got you this car, so you could drive it, not take a bloody stroll in it!"

He looked over to her, and gave her a smirk before putting his foot down and took off down the winding road.

"That's more like it. I was beginning to wonder if you had lost your touch."

"No chance of that M."

She lets out a laugh that went straight to Bond's groin. _'_

_'This woman will be the death of me'. _He thinks to himself, trying to keep his attention on the road._  
_

Bond parked the car back in the hotel car park, before they made their way back into the hotel. They both got in the elevator, Bond pressing pressing floor six. M raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not taking any chances."

M shook her head and humoured him; she did not want to start an argument after a lovely day.

Upon reaching her suite, James hands M her key card, which he picked up earlier.

"Thank you for today James, it was nice to not think about work for a few hours."

"Pleasure was all mine M." He took her hand and placed a kiss on the back of it.

She gave him a small smile, swiped her key card and entered her room, before turning to look back at him.

"Oh before I forget, good luck for tonight, and remember what I said."

Bond gave her a smirk in response and watched as the door closed behind her before making his way back to the lift. He did not see the blonde woman watching him as he went, or the way she looked over to M's suite. She would have to tell Le Chiffre about this latest development. Nothing could jeopardise their plans.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

...

Once the door closed, M leaned her back against it. She could not stop herself from smiling; she had not felt this happy in years. The prospect of spending time away with Bond… no James; she mentally corrected herself, was satisfyingly appealing. She could not deny it any longer, she was starting to fall in love with him, if she has not already.

She made her way across the room towards her laptop. She checked her emails to see if Villiers had sent her the file she asked for. With no response she lets out a huff of annoyance. 'How hard can it be to find a file?'

She reopened the CCTV cameras and watched as people started to enter the card room and went straight to the bar. She rolled her eyes and looked for any sign of Le Chiffre.

_"M, are you there?"_

She turned to the earpiece on the desk and put it in her ear.

"I'm here Bond. Is everything alright?" She tried to keep her voice level, but there was a hint of worry.

_"Everything is fine; I just wanted to thank you for the lovely afternoon, but the fact that you are worrying about me is touching."_

She didn't need to see him to know that he was probably grinning like an idiot.

"It's lucky you aren't with me James. I would be wiping that grin off your face."

_"How the hell do you know I'm grinning? I'm not near any cameras."_ He asked her confused.

She lets out her own grin. "I have my ways."

_"Nothing gets past you does it?"_

"The majority of the time... no it doesn't."

M heard him give a small laugh over the com, before his voice turned serious.

_"Any sign of him?" _

"Not yet. A few of his men have just entered though."

_"Why is it that I have a feeling tonight isn't going to go as planned." _

"If you keep talking like that it probably won't. Just try not to lose too many chips tonight. I don't think Miss Lynd will buy you back in."

_"He knows. I don't know how he's doing it, but luck isn't on your side that much." _

M let out a sigh, she knew Le Chiffre was cheating, but how he was doing it, she had no idea. She would not be surprised that if he had an implant in his eye that can scan through cards. She got rid of that ridiculous thought.

"I know. If you lose, I will try to persuade Miss Lynd to buy you back in. Hopefully, it won't come to that."

_"I hope not." _

She watched as Bond entered the room with Vesper on his arm. The doubts she had earlier came back to the surface as she saw how well they went together. M still waited for the moment for when he would turn round and tell her that he changed his mind about them. This is why she's hesitant to submit to her feelings, it causes her to think about him, rather than keeping her mind on the job.

M kept her eye on the couple before they parted ways and James took his place at the table. Le Chiffre makes his way into the room and over to the table taking his seat last.

The com went silent as the game started. She looked at each of the screens, noticing that Le Chiffre's blonde companion was missing. She would worry about that detail later. There were more important matters. Her attention went back to the game and she heard James huff of annoyance.

"Keep calm... concentrate."

They continued to play, each placing a bet higher than the next. Her eyes widened when Bond bet everything he had.

"What the hell are you doing, are you mad?"

She didn't receive an answer and continued to look at the screen, seeing him bang his fist on the table.

"I bloody told you not to let your ego get in the way Bond! You may want to ask for that buy in!" Her anger was reaching boiling point, how could he have been so reckless.

M heard his side of the conversation with Vesper, she knew the woman would not buy him back in. She did not blame her, especially with the way he was playing. She watched as Bond made his way back inside only to be stopped by Felix, watching the exchange with interest. She gives a relieved sigh; Bond got the buy in after all.

"Don't blow it this time Bond, I mean it, or you can kiss your double 0 status goodbye as well as that date."

"_Yes Ma'am._"

She watched on, satisfied as Bond won the next few hands. There's still hope. Bond orders another Martini, and shook her head.

She looks away from the screen when her phone beeps;

_Found file. Sent to your email._

She would look at it later. Turning back to the screen, she sees Bond take a mouthful of the martini. M could tell straight away that something wasn't right. He began to look uncomfortable; and she could hear a change in his breathing through the com.

M saw him stand and leave the table, he grabbed a glass and a saltshaker and made his way from the room. M looks to the bar, seeing the blonde woman give a smirk. Then it clicked.

'Shit, he's been poisoned.' She thought to herself.

"Bond, you need to get yourself to the Aston! That's an order!"

M ran from her room and down the hall to the elevator. She pressed the ground level and wished for it to go faster. When the doors finally opened, she ran to the parking lot where Bond had parked the Aston earlier. Making her way round to the passenger side, she saw one of the empty syringes on the floor and the unmoving body of James. She looked at the paddles on his chest and defibrillator and noticed one of the wires had come loose. Replacing the wire, she waited until the machine gave a beep before she pressed the button.

His body arched as he lets out a gasp. Opening his eyes and she lets out the breath she did not know she'd been holding. M heard him murmur a 'thank you', no doubt to the medical team at headquarters. She was ever more thankful now that she had him tracked.

"Are you alright?" M anxiously asked him. She could still feel her heart beating erratically in her chest.

She stood back as he stood up, removing the pads from his chest and the device from his wrist as he did so.

"Never better." He shut the car door and started to button up his shirt.

"I'm sorry James. I wasn't paying attention. Villiers contacted me about a file."

She felt his hand on her arm and looked up at him.

"M, it's not your fault. You got to me in time, that's what matters."

"What if I hadn't?"

"Well, we won't know, will we? Regret is unprofessional."

M gave him a nervous smile "You've been waiting to say that to me for a while haven't you?"

"Most definitely." He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Now let's beat this bastard once and for all."

She gave him a nod and both of them made their way back inside, only to be stopped by Vesper at the reception.

"Are you alright? What happened?"

M gave him a discrete nod, he would leave it for him explain what happened, as she made her way back to her suite.

Once at her door, she reached into her pocket for her key card realising she left it in the room.

"Shit."

_"What's wrong?" Bond asks in worry that something is wrong. _

"I've left my key card in my room. I can't get in."

_"Go to the reception, they will have a spare. And M... be careful."_

She made her way to the reception, and saw no one at the desk. "Bloody typical_." _M murmurs under her breath.

Letting out a sigh, she made her way to the game room. Making her way inside, she looked at the table, and saw it was only Bond and Le Chiffre still in the game. Looking around the room, she spotted Mathis and Vesper, and made her way over to them.

"M, you're looking radiant as ever, would you like a drink?" Mathis inquired, with a small smile on his lips.

"No thank you Mathis. What's been happening?"

He did not get the chance to answer her when they heard Bond say he was all in. She closed her eyes. She hoped he knew what he was doing. Re-opening her eyes, she looked over to Bond, and saw him look over her way and give a distinct smile, before calmly looking back at his opponent.

"Congratulations Bond." M quietly told him through her earpiece. She watched as Le Chiffre got up from the table and looked straight at her, before pushing past the crowd that had gathered.

The look he gave her was full of malice, but he could not know who she is. She let it slide and gave a small smile as Bond approached them.

"I thought I told you to get the spare key card." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I would have- if there was someone at the desk."

"Well since you're here, we may as well celebrate."

"Not me Bond, I have a few calls to make. It was lovely seeing you again M." He placed a small kiss on her cheek, before walking away.

"So it looks like our quartet is a trio."

"If you don't mind Bond, I think I'll see if I can get that spare key card and call it a night."

Bond's face went from happy to serious in a few seconds. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Just the day catching up with me. I'm not exactly young anymore."

He shook his head fondly at her "We'll walk you out."

M gives them a nod in thanks and makes her way over to the exit with Bond and Vesper behind her. Once they got to the main foyer, M noticed the receptionist was back, and made her way over to the desk.

"I've gone and left my key in my room, can I have the spare?"

The woman smiled and went to get the spare, and handed it to her. M gave a smile in thanks, turning back to Bond.

"Go and get a bite to eat, and I'll see you both in the morning."

"Maybe I should walk you back."

She was touched that he cared for her well-being, but she wished he would stop worrying all the time.

"I'll be fine Bond."

He gave a nod, and watched as she turned and walked away. He could feel an uneasiness creep in the pit of his stomach.

"She'll be fine James; they would have to be stupid to mess with her." Vesper placed a hand on his arm and gave him a smile.

Bond gave a chuckle at that. Her words could not have been more true.

/*\\*/*\

M approaches her suite, swiping the key card, letting herself in, she let the door close as she approaches her laptop. She closed the CCTV and opened the file on Miss Lynd that Villiers sent her. She quickly skimmed, over the information, but stopped when she read that she had a boyfriend, a French Algerian. As she read on, more pieces were starting to click into place.

"So much for sending someone you trust Nigel." She mumbled into herself. She would have to inform Bond about the latest development.

Closing the file, she made her way to her way over to her room. Switching on the light, she saw the woman who had poisoned Bond earlier, sitting on her bed.

"How the hell did you get in?" She prayed Bond still had his earpiece on while trying not to let her worry show. She discretely pressed on the stone on her ring with her thumb, to alert Mitchell to get his arse over here.

The woman didn't answer. Instead M noticed her give a smirk looking over M's shoulder. Before she knew what was happening, she felt a strong-arm wrap around her chest and a cloth placed over her mouth. The sweet odour reached her nostrils and she held her breath, trying not to inhale. The smell of chloroform was unmistakable, but there was also a hint of something stronger mixed with it. Whatever it was she could feel it begin to take effect.

M tried desperately to break from the tight hold, but it was no use. She could feel her body start to weaken and become numb. The room started to spin and her eyes felt like weights as she struggled to keep them open. The sound of Bond's voice in her ear was the last thing that she heard as darkness claimed her.

Valenka looked on as M struggled trying to break free. She had no doubt in her mind that this woman was someone you didn't cross. However, when she found out she was the Head of MI6 they knew she had to go, she knew too much. The same would have to go for her agent and that other woman that was with them. She watched satisfied as she finally succumbed to the drug.

"Take her to the car. She's meddled enough in our affairs."

He merely nodded and lifted the now unconscious M over his shoulder and made his way from the suite with Valenka following. She looked around the room and noticed the laptop on the desk. Walking over to it, she closed the screen, picked it up and made her way over to the door. She took one more look around the room and gave a smirk before leaving, letting the door close behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

...

Downstairs, Bond's in the restaurant with Vesper, quietly conversing while they eat and drink. He held up the drink and looked at it.

"I think I'll call this the Vesper."

Vesper looked at him with intrigue "Because of the bitter aftertaste?"

"No, once you've tasted it, you can't get enough."

Vesper let out a small laugh, and looked to her phone, noticing she had a message.

"Mathis wants to meet me out front to discuss some things. Congratulations again on your win."

He stood up as Vesper left the table. Sitting back down, he was about to take another drink when he heard M's voice in his ear.

_"How the hell did you get in?"_

Dropping his drink, he wasted no time in running to the elevator. Rushing inside, he pushed the sixth floor.

"M! M, talk to me!"

He heard her struggling through the com. He could feel his heart pounding against his chest as he willed the elevator to go faster. Once it reached the sixth floor, not waiting until the doors had fully opened, he ran down the corridor to M's suite.

Taking out his gun, he shot at the lock. Making his way inside, he noticed her laptop was gone, and there was no sign of M.

His eyes widened. Mathis!

Not bothering with the elevator, he took the stairs, making his way out front, He heard Vesper scream and saw men push her into a car, He jumped over the small rail and made his way to the Aston, putting his foot down, making his way down the winding roads that he and M drove down earlier that day. Rounding the corner, he slammed on the breaks, manoeuvring the car to avoid hitting Vesper.

He could feel himself tossed from side to side as the car tumbled down the hill, before resting upright. Everything was foggy, and he found it hard to breathe. He felt himself roughly pulled from the car, and a sharp pain in his arm, before being dragged back up the hill, and placed in another car. He sat upright, and saw Vesper next to him. Turning, he looked across to the other set of seats, and saw the unmoving form of M.

Valenka noticed the worrying look on his face when he saw the body of the woman next to him and gave a smirk.

"She's still alive, for now."

"Let them go… they have nothing to do with this." He found it hard to speak, each breath causing a new pain in his chest.

"In fact, they have everything to do with this!" Valenka, hissed at James.

Bond sat back and never took his eyes from M watching her chest slowly rise and fall with each breath she took. He had no idea where they were going or how long they were driving.

"We're nearly there; you had better wake the woman."

Bond watched as the blonde-haired woman took a small bottle from one of the men in front, and placed it under M's nose, moving it from side to side. M gave a groan, as she slowly started to become conscious. When her eyes finally opened, she looked over and could see the blurry bloody face of James staring back at her.

She tried to sit upright, but her body still felt weak and dizzy from the effects of the chloroform.

The car eventually stopped and the doors opened. M watched as one of the men pulled Bond from the car and Vesper from the other side. M felt the blonde woman grab her arm and pull her up; her head swam at the sudden movement, as they dragged her from the car.

The building in front of her from what she could make out it's a warehouse of sorts; she just hoped they would make it out alive. The hand gripping her arm got tighter as she and her captor began to walk towards the entrance. If it were not for the hand gripping her arm, she would surely have fallen.

The door slammed behind them, and M saw Le Chiffre standing in front of her. She could hear Vesper struggling with her captors to her left, and saw Bond in front of her.

"Strip him, and tie him to the chair. As for the woman here, she can stay and watch the show.

She felt her hands being bound behind her back none too gently before being pushed forward so she was standing right in front of Bond, her captor holding her in place. Looking towards him, she sees Bond trying to compose himself, his face set in determination for what is to come. Her eyes widen when she sees Le Chiffre with a long piece of rope with a knot at the end. Bond looks at her, his eyes give nothing away, but she knows deep down, he's worried about what could and will happen to them.

Bond bites his lip to stop himself from letting out a scream as the rope makes contact with his body.

"I never understood all these torture methods people use, when the simplest ones can cause much more pain. If you do not tell me what I want to know, I will ask your lovely boss here. I'm sure she would be willing to tell me."

"She doesn't know the password. Touch her, and once I get out of this chair, I will kill you."

"You are in no position to make threats, Mr. Bond."

He swung the rope again and brought it back down. James still did not scream, but let out a grimace at the impact. His breathing started to come out in harsh pants. M could only watch on. She fumbled with the ropes binding her hands, trying to get her hands free.

"Miss Lynd will give me the account number if she hasn't already. So all I require from you is the password."

"You're going to be there for a while!"

Angered Le Chiffre brought the rope back up and hit him harder. Bond gave a laugh to hide the pain.

Once he recovered, he looked straight at Le Chiffre.

"No matter what you do to me, I won't tell you the password, which means your clients are going to hunt you down and cut you into tiny pieces while you're still breathing."

M nearly had her hands free of the ropes, she only had one knot left. She bit her lip, ignoring the ache in her thumbs, and the rope burns that were probably going to be on her wrist.

"I think it's time we showed Mr. Bond what happens when he doesn't cooperate."

M watches as Le Chiffre, walks towards her. She heard Vesper in the room off to the side let out a scream.

"I never expected to have the head of MI6, in my presence. I feel privileged to see what so many do not get to see."

"I wish the same could be said about you, but then again, I've never been a fan of thugs."

M watched as the smirk on his face disappears. He raises his hand and backhanded her across the face. M felt her cheek sting at the blow and could taste blood in her mouth. She looks over to Bond, who is seething in pain and frustration, before turning her attention back to Le Chiffre, still showing no trace of fear.

"I'm going to enjoy breaking you, piece by piece." He told her an inch from her face.

The door opens and she sees the blonde woman return, with her laptop in hand.

"What have you found Valenka?"

"It seems they have been keeping tabs on you for sometime, she has been watching our every move at the hotel."

"Well, there appears to be more to the Head of MI6 than just sitting behind a desk."

"If you kill me, it won't matter someone else will take over and finish the job."

"Perhaps, but I wouldn't be so sure as to trust everyone you work with. I'm afraid your friend Mathis, is also my friend Mathis."

"And that over confidence of yours will be your downfall."

M stared at him as he lets out a laugh.

"I wouldn't count on it."

"Boss, we've got the account number"

"Excellent, it seems Miss Lynd cooperated after all." He never took his eyes from M.

"You have the account number, but no password. I don't see much achievement in that."

Le Chiffre walks back over to Bond and kicks him in the chest, causing the chair to fall backwards. M heard his head smack off the ground.

It was then she heard noise coming from outside the room, she watched as Le Chiffre withdrew his gun, causing the others to follow suit.

"You four check it out!" He motions to the men that were with Vesper.

They run out leaving Le Chiffre, Valenka, herself Bond and Vesper. There's gunfire in the distance that is apparently getting closer.

"Stay and watch them." He withdraws another gun and hands it to Valenka who nods in understanding.

M waits until Le Chiffre leaves the room, before turning to the blonde woman.

"You do realise, that he is just using you as a means to an end. After he gets what he wants, he will either dump you like the garbage you are, or kill you."

It got the reaction she had hoped for.

"You know nothing!" She all but screamed at her.

"About you, you're right. I don't. Him on the other hand, I could tell you more than you probably know."

Valenka advances towards M while keeping the gun pointed directly at her.

"I will look forward to killing you." She hisses at M.

M watches as Valenka, pulls the safety back on the gun, the click echoing around the room.

As she was about to pull the trigger, M brings her hands up, and wrestles with her for the gun, causing a shot to be fired into the air.

Valenka pushes M away from her, causing M to stumble. She quickly aims the gun at her and fires.

M moved out of the way, before running into her, and knocking them both to the ground. They continue to wrestle for the gun. M slowly gaining the upper hand. Slamming Valenka's hand on the ground, her grasp loosening and she manages to pry the gun from her fingers. Slowly getting up, she keeps the gun pointed at her.

"Try anything and I won't hesitate in pulling the trigger. Now get up!"

She watches as Valenka slowly rises from the ground. Once she's standing, M whacks her with the butt end of the gun knocking her out cold.

Turning her attention from Valenka, she makes her way over to Vesper. Upon approaching her, she notices the woman had bruises and cuts all over her face and body.

"Are you alright?"

She gives a slight nod; M could tell Vesper's in shock.

"Stay here, while I check on Bond."

Vesper noticed the red stain on M's cardigan.

"You're bleeding."

"What?"

She looks where Vesper's staring and sees the blood on her cardigan sleeve. Taking off her cardigan, she looks at the wound on her arm and notices it's just a graze. Valenka's bullet just missed her, better a graze than having an actual bullet stuck there she thinks to herself.

From what M can tell, it doesn't look serious and will eventually heal; she's more concerned about James' welfare than her own.

Carefully replacing her cardigan, M makes her way over to Bond, keeping pressure on her wound. Now that the adrenaline has worn off, her arm feels like it's on fire. The pain starts to make itself known. Upon reaching Bond, she kneels down beside him.

"Bond." She taps his cheek to get him to wake up. His face is a mess, covered in bruises and cuts. His torso is in a similar state. M knew it would take time for him to recover from all this.

She continues to tap his cheek while calling his name. She lets out a relieved sigh when he lets out a groan.

"That's it. Open your eyes."

She watches as his pain filled eyes slowly find hers.

"M?" It's nothing more than a painful whisper.

"I'm here; we're going to get out of here." She softly caresses his face with the pads of her thumbs.

M needs to get him out of the chair. Hearing footsteps behind her, she turns to see Vesper next to her. M can see the look of horror on her face, at seeing Bond this way, but there was a hint of determination there as well.

"What do you need me to do?"

"We need to get him in an upright position so we can get his hands free"

Vesper nods and makes her way to the head of the chair. M rose from her kneeling position and followed suit.

"We need to try to keep him still while we do this. I don't want to cause him any lasting damages in case he has internal injuries."

Vesper gave a nod, and the two women bent down and put one hand on the head of the chair and the other on his shoulder to keep him still.

"Ready?"

She slowly rose from the ground, before making her way around to the back of the chair, bending her knees and gripping the chair pulling it up from the ground. Her eyes watered as she felt the wound on her arm being pulled from the effort. Disregarding the pain, she went round to the back of the chair and untied his hands.

"Can you stand?"

She watches as James rises slowly from the chair swaying where he stands. Vesper places her hands on him to keep him steady, while she looks for his clothes.

"Are you both alright?" The roughness and pain in his voice doesn't go unnoticed by both women.

"A few cuts and bruises, but nothing too serious." Vesper told him giving a small smile to hide her worry for him.

"What about you M? I heard shots." He closes his eyes to try to stop the dizziness that is overwhelming him.

"I'll be fine Bond, but I don't think the same can be said about Le Chiffre or his men."

She spots his clothes, bends down, picks them up and brings them to him. She and Vesper help him get dressed in what remained of them.

Bond notices the red stain on her cardigan and grabs her hand to stop what she's doing.

"M, tell me the truth… have you been shot?" He appears to be more alert, at the prospect.

"It's just a graze. I'll be fine, let's just focus on you."

He could feel the guilt creeping up on him. It's his fault she was shot. He couldn't protect her, and now she's injured.

M looks at him and can see the anguish in his eyes. She knew he would blame himself for this mess and she's right.

"I can assure you James; this is not your fault, so you can stop blaming yourself right now. If it's any one's fault, it's Mathis. He was the one that got us into this mess."

"I'm supposed to protect you, some agent, I am if I can't do my bloody job."

M's about to answer him when the door to the room banged open.

They turned to see Le Chiffre run in and slam the door behind him locking it. They watch as he looks to Valenka on the floor, before turning his attention to them and raising his gun.

"It looks like none of us are going to get out of here alive."

She felt Bond grip her hand that was holding the gun. Giving it to him, he stepped in front of Vesper and pulled M behind him, just as Le Chiffre pulled the trigger.

Bond hissed in pain as the bullet hit him in the shoulder. Raising his own gun, he fires twice, hitting Le Chiffre in the chest. Bond watches, satisfied as Le Chiffre falls to the ground.

Lowering his own gun, he feels himself sink to the ground, as the pain becomes too much for his already abused body.

"James!"

He could hear M calling his name in worry through the fog that's clouding his brain. His eyelids were like weights as he fights to keep his eyes open.

Vesper kneels down and puts her hands over the wound on his shoulder to attempt to stop the bleeding, while M run her fingers through his hair telling him to keep his eyes open. _'Where the bloody hell is Mitchell?'_

What took place in the next few moments is a blur.

M hears a grunt from behind her, turns her head to see Le Chiffre aiming his gun at her from his prone position on the floor. She quickly grabs the gun from Bond's hand, turns and aims towards Le Chiffre.

A shot from outside the room sounds before the door flies open. Gun in hand, M turns and pulled the trigger.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

...

M watches as the bullet strikes Le Chiffre in the head before quickly aiming the gun towards the doorway.

"Don't shoot!"

She lets out a sigh of relief as she sees Mitchell standing in front of her with other agents making their way into the room.

M feels her gun hand shake and looks down towards the gun realising she had just killed someone. She lets the gun drop to the floor and closes her eyes. Her mind is caught between satisfaction that he's dead and regret that she took a life, even though the bastard did deserve it. 'Regret is unprofessional' she keeps thinking repeatedly in her mind, willing herself to believe it.

"Ma'am, are you alright?"

Taking a few deep breaths, she opens her eyes, putting on her boss persona to hide the turmoil that she feels. That's the last thing she needs is for her agents to see her lose her nerve.

M gives a nod of her head. "I'm fine Mitchell, help Bond."

She looks over to where Bond is lying on the ground with Vesper kneeling over him, keeping pressure on his wound.

"Get the medical team in here stat!" He looks over his shoulder at one of the agents who nods.

He turns back to M and notices the blood on her cardigan sleeve. M lets out a hiss in pain as he takes her arm in his hand and looks at the wound.

"It looks worse than it is. What I want to know is what the bloody hell took you so long? I gave you that device to make your job easier!"

The annoyance in her voice speaks volumes. Whether it was due to Mitchell's incompetence, or her own or the adrenaline wearing off, she doesn't know. It's probably a mixture of all three. This whole mission is a mess. 'so much for bringing Le Chiffre in for questioning' she thought to herself. They still had Valenka at least.

"Apologises ma'am, we had some trouble of our own, someone knew about our location. They probably attacked us in order to delay us, which means there is a mole."

"It would seem that Mathis was working with Le Chiffre as well as us, but no one knew of your location, except you. Villiers, Bond, myself and the other agents who are with you."

M looks around the room at the agents who came with Mitchell; it could be anyone of them. This thought alone doesn't sit well with her. There are more questions than answers. Then there is the matter of Vesper. She would have to talk to her and find out what she knows.

"Did we lose anyone? I suppose you didn't keep any of the assailants alive?"

"We were more occupied in finding you quickly than keeping them alive. Thankfully we didn't lose anyone this time."

M gave a nod of her head in acknowledgement and looked back towards Bond. She could have lost him. That thought alone weighs heavily on her heart. She wants to hold his hand, to offer him comfort, only she can't with so many agents and Mitchell close by. There isn't an inch of him that's not covered in cuts and bruises.

She moves out the way when she notices the medical team making their way over. The quicker they got out of here and take Bond to hospital the better she would feel.

"I need to look at your wound ma'am."

The voice broke her out of her thoughts as she notices the medic in front of her. She did not even hear him approach.

"What?"

"Your wound. I need to look at to see how bad the damage is." The medic notices her attention kept drifting to the medics working on Bond.

"He's in good hands ma'am, now let me examine your wound."

M gave a sigh and carefully started to remove her cardigan, wincing as the fabric clung to the dried blood, tearing at her skin as she does. She feels a gloved hand on her arm as the medic looks carefully at the damage, feeling around the area.

"There is no bullet which is a good sign, but I need to clean it and bandage it. I'm ordering a full examination to ensure no lasting damage has been done."

M knew there would be no getting out of it, and simply gave a nod to signify she understood.

"This will sting."

M smelled the alcohol from the wipe and braced herself for what was to come. As soon as the wipe touched her skin, it felt like her arm was on fire. She bit her lip to stop herself from crying out.

M lets out a sigh of relief when it's finally over, and the wound is bandaged.

"This will have to do for now until we get to the hospital." The medic tells her packing up his supplies.

M stood and watched as they loaded Bond on to a stretcher once he was stable. They then ushered him out the room, with Vesper following behind.

"Ma'am, we had best get you to that hospital."

"Very well." She let the medic guide her from the room, looking one last time at the dead body of Le Chiffre, before stopping in her track and turning to Mitchell behind her.

"I want you to take care of everything here, question Valenka, find out what she knows. Then I want you to find Mathis, keep him alive, we need answers. After that meet me at the hospital, I want a full debrief on everything you have found."

Mitchell gives her a nod in acknowledgement and turns to the other agents, before M makes her way out of the room.

M's relieved when she feels the clean air hit her, as they made their way over to the helicopter that was waiting for them. She sits on the nearest seat and straps herself in next to Vesper, never taking her eyes off the man in front of her.

"What are his stats?"

"From what we could tell; three cracked ribs, severe bruising, a concussion and some major damage to his genitalia."

M closes her eyes "What about the gunshot wound?"

"It wasn't a through and through, he will need surgery to remove the bullet then various tests to see if there is any muscle or nerve damage."

She prayed that there wouldn't be any complications. If there were, it would be partially be her fault for coming on this mission with him.

"He's got a good chance of recovery ma'am. From what we know about his reputation it will take more than this to end him."

M had to bite back a smile at the truth behind the words, but it still did not lessen her worry for him. The travel didn't take long, but it felt like hours to M. She felt the helicopter finally descend, before touching down at the hospital.

They carried James out first and M follows as they placed him on the medical bed, before the doctors and nurses wheel him inside. Faintly hearing one of the doctors telling them to get him to the OR.

"Let's get you, both checked out for any other damages." The medic told them following Vesper and M into the hospital.

They both watched as he spoke to the nurse, while M took some time to speak with Vesper.

"I know you know who is behind this mess." M looked to her and saw her eyes widen in panic.

"I don't know what you mean." She quickly denies not even attempting to look M in the eye.

"So you just happened to know or read so much information about someone you've just met on a train?"

"It was merely luck; I don't know who is behind this." Vesper knew that the woman next to her would see through this lie.

"I know you're lying, I can tell from your body language alone. If you tell us who you are working for we can help you."

M waits for her to say something, but she's getting nowhere.

"You have been helping whoever it is you're working for, finance terrorism and that alone will cost you your job. Not to mention you will likely never see the light of day outside prison walls again. Is that what you want?"

Vesper can feel the palms of her hands sweating. She knows she's in deep and there is no way out of this. If she doesn't tell M what she knows, she will be deemed a traitor and imprisoned. If she does confess, White will kill her as well as her captive boyfriend.

M watches as she places a hand nervously over her necklace, lost in thought.

"I take it your boyfriend gave you that necklace."

Vesper looked at her a questioning look. "How did…"

"I've read your file; your boyfriend is a French Algerian. They are blackmailing you. His life for the money. They already knew the account number you gave it to them before we were taken. This means that they only needed the password. It was a set up, they roughed you up a little to make it look like you were a victim. I guess in a way you are. "

M looks at the medics, now making their way back over to them with a nurse in tow.

"Ask yourself this; how do you know your boyfriend isn't in on it? You have access to government funds, what a better way to attain them than by using blackmail saying they will likely kill him if you don't follow their orders."

Vesper traces the love knot on her necklace with her hand.

"Think about what I've said Miss Lynd, and hopefully you will make the right decision."

The medic and nurse reach them just as M finished pleading her case.

"Are you alright Miss?" The nurse asks Vesper, taking in her pale pallor.

"I'm fine, just tonight's events catching up with me." She only partly lied.

The nurse nods and tells M and Vesper to follow her. Vesper wants desperately to get away from M as fast as possible, she needed to think as M's words constantly play around in her mind.

M looks on knowing she will need to keep a close eye on Vesper.

"You're in good hands ma'am." The nurse says.

M gives the medic her thanks and follows the nurse and Vesper. She just wants to sleep and forget about everything for a few hours. The throbbing pain in her arm is not helping matters.

Upon reaching the private wards, the nurse directed Vesper and M into one of the rooms. Instructing each of them to put on a hospital gown and someone would be with them in a few moments.

They watch as the nurse walks away before Vesper turns to M. "If I tell you what I know…they will kill me."

The trace of fear in her voice didn't go unnoticed by M.

"We can protect you, if you help us no one needs to know of your involvement. If your boyfriend is in on it, who's to say he will not use other women in intelligence agencies after he and the organisation have gotten what they need from you?"

"And what if he isn't in on it? What do I do then?"

"You play along; they will be none the wiser that we know." M knew herself it was a big risk, but it was the only way. They do not negotiate with terrorists.

"Fine, I'll tell you what I know, but not tonight."

M knew she would have to agree. "Fine, first thing tomorrow then, no later. The quicker we know the quicker it will be over with."

Vesper gave her a nod and made her way into her own room closing the door. M shook her head, at least they would be getting somewhere tomorrow. Making her way into her own bathroom, she changes into the hospital gown just as there is a knock on the door. M gave a sigh and told them to come in.

M watched as the doctor entered the room followed by a nurse with a medical trolley.

The doctor walked towards M who jumps up to sit on the edge of the bed.

"I'm Doctor Zara Lange and I will be conducting your examination. How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted and have some pain in my arm but apart from that I feel fine."

The doctor nods and places rubber gloves on before taking M's bandaged arm in her hands. The doctor carefully starts to remove the bandage. Once removed, the doctor turned to the trolley, took a gauze sponge, dipped it in water and started to re-clean the wound.

Once all the blood had been removed from the wound M noticed, the wound did not look as bad as she thought.

"You're lucky. There doesn't seem to be any tissue damage. I am putting you on a course of antibiotics to prevent infection. Your bandages will need to be changed regularly but you should be fine in a few weeks.

M nodded towards the doctor as the nurse re-bandaged her arm and gave her some morphine for the pain, which M welcomed gladly.

"Your face will likely bruise tomorrow, is it causing you any pain?"

M shook her head; she forgot that her face would bruise from the slap Le Chiffre gave her. There was no pain, which she was thankful for. But she knew the left side of her face would be tender for a while.

"Alright, I want you to start to take the antibiotics first thing tomorrow, a nurse will bring you them with your breakfast. If you need, anything just press the button behind you and someone will come. I'll let you get some sleep."

"Do you have any news on Bond?" M asked her, hoping she could tell her something.

"He's still in surgery; I'll let you know as soon as I can, when I find out more. He's in good hands. Now try to get some sleep."

M murmurs her thanks, lying in the hospital bed mindful of her arm, she lay down on her right side. She heard them leave the room and switch off the light leaving her in darkness except for the faint glow coming in through the window. Letting out a sigh, she closes her eyes willing herself to sleep while her thoughts lingered on James, wondering if he would be okay.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

...

M awoke the next morning to the nurse entering her room carrying a tray of food and her medication, placing it on the bed table.

"How are you this morning?" The nurse inquired.

"A little sore, but nothing I can't handle."

M sat up against the pillows and looked at the food in front of her. It wasn't bad from what she could tell. Whether it tasted any good was another matter all together. There was one thing that she wanted to know and she hoped the nurse could tell her.

"Have you any news on Bond?"

"I have. The bullet was removed successfully and didn't cause any long lasting muscle or nerve damage. On top of that, he has cracked three ribs and obtained a mild concussion that we are monitoring. We have him currently sedated in order to give his body a chance to heal, but he will make a full recovery. However, he won't be able to work for a while."

M closed her eyes in relief at the news he would make a full recovery.

"He was hit a few times on his genitalia will…"

"There is no lasting damage there either, although he will be sore for a while. Now, stop worrying and eat your breakfast. I'll arrange for you to see him later."

"Thank you."

The nurse gave her a smile, and checked her bandage. Once satisfied, the nurse left and M started to tuck into the food in front of her. The food was not too bad, she had to admit, but that was probably due to her not having anything to eat since yesterday afternoon.

Once finished, she took her medication and washing it down with the water provided. She would need to get her clothes from the hotel; she could not exactly walk around in a hospital gown for the remainder of her stay here.

She picked up her dress, and changed into it, leaving the cardigan that was now ruined. She would have to talk with Vesper, and then get Mitchell to debrief her on everything that he found out. She only hoped it was good news.

What M could really use is a long hot bath, but it could wait, she had more pressing matters to deal with. Making her way into the bathroom, she made her way over to the sink and splashed some water on her face, looking up into the mirror. Her eyes immediately went to the dark purple bruise that is visible on her cheek. She doubted any makeup would be able to conceal it even if she had any at the moment.

Deciding her vanity could wait, she leaves her room and walks the short distance down the corridor to Vesper's room. Acknowledging the agent standing guard, she knocks on Vesper's door waiting for her to answer. M's about to knock again when the door is suddenly opened. She took in the other woman's appearance. It looked like she had not slept.

"You had better come in."

Vesper stepped back and allowed her entry, closing the door behind her.

"How are you feeling?" M inquired hoping she wouldn't feel threatened by her.

"I've been better, but we both know why you're here. I said I would tell you what I know. You don't have to pretend to care."

M stood there looking at the young woman in front of her. She knew the look Vesper's harbouring as that of defeat. If she did not know better, she would say Vesper had completely given up.

"You're right, of course, but if I didn't care at least a little, I wouldn't have asked. I know we don't really know each other, and don't seen eye to eye on issues of loyalty, but your safety is important to us."

Vesper moved over to her bed and sat down, motioning M to the seat in front of her, beside the bed.

"Where do you want me to start?"

"At the beginning is usually the best place."

"Very well, I first met Yusef, in Moscow when I was working there. We met in a bar; I was having a rubbish day, and just wanted to drink it away. That was when Yusef, noticed me... and we got chatting."

"What did he tell you about himself?"

"He said he was an accountant and worked in finance. I had no reason to doubt him. I found someone who was in a similar business to myself. So, I told him about my job, that I worked with government funds. If anyone knew what kind of day I had, he would."

"Did he seem interested in your job?"

"Yes."

M lets out a sigh. "And, you didn't find this suspicious? You told someone whom you had barely known for a few minutes what you actually did for a living."

Vesper looked away "I had too much to drink, plus I felt I could trust him. After that, he walked me back to my room and I invited him in and well as you can imagine one thing led to another."

M couldn't fault the woman, from what she could gather she didn't have many friends in the National Treasury, none of who she could talk to anyway.

"I awoke the next morning expecting him to be gone, but he was still there. Most men would leave, but not him. I thought that he was different after all. We spent everyday together, until I had another job to carry out. I gave him my number and we kept in touch, even meeting up when we were in the same country."

"It seems that you really care for him."

"Of course I do! Just like, you care for James. Don't think I haven't noticed the way you both act around each other. You're are far more to each other than a boss and employee!"

"Perhaps you're right! But we are not here to discuss my private life we're here to discuss yours. So, if you could please continue the quicker you do, the quicker we can find a way to save him, should he have nothing to do with this whole mess."

"Very well. We met up again in Vienna I had a two week leave owed to me. We made the most of it while we could. It was then he gave me the love knot necklace, and told me our love was infinite. The time seemed to fly by and before we knew it. We had to go our separate ways."

Vesper wrung her hands from either nerves or worry.

Vesper didn't know. It was something she had hoped she would never have to tell anyone, so much for that theory. She couldn't help resenting M a little, if she weren't here, chances where she would have that money all sorted by now.

"It was a few weeks later that I got the phone call from Yusef, saying that he was in trouble and that he needed money to pay off some debts he got himself into. I forged some accounts and sent him the money. I thought it would only be a one off. That was when I got a call three weeks later; I thought it was him...I hadn't heard from him since he told me he was in trouble."

"I'm assuming that it wasn't him."

Vesper shook her head. "No. They said if I didn't deposit ten million in a months time, they would kill him. When I heard that you had called I immediately knew that this was the best course of action. Nigel didn't know about the other forged accounts. To him I was just another glorified accountant that stuck to the rules."

"Did they say who they were when they contacted you?"

"They said that they worked for Quantum. That's all they told me at first, but they gradually seemed to open up once they knew I would cooperate."

"I need a name Miss Lynd."

"He calls himself, Mr White, but that's all I know. That and they..."

"What?"

"They're in the shadows, government officials, personnel they have people everywhere. I wouldn't be surprised if some of your agents are Quantum members. Nowhere is safe. You can't trust anyone; not even James."

M sat there in silence; this ran deeper than she originally thought. Christ, how she missed the Cold War, at least back then they knew who the enemies were. But this- this was something else. Could she trust Bond? He has more or less proven himself on many occasions, but now there is a nagging doubt in her mind.

"I take it they didn't let on to any named members within MI6?"

"No, why would they? They prefer the element of surprise."

"And Le Chiffre, was part of this organisation as well?"

"Yes, I was working with him to help get the funds, but White was only using him as a means to an end. If we never got the password, then the next point of action was for me to seduce and pretend to love James until he entered the password. Then I would leave and they would let Yusef, go."

She had to hold herself back from slapping the younger woman in front of her. She had no doubt James would have fallen for her charade. Then where would they be?

"You actually think they would make it this easy? As you say, they like the element of surprise. They get the money, pretend they have killed him and they all walk away, isolate themselves for a time, then do the same routine all over again."

M stood up and paced the room.

"You don't know that!"

M stopped and turned to her. "I can assure you, they are not the first organisation with this vendetta. We've encountered ones like the before and believe me they are all the same."

"So, what are you going to do with this information? It's not exactly like you can contact them!"

"No." M agrees. "But I have no doubt in my mind that you can."

The silence was suffocating.

"I can't do that! They will know something is amiss, then what? The chances, of you actually catching them will be harder than what it is now!"

M knew she had a point, but they needed to bring this organisation down.

"All right, I'll look into it and see what I can find on this Mr White. However, if nothing turns up you are contacting him unless he contacts you first."

Vesper let out a sigh of relief.

"Remember Miss Lynd you're on a deadline. Fail to give them what they want chances are if your boyfriend is innocent. He's as good as dead."

M made her way over to the door. She would leave the younger woman to her thoughts. "You know where to find me if you do decide to call this Mr White."

Leaving the room, she turned to the agent standing outside Vesper's door.

"Keep an eye on her at all times, do you understand?"

The agent gave a small nod of his head. "Of course, ma'am."

Satisfied, M made her way back to her own room. She just got to the door when she heard Mitchell calling after her.

Stopping in her tracks, she turned to see Mitchell jogging towards her.

"What have you found?" She asks once he stopped in front of her.

"We have had a bit of a problem." He quickly informs her, slightly out of breath.

"In here."

She opens the door and makes her way inside with Mitchell following behind her.

"So, what problem do we have this time?"

"Our prisoner committed suicide."

"How the bloody hell did she manage that? You and the other agents were supposed to be watching her!"

"It was poison; she managed to conceal a vial of it."

She sat herself on the bed. "Please tell me you got some information from her at least?"

"We managed to get a name, but that was all.

"Which was?"

"You're not going to like it ma'am."

"Oh for God sake just tell me!"

"The name she gave us was- Villiers."

"This has to be some kind of joke!"

"I wish it was, but think about it ma'am, who else knew of our location delaying us to get to you? He arranged most of this mission, he knew every detail."

"Does he know we know he's a mole?"

"Not yet. How do you want to play this?"

"Get a hold of Tanner, tell him his vacation time is over. I want him to drill Villiers for everything he knows. Christ is there anyone we can trust?"

"Ma'am?"

"It's nothing. Get me a laptop; I also need a change of clothes."

"I'll get on it right away Ma'am. As for your clothes. I packed a bag for both you and Bond. They're at reception."

"You went through my things?"

"Forgive me ma'am, but I felt you could both use your own clothes."

M didn't know whether to be disturbed or thankful that he saved her a trip. The idea of her bodyguard going through her clothes was unnerving to say the least. She lets go of that thought, if she keeps thinking everyone has an ulterior motive she will become paranoid.

"Thank you Mitchell. Have you retrieved Mathis?"

"We're still looking for him, ma'am. He won't have gone far. We will find him. I should also mention that the CIA is pissed they never got Le Chiffre alive."

"Of course they are. They'll get over it. At this moment in time I couldn't give two shits about the CIA. They are the least of my concerns."

"Once we have a pin point on Mathis, I'll let you know. I'll be back with that laptop later ma'am."

"Thank you Mitchell. Let Tanner know I apologise, that he had to be dragged away from his vacation, but this is more important."

"I will do, ma'am."

Mitchell knew a dismissal when he heard it. He left the room, leaving M to ponder these new pieces of information.

M couldn't believe Villiers of all people was a part of this. She hoped Tanner would be able to get information from him. There's a knock at her door and M has to stop herself from shouting.

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal the nurse that brought her breakfast a few hours ago.

"You can see Mr Bond now if you like ma'am. I'll take you to him."

M rose from the bed and followed the nurse who took a left down an adjacent corridor. They walked past five doors before stopping.

"He's still unconscious, but you are welcome to stay with him as long as you like. A familiar voice may be what he needs."

"Thank you."

"I'll leave you to it. Press the call button if you need anything."

M watched the nurse walk away before taking a deep breath and opened the door, letting herself into his room. She stopped and took in the sight of James lying still on the bed, the oxygen mask over his mouth and took in all the cuts and bruises that covered his face. She gently closed the door behind her, made her way over to his bed, and sat down on the seat that was there.

"You certainly know how to get yourself into a mess don't you James."

She took her hand in his mindful of the IV. She could just make out the bandaged wound on his shoulder where the bullet penetrated. If he hadn't moved her out the way it would be her nursing the shoulder wound or worse. Guilt is eating away at her, how could she think for even a moment that Bond could be a part of Quantum. Right now, it feels like he's the only person she can trust, with the exception of maybe Tanner and Mitchell. However, even now Mitchell's starting to make her doubt her trust in him.

"I could really be using some of your smart arse comments right about now."

There was no answer, but then she didn't really expect there to be. It was ironic how she wished he would shut up earlier, but now she would give anything just to hear his voice.

"It seems that vacation we planned will have to wait. So, it looks like you will have to wait to see me in that swim suit a while longer."

She reached up with her other hand and ran her fingers through his hair, a small smile on her lips. She could picture the look on his face when she told him that while he was awake. Then there was the fact he couldn't go out in the field. It really was one thing after the other. Her actions faltered when she heard him murmur something through the mask.

"James."

"M?" Her name came out as a groan, no doubt due to the pain and the mask obscuring his speech.

"I'm here."

She felt his hand tighten around hers in a firm grip.

"Mathis?"

"Don't worry about him at the moment James; I have agents looking for him."

"He...he...was here."

"What?"

James reached up with his free hand, removed the mask from his mouth, and turned his pain-filled eyes towards her.

"I woke up for a few seconds and I saw him."

If that was the case, he was nearer than she thought. She would have to inform Mitchell to post an agent at all entrances and exits.

"Are you sure James?"

"Positive."

"I need to tell Mitchell."

"There's something else you're not telling me M."

"I'll fill you in later James."

She saw him let out a grimace as he moved slightly.

"Are you in pain?"

"A little."

"That usually means a lot then." She reached over to the wall and pressed on the call button.

"I'm fine."

"I don't believe that for a moment." She put the mask back over his mouth."And this; was in place on your face for a reason."

He gave a weak smile, he could get used to this. It's nice having someone care about his well-being. Although, he has no doubt in his mind's eye that M has always cared for him, even if she did not openly display it in the past.

He diverts his attention to the door when he hears the handle turning, suddenly on alert, as M lets go of his hand.

"Relax James, it probably the nurse."

"Ah, Mr Bond, finally awake. How are you feeling?" The nurse walks over to the bed.

M watches as he relaxes back on the bed. "He's in some pain, even though he would probably not tell you."

She moves out the way so that the nurse can adjust the drip, giving him some more morphine for the pain.

"Apart from that, is there anything else?"

"Can I remove this stupid mask?"

"I suppose, but if you have trouble breathing, it's going back on."

James seemed satisfied and quickly removed it. While the nurse inspected the bandage placed over his shoulder and seemed satisfied.

"You do realise how lucky you are don't you?"

"I've always had luck on my side."

M raised an eyebrow. "And I see you still have your cockiness too. You couldn't have hit your head that hard.

"Do you see how caring my boss is?"

The nurse didn't comment, but gave a small smile in response. "Everything seems to be okay, I'll have someone bring you some food, no doubt you'll be hungry, and I will be back later to change that bandage, "

"When can I leave?"

"Not for a while yet, and you will be out of commission until you are properly healed. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Ma'am. "

"I'll leave you two alone." The nurse made her way towards the door, when she heard Bond's voice call out to her.

"I didn't catch your name."

She stopped and turned to look at them "It's Tracy."

"Thank you for everything Tracy." M told her with gratitude, while Bond gave her his trademark smirk.

"You're both welcome, oh before I forget, your clothes are at reception. Would you like me to get someone to bring them to your room?"

"Thank you for the offer, but I'll pick them up later."

She gave a nod and left, closing the door behind her.

"Now, how the hell does this bed go up?"

"Usually like this." M pressed on one of the buttons on the side of the bed causing it to slowly rise into a sitting position.

"Brains, as well as beauty."

James told her with a grin and turned to her. Only now did he notice the deep purple bruising on the side of her face that his grin disappeared and replaced with anger. He could feel his blood boil, how he would like to bring back that bastard and kill him slowly.

M sensed his mood change as his attention was drawn to the bruise on her face.

"It's only a bruise James; it'll heal along with my arm."

"It still shouldn't have happened, and where the hell was your back up!? They were supposed to be on alert!"

"They got held up, apparently someone knew of their location and tried to delay them from getting to us. They arrived after I put a bullet through Le Chiffre's head.

"The bastard was still alive after I shot him?"

"Yes, let's just say if I hadn't grabbed the gun in time, you would be working under a new boss."

James closed his eyes; he didn't want to think about if he woke up only to find she had been killed. He didn't think he could go on living.

She took his hand in hers. "I'm still here James, but I'm afraid that holiday will have to wait. More urgent matters have arisen.

James reopened his eyes. This couldn't be good. "What have you found out? And don't sugar coat it."

"Very well, we have managed to find out the organisation behind this plus a few names."

"You got all of this out of Valenka?"

"No, she gave us one name before she killed herself. The rest I got from Miss Lynd."

James eyes turned steely, "Vesper? What does she know about all of this?"

M lets out a sigh and sat back down on the chair she occupied earlier. "Apparently quite a lot and I think she knows more than what she told me. This full situation is a mess and it runs deeper than we could ever imagine. "

"Tell me." He ran soothing circles in the back of her hand with the pad of his thumb.

"From what she told me, she is being blackmailed by an organisation called Quantum. They have kidnapped her boyfriend, and if she doesn't pay them ten million, they will kill him.

"It sounds like her boyfriend is in on it to me."

"That's what I thought too. She said she has been in contact with an associate of Quantum known as Mr White. Miss Lynd had already told Le Chiffre the account number; the full scenario was a setup to get the password. "

Bond wanted to hit something or someone, but frankly, he knew it would get them nowhere. He reigned in his anger as M continued to speak.

"I've asked Mitchell for a laptop to see what I can find on both him and Quantum, but I'm not going to hold my breath we'll find anything. I also need to inform Nigel so he can set up a new account for the money."

Bond knows that there is more to this. "There's something else M, I can see it in your eyes."

"It seems this organisation has people everywhere, there may even be members in MI6 and in parliament. We've been sitting with a blind eye for god knows how long, while they have been managing to infiltrate intelligence agencies and governments."

"You said you got one name from Valenka, who was it?"

M looked down at her lap; once again, she may have put her trust in the wrong person if what Valenka said was true.

"M? Is it someone we know?"

She looked back up at him, "Villiers."

James lay there in shock, he couldn't see Villiers being a double agent, but then again you never know really know anyone.

"Do you think he is? What are your instincts telling you?"

"I don't know anymore James! Right now I'm finding it hard to trust anyone, I don't want to believe Villiers is a part of this organisation, but he did know every inside detail of this mission, so it's possible."

"That may be true, but there was also Mitchell, me and you."

"Are you implying that I could be a traitor?"

"What? No, that's not what I'm saying. All I'm saying is, we shouldn't believe anything until we know for definite."

"Vesper also told me that I couldn't trust anyone, not even you."

"And what do you think, do you trust me? Because I can assure you, my loyalty has always been to Queen and country and to you, no one else."

"I know, right now, you're the only one I fully trust."

"So, does this mean we are officially in a relationship?"

M gave him a smirk. "I'm not too sure James, and after all you did wreck the Aston Martin, which by the way I'm eagerly waiting for the repayment."

"That wasn't my fault though M, but if I repay you plus interest, are you willing to give us a try?"

It would be going against everything she swore she wouldn't do, but seeing the hopeful look on his face and the love in his eyes. There was no denying what her heart wanted.

"Yes, I'm willing James, but as I say this can't change anything between us at work. Our personal relationship has to stay out with office hours. It can't interfere and no one can know."

"I'll be more than happy to agree to those terms."

"Yes, I thought you may. Now, I had better inform Mitchell about Mathis. If you actually saw him then he's closer than we think."

She made to let go of James' hand when he gripped on tighter. "Be careful. I'm going to ask if you can move in here. I would rest better knowing you are safe. "

"There's no point in me arguing against this, is there?"

"No."

"Very well." She wouldn't voice it, but she would feel better herself, knowing James is in the same room as her even if he could barely protect a fly at this point.

He pulls her towards him, causing her to stumble. She just manages to put her free hand out so it lands on the other side pillow, preventing herself from completely falling on top of him.

"Are you mad?"

She was only inches away from his face, as she looked into his oh so very blue eyes, staring back into hers.

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"No; but no doubt you'll answer anyway."

She could feel her body dropping closer towards his of its own accord.

"I could, but there is something I would rather be doing."

"Oh, is there? If someone catches us; you're a dead man Bond."

"What's a little risk? It makes it all the more exciting."

She felt a flash of desire shoot through her body at his words. While it is risky, she did have to admit that it did make it that little bit more thrilling.

"Quite, and we both know how you like taking risks don't we?" She murmurs into his ear.

"Most definitely."

He wraps his free arm around her back, tracing his hand up and down her spine, causing him to smile as he feels her tremble.

"James, you are serious about this? It isn't just some façade to bed the boss is it?" M leans away to look at him, noticing the flash of hurt that reflects in his eyes.

"I've never been more serious about anything M. I'll prove it every hour of everyday if I have to."

M has no doubt he will. "Well, I guess you had better start then."

"With pleasure."

"Well, that may have to wait until you're…" Her words are cut off and replaced with a moan as James' lips suddenly connect with hers.

The kiss is slow and tender, but just as passionate if not more so than the ones he bestowed upon her only yesterday. She can hear and feel her own heart racing, as he deepens the kiss, pouring everything he has into it. She feels his hand slide from her back and rested gently on the back of her neck, holding her in place. Her body flush with his. M feels as if she's melting as his tongue works wonders in her mouth. Time seems to stand still as they get lost in the kiss; the world around them has disappeared. The only sound is that of their beating hearts and heavy breathing.

M reluctantly breaks the kiss, causing James to let out a moan at the loss, as she rests her forehead against his.

"I think I might believe you now James."

"Oh really? "

"You may have to prove it again when I get back after speaking with Mitchell though."

She leans back and looks into his eyes, as his hand caress her face.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you are addicted."

"I may be." She kisses the palm of his hand.

"But, for now I had better go. I'll be back as soon as I can." She tells him softly, leaning down, giving him one last kiss on the lips, and making her way towards the door.

"M-"

She turned back round curious as to what he wanted. "Yes?"

"You had better make it quick."

She raises an eyebrow at him, she has a feeling he wants to tell, or ask her something else, but decides against it.

"Impatient are we?"

"For you M- always."

She can feel a lump in her throat at his simple statement. It's ridiculous how she has let him get under her skin, this much in such a short space of time. Then again, as she thinks about it, he always has been.

"I'll try to be quick as I can."

She continues her journey out of his room, to find Mitchell. The door closed behind her and she rests her body against it, closing her eyes. She has fallen deep, and she wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. Shaking her head, she walks along the corridor lost in her thoughts. She's just nearing the corridor that takes her to the reception when a hand clamps over her mouth and one around her chest. The unknown assailant pulls her into an empty room.

"I'm not going to hurt you M. If I let you go, do not make a run for it, or alert anyone. Do I make myself clear?"

She gave a small nod of her head, the assailant releases her and M pushes herself away from him, turning around quickly, her face livid as she looks into the face of Rene Mathis.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

...

James tries to hide the grin on his face when he hears the knock on the door.

"Come in."

The smile suddenly disappears when it isn't M, but rather Mitchell, who is at the door. He tries not to let his disappointment show, as Mitchell make his way over to his bed laptop secured under his arm.

"How are you feeling Bond?"

"I've been better, but I'll live." He moved about trying to get comfortable.

"Good, the sooner you get better, the sooner you can help us with this threat. Where's M? The nurse at reception said she was here."

Bond's face paled "She told me she was going to inform you about Mathis."

"Bond, I never passed her, there is only one corridor from here to the reception. What about Mathis?"

"He was here earlier when I was still slightly out of it."

"Shit! That means he could have been watching our every move."

Mitchell discards the laptop on Bond's bedside table and starts to alert the other agents through his com.

"Where do you think you're going Bond!?"

"What does it look like? I may be injured, but I can still do my damn job! "

Whatever, Mitchell was going to say is lost when he hears Anderson's voice through the com asking him how he wants to handle the situation.

"You, Thompson and Davis keep guard the entrances and exits, while Matthews, Conner, Ross and myself search the building. We need Mathis alive. If you see him you are only to apprehend him. That's an order."

"For Christ sake Bond will you get back in that bed!"

James ignored him and was about to pull out his IV when Mitchell's hand stopped him.

"You will be no use to M in your state. We'll find M. Mathis may not even have her! "

"Come on Mitchell! You and I both know you don't believe that! If you do then, you're a fool!"

"If he has her Bond he won't get far. Now will you get back in that bed and let us do our job!"

Bond gave a frustrated sigh, he knows Mitchell is right, he just hates the thought of not being out there looking for her himself.

"Fine! You had better make sure that bastard doesn't hurt her Mitchell, or I'm also holding you accountable."

"We'll find her Bond you have my word."

Mitchell didn't question what the relationship between him and the boss was, but he had a suspicion it went further than that of a working relationship.

/*\\*/*\

M kept her eyes trained on Mathis watching his every move.

"You do realise that you're going to be caught eventually, don't you?"

"M you have to understand I had nothing to do with any of this. "

M gave a scoff at the statement and folded her arms across her chest.

"You really expect me to believe that! You were working with Le Chiffre for Christ sake!"

Mathis shook his head and looked up towards the ceiling.

"And I suppose Le Chiffre told you that? "

"He may have let that piece of information slip."

M watched as his gaze fell back onto her. "What else do you think you know?"

"Why? So you can go and inform your little criminal organisation! We know it was you that sold us out."

Mathis let out a laugh "I didn't sell you out to Le Chiffre that was all Vesper. I caught on to her little game, but before I could warn you, it was already too late. Yes, I may have spoken to Le Chiffre, but only to find out information that could help you and James."

M still didn't believe a word of what he was saying.

"It's the truth M! What would I hope to gain from all of this? I may have done a lot of things in my life, but being a traitor isn't one of them."

"Alright, let's say I believe you, what information did you manage to find out?"

"This organisation Quantum doesn't begin and end with White. There are more players than just him. He's in association with a Dominic Green; he's apparently one of the top leaders."

"And do you know exactly what this Dominic Green does? Or What they plan to do if they get a hold of the funds from the poker game?" M placed both hands on her hips waiting for an answer.

"No, but from the sounds of it the whole organisation is based on wealth and power and they act as a third party to help fund terrorist groups. And the way they get their money for their cause…"

"They use blackmail. So, Yusef is in on it."

"Yes, and on more than one occasion by the sounds of it."

M paces around the room she could feel herself starting to become agitated. Mathis folds his arms over his chest, watching her walk back and forth, trying to read what she is thinking.

"You should also know that MI6 has mole…"

She stopped pacing for a moment to look at him. "Yes, I'm aware of that; we found out from Valenka that it's Villiers."

She could feel herself losing patience.

"Then you ought to know that you have more than one, and one of them is closer than you think."

M gave him a calculating look. "Who? "

He walked towards her, causing M to tense.

"I'm not sure, but you have to watch your back and James too. They planned to recruit him to their organisation, through Vesper."

She looked at him in disbelief. "James wouldn't join them even if their plan involving Vesper worked."

"You're right, he probably wouldn't have, but if he fell for her charms then he may have. However, since that plan hasn't gone the way they had hoped, no doubt they will use someone else for leverage to make him co-operate."

M looked into his eyes looking for any sign he's lying, but there's none. Mathis is serious.

"If they want him it will be over my dead body."

"They won't kill you, because they need you."

"Me? Why me? I don't exactly have anything they want. "

His voice got a tad lower in case anyone walked past.

"You have James, they know about the two of you, you didn't exactly hide it very well. They will use you against him to make him co-operate."

M felt her mouth go dry; she couldn't allow something like that to happen. She felt herself being caught between two evils. She could end what she had with James or stay with him. Either way, she has a feeling both outcomes will undoubtedly change them.

Mathis saw the conflicting emotions flash over her face.

"I can't tell you the best course of action to take M, you have to make that decision. They may not have gotten the winnings and no doubt you will have the account number changed?"

"Yes."

"I thought as much, it will mean they have nothing to lose. You will possess the new account number. James has the password, do you see what I'm talking about. They will do everything to get that new account number, and then use you so James can give them the password and recruit him at the same time."

Mathis lets out a sigh. "He's loyal to you, they have no chance of recruiting him unless they have you. My advice to you M, get Vesper to contact White, the sooner you get him into custody the sooner you'll bring down this organisation. Green maybe the top leader, but White holds the secrets."

"The chances of Vesper contacting White will be slim at best."

"You have to try, for your sake as well as James'."

M nods her head, she knows Mathis is right; they have to bring this organisation down no matter what it takes. She's so focused on her thoughts; she doesn't see Mathis reach into his coat pocket.

"Forgive me M."

"What…"

Mathis brings out a syringe and quickly injected the contents into M's arm, before pulling it out and throwing it into the corner of the room.

"It's only a sedative, the effects won't last long. No doubt your bodyguards will be looking for you."

M could feel her body relaxing. She tries to focus on Mathis but all she can see is a blur. She tries to speak, but can only make small noises that sound pitiful to her own ears. She feels herself being lifted into his arms, wondering where he's taking her, before she's placed on something soft, realising it's a medical bed.

"It's better that your people think I'm still a traitor, that way they will be oblivious to what you know M. It's for your own safety. I'll be in touch."

She heard his footsteps grow fainter, and the sound of the door opening and closing behind him. She feels her eyes closing and lets her body give into the sedatives effects.

/*\\*/*\

Bond waited until Mitchell's footstep died away, then pulls out his IV. He ignores the pain and blood that run down his hand causing a series of small droplets on the floor. Throwing back the blankets, he swings his legs over the bed, grimacing in pain the new position is causing him. He can feel his legs wobble slightly, as he tries to stand, holding onto the bed for support. Taking careful steps, he slowly makes his way over to the door, losing his balance a few times, as he does so.

He can feel himself becoming breathless with each step he takes, he chooses to ignore it. Finding M is more important anything else, he will worry about himself later. Opening the door, he looks up and down the corridor, noticing it's clear. Heading in the direction that leads to the reception looking into each of the rooms as he does, the journey is slower than he likes.

Reaching another long corridor, he notices one of the rooms has its blinds closed, narrowing his eyes, he makes his way over to the room. All the other room's blinds are open and the rooms empty. Either it's a patient, or it contains M.

Taking a few moments to catch his breath, James pushes open the door and looks into the room his eyes spotting M unmoving on the centre of a medical bed. Walking as quickly as his body allows, he reaches her side, cautiously reaching out his hand feeling for her pulse and letting out a sigh when he feels the strong beat against his fingers.

He gently shake her shoulders, hoping to get her to stir, but luck isn't on his side. Looking around the room, he spots a piece of paper on the bedside cabinet. Walking round to the other side of the bed, he picks up the white sheet, and quickly reads it.

_James,_

_If you're reading this it means you've found M. I've given her a light sedative, the effects should last half an hour at most._

_I've told her what I know. M will explain more. For now, it's better for six to think I'm still a traitor for M's safety and your own._

_I Hope there will be no ill feelings between us. I'll try to keep you both updated if I find out any more information. ._

_Both of you stay safe and be careful who you trust. The threat is closer than you think._

_A Friend_

He didn't know whether to thank Mathis, or punch him the next time he sees him. Crumpling the paper in his hand, he looked down at M wondering what Mathis told her. He hears footsteps at the door, turning he sees Mitchell and three other agents in the doorway.

"I told you to stay put Bond!"

"Well, it's a good thing I didn't. It seems I've done your job for you."

Mitchell walked over to him, "Where's Mathis?"

"I don't know he was gone by the time I got here. Your boss is fine by the way."

"What did he do?" He looked down towards M.

"I'm guessing a sedative since, she's still breathing."

He was becoming frustrated at Mitchell's attitude; he gave him a calculating look trying to get into his head to see what he was thinking. He seemed to be on edge, but about what James doesn't know.

"Hopefully, she can tell us when she wakes up. I'm surprised he didn't kill her."

To Bond it sounded like he was disappointed.

"Well Mathis is not one for mess." He kept his voice level, never taking his eyes off the other man.

"I'll get the agents to keep looking for him, but for now…"

Bond watches as he presses the call button on the wall.

"I'm getting the nurses to take you back to your room, maybe get them to strap you down while I'm at it, so you don't go gallivanting off again."

He bet the bastard would too, gritting his teeth as he gave him a smug look. To someone else it probably would have sounded like a joke, but not to him. There was an eagerness about it, as if he was trying to get him out of the way.

James will be keeping an eye on Mitchell, a very close eye. Too many coincidences and convenient absences were Mitchell is concerned He'll be damned if he let's M be alone with him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

...

M awoke to the sound of muffled voices, she tries to recall what happened then she remembers, Mathis did this and gave her the sedative. Next time she sees him she will stab him with a needle and see how he likes it. As she becomes more aware the voices get louder, she blearily opens her eyes to see Bond, arguing with the nurse, Mitchell and the other agents looking on.

"Bond for God's sake would you shut up and do whatever it is the nurse wants."

"M, how are you feeling?" His worried face comes closer, into her line of vision.

"Like, I've been stabbed with a needle." She moved herself into a sitting position.

Mitchell comes forward cutting off Bond who is about to speak.

"What do you remember Ma'am? Did he say anything that could give us a clue to his whereabouts?"

M gave him a calculating look, "No, not that I recall anyway. He grabbed me before I knew what was happening. He gave the usual spiel about this was only the start of what is to come. I can't recall anything else. Other than him sticking a needle in my arm."

She discreetly looks at Bond seeing the knowing look in his eyes.

"You must remember something ma'am. " He raised his eyebrow sceptical she wasn't telling him everything.

"I've told you what I can Mitchell! And I would appreciate it if you do not take that tone of voice with me again. Understood?"

Mitchell didn't look too happy but agreed.

"Now I think it's time, you got back to what the government pays you for."

Mitchell narrowed his eyes as he looked from Bond and M. The two of them knew something, and what that something is... he needs to find out.

"Ma'am."

She watches as Mitchell and the agents leave the room, leaving only herself, Bond and the irritated nurse.

"Mind telling me what an earth you are doing here Bond, instead of in your bed?"

"Maybe you'll get him to see sense. He refused to budge until he knew you were all right." The nurse gave him another disapproving look.

"I see. Well, I think you can go back to your room now. Don't you?" Last thing we need is for you to be out of the field longer than necessary."

She saw the sweat on his forehead and the discomfort knowing he;s in pain and refusing to say anything.

"Could you get him a wheelchair. Last thing we need is for him to pass out." She looked pointedly at the nurse.

"Of course, I'll be back in a few moments."

M watches as the nurse leaves the room and turns to James.

"I can walk fine." He tells her in annoyance at being treated as if he's an invalid.

"Really, because your posture says otherwise. It will only be for a few minutes at most James. If not for you, then do it for me at least."

"Alright." He concedes, causing M to hide her grin at how easily he gave in.

"I knew you would see it my way."

James moves back slightly so she can get up off the bed, grabbing her arm as she starts to sway. She grabs his arm with her hand and closes her eyes to try to stop the room from spinning.

"I think I'm not the only one that needs that wheelchair."

"I'm fine, James, just stood up too quickly that's all. I'll be fine in a few moments."

"M…"

She opens her eyes and sees the worry in his eyes. "Honestly James, it's nothing."

M lets go of his arms and tries to put what distance she can between them. The action doesn't go unnoticed by him, and it makes him more curious about what Mathis told her. Before he can press her for answers, the nurse returns with the wheelchair.

"It looks like, your ride is here."

"This is bloody embarrassing." He mumbles under his breath.

"Perhaps you should have thought about the consequences before you decided to leave your room."

He huffed in annoyance and sat himself in the chair, trying not to show the look of relief that he no longer had to stand.

"Perhaps you should get a new personal bodyguard."

M gave him a disapproving look. "What makes you say that?"

"I'm not blind M, I saw the way you were looking at him when he tried to interrogate you. You don't fully trust him do you?"

"This isn't the place for this discussion."

"So, you're not denying I'm wrong?"

"I'm not saying you're right either. Let's just focus on getting you back to your room first, then I'll tell you what I know."

"Alright." He finally relents.

The journey back to his room is made in silence, with James checking to make sure M is still beside him. If M noticed, she didn't let him know. She hasn't looked at him once since they left the previous room.

Only once the nurse managed to get James comfortable and the IV reinserted in to the back of his hand, did M finally look at him. Seeing the apologetic look in her eyes; he has an overwhelming sense of foreboding, that he wasn't going to like what she's about to tell him.

"Could you bring me the laptop that was left at reception for me? I would go and get it myself, but someone needs to watch the wanderer."

"Of course, I'll bring it to you in a few moments."

"Thank you."

James waits until the nurse is gone before making his move.

"Out with it M, what did Mathis tell you?"

She filled him in on everything, from Vesper setting up Mathis, to how Greene seemed to be calling the shots. James sat there wishing he was healed enough so that he could hunt down the bastards. When she told him of the mole, and that it was someone close, his suspicions of Mitchell were slowly becoming a reality. He saw her hesitate at the next part wondering what's so difficult that she's finding it hard to continue.

"Just tell me M."

"They want to recruit you. That's the plan anyway. Vesper's a pawn, they hoped that you would fall in love with her, then you would join them."

"Not bloody likely. If they thought that, then they really are stupid."

"Perhaps, or perhaps not. They would have used Vesper as leverage. Join them or kill her. The usual spiel, evil men like to endorse for their own gain. But, since their original plan didn't work, they'll try something else. James they know about us."

The pieces clicked into place, they couldn't use Vesper, so they will use the next available person he's close to. He finally knows where she's going with this.

"Oh no, I know what you're thinking M. I'm not going to bloody well let you." He tells her through clenched teeth.

"It's the best idea we have James. We both know they won't stop until they get what they want."

"Not if we get them first."

"It's too much of a risk James, there's too much at stake. We can't afford them gaining any power, and I can't afford to lose you. Or have your heart rule your head should a situation a rise."

"What are you saying M?"

"I'm saying if the situation calls for it, you put the task of bringing down Quantum before anything else, especially me."

"Do you have any idea what you're asking of me M? You're basically telling me to kill you should I need to."

'That's not what I'm saying…"

"Isn't it? I'll tell you right now M, you can forget about this stupid idea of yours, because it won't come to that."

"Well, in that case it seems our relationship has ended before it's even properly started. If you won't do it, then any plans for whatever this is between us will have to be put on hold until this affair is over, or you move on and we finish it for good."

She knew she wasn't being fair, but there is really no other way around this.

"You haven't exactly given me any decent options. It doesn't mater which one I chose does it? After all I've already lost you anyway. My question is though, did I really have you to begin with?"

"James…"

"All three choices don't appeal to me M. You don't want to lose me fine, but the same goes for me. Do you really think if we end this, they won't go after you to make me cooperate? Because, I can guarantee you they will. They know how much you mean to me, before we even started this relationship. If there has been someone, or some group of people in close proximity reporting back to them, then they knew already you are the key, should the first plan fail."

M knows he's right, but it still doesn't sit right with her. She's cut off from answering him when the door opens and in steps the nurse with the laptop and places it on the table.

"Is that everything?"

"Yes." M replies at the same time as James had says 'no'.

M turns her attention to James wondering what he wants.

"Could you have M's things brought here, and you may want to bring in another bed. She's moving in here."

"I'll have to check first, but I don't see it being a problem. If it keeps you in that bed."

"I think you've got yourself a deal." He gave her a charming smile.

The nurse blushed slightly and left them alone once more.

"I promise we won't let it interfere with the job, but don't for one second think I'm going to give you up."

He turned to look up at her. "You're all I have M, without you I have nothing."

"I never thought guilt trips were your forte James."

"It's the truth."

"You said something earlier James, about Mitchell."

"You can't trust him M, don't let yourself be alone with him."

"What makes you say that?"

"It's probably nothing, but the way he was looking at you when he came into the room after I found you, he almost seemed disappointed and slightly worried about what Mathis may have told you. Which is probably the reason for the interrogation when you regained consciousness."

"Or he was just doing his job?"

James let out a humorless laugh. "You don't believe that anymore than I do M. He's up to something. It's also quite a coincidence that Valenka killed herself in his custody when he was interviewing her. Which makes me think, is Villiers actually in on it? Or is it just some ploy by Mitchell to get us off his trail should any evidence pop up?"

M thought about everything James has just told her, and she has to admit it is plausible, but she wouldn't be jumping to any conclusions. Not until she gets more information.

"Let's see what Tanner got from Villiers and see if your theory is correct."

M took out the laptop, switched it on and started the process of video calling Tanner.

"So, are we still in a relationship, or have I lost you?"

"I'm still here so what does that tell you?"

He gave her a loving smile and is about to pull her in for a kiss, when Tanners voice fills the room, causing him to let out a moan of annoyance.

_"Ma'am, Bond."_

"Tanner." Bond quipped back, as he leaned back against his pillows.

"What have you gotten from Villiers Tanner?" M asked him perching herself on the side of James' bed.

_"He says he has no involvement in with Quantum, and the allegations made against him are false. He did however, inform me that he was in contact with Mathis for the duration, while you and Bond were in Montenegro."_

"Did he say what these conversations were about?"

_"The file request you asked him to retrieve on Miss Lynd. Villiers had a look through it himself and put two and two together, by the time he had informed Mathis you were in trouble it was too late."_

"That would be hard considering Mathis never mentioned to me receiving any contact with Villiers."

_"So, what's our next point of action?"_

'Keep sweating him Tanner. He knows something. He may not be a part of it, but he could have passed on information to someone unintentionally and is covering up for them."

_"There is that possibility, ma'am."_

"Did he mention anything about why Mitchell was delayed in arriving with backup?"

_"No, but there was CCTV at their position. Q is currently looking through it at the moment. To see if we can get a conclusive idea of what happened."_

"What's bothering you Tanner?

He lets out a sigh. _"I hate to say this ma'am, but I can't see Villiers betraying your trust. Okay, he may have passed on information unintentionally, but if he did, he probably didn't know they were also working for Quantum."_

"I think you could be right Tanner. Keep questioning him until he gives us a name."

_"And after that, ma'am?"_

"When he gives us a name, and Q finishes checking the CCTV, he's free to go, but I want you to monitor his movements, and keep tabs on everyone he speaks to."

_"Consider it done."_

"Tanner there is something else I need you to do, but you can't trust anyone with the information."

_"Ma'am?"_ He asked curiously.

"I need you to do a search on a Dominic Greene and a Mr. White. I would do it myself, but I don't trust anyone here and it isn't secure."

_"What is it I'm looking for?"_

"Anything that gives us an idea of where he is located and who his associates are. I need all the information you can find."

_"Ma'am._

"Oh and Tanner? The sooner the better."

The call ended and M closed the laptop and turned to look at James.

"You stayed relatively quiet through all of that."

"I was trying my hardest not to say I told you so."

"It still doesn't prove his innocence James."

"Perhaps not, but think that if he refuses to tell us the name, it means there is someone higher in the government that's passing on information to them. Now it doesn't take a genius to know if it's someone higher up in the government you wouldn't give the name, knowing they could blackmail you with all sorts."

"You know James if you use that brain of yours like that on missions, you could prevent those damages."

"Where's the fun in that. Not much of a blunt instrument after all am I?" He told her smugly.

"It would appear not. We'll see how long it lasts."

She reaches into the front of the laptop bag and pulls out a mobile. Quickly dialing Nigel, she waits a few moments before he answers.

"Nigel, it's M. We have a slight situation."

_"Hello to you too M. What's happened?"_

"I need you to set up a new account code for the money, the last one shall we say has been compromised."

_"Shit, give me a few moments."_

She tapped her fingers against the table waiting for him to get back to her. After a few moments he was back.

_"Okay, that should be everything sorted. Mr Mendel will arrive later on so you can process the new account number and password to transfer the money. Do you have pen and paper to write this down?"_

"You've known me for sometime Nigel, I may have gotten older, but my memory is just as good."

She saw the quick flash of jealously display on James' face and rolls her eyes.

_"How could I forget. Okay the new account number is 03174920."_

"Thank you, Nigel."

_"Do I want to know what happened to the old one for it to become useless?"_

"Probably best you don't Nigel. Take care."

_"You too M."_

Ending the call, she looks up to see James sulking.

"What's the matter with you?"

"What did you mean he's known you for sometime?"

"Exactly that, we've had dealings a few times over the years. Nothing more, nothing less. So, there is nothing to be jealous about James."

She gave him an amused smile, "And stop sulking, it doesn't suit you."

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked her curiously as he saw her stand up.

"To talk to Vesper and try to convince her to call White, the sooner we find him, the sooner we bring down Quantum."

"And do you really think she will?"

"No, but right now James, I'm willing to try anything. I won't be long."

"You said that the last time and look what happened."

She gave him a disapproving look. "You're in luck her room is just four doors down from here so no doubt you'll hear the commotion should I need help."

"That's no joking matter considering the state I'm in."

"Stop worrying James, and you bloody well stay put. I'm not having nurses jump down my throat just because you can't sit still for more than ten minutes."

She bent down and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "Just rest James."

James watched as she left and shook his head, he wouldn't hold his breath that Vesper would contact White, but he would let M do it her way for now.

/*\\*/*\

M walks along the corridor to Vesper's room, noticing the agents she had appointed earlier are no longer there. She decides she would have the agents reprimand later for not following orders, but for now she has more important matters to deal with.

Standing in front of her door, she has her hand poised ready to knock when she heard Vesper's voice talking to someone. Opening the door slightly, she sees Vesper standing in the middle of the room; her back to the door, talking on a mobile.

"They had the account number changed, there is nothing more I can do. I've already delayed them by telling them I won't contact you."

M continues to watch as the woman in front of her starts to become agitated. She has a feeling it's White on the other line, but hearing only one side of the conversation isn't helping matters.

"And how am I supposed to do that? He won't let her out of his sight."

She narrows her eyes wondering what they were now planning. She's now a security risk. She couldn't be allowed to remain free.

"That's easier said than done White, he's not stupid he would never fall for that."

Fall for what? M couldn't help but wonder, the more she heard, the more she didn't like the way this is heading.

"I think he would rather die than join Quantum. He's loyal to her, too loyal. You've no chance of recruiting him.

"A contract?"

She heard Vesper give a sigh of defeat. "Fine, I'll do it. But after this is over I want out. I've done everything you've asked."

"I understand."

M watches as she ends the call, and quietly closes the door. Heading back in the direction of James' room, she sees the agent that was standing guard earlier head in her direction.

"Is everything all right, ma'am?"

"No! Everything isn't all right! When I give you orders to stand guard outside a suspects room, that usually means you do not leave until I order otherwise! Understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am." The agent quickly agreed, following her orders.

M watches as the agent passes her, making his way back to Vesper's room, while she continues in the direction of the room she now shares with James.

Upon entering, she sees him look up and give a smirk only for it to disappear.

"What happened?"

"Apart from agents not following orders? M looked at him gravely. "It seems our Mr. White has a plan B."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

...

**White's state home - Villa Gaeta, Lombardia, Italy**

White hung up the call with Vesper, silently cursing her foolishness. She wasn't turning out to as useful as he first thought. Now he would have to change their plans. The account number he had was useless. He needs that number and he needs Bond's boss to do it for him. If the man had only fallen for Vesper, they would have had him and the money. If anyone could keep MI6 of their tail was the notorious James Bond. Bond knew the ins and outs of the of SIS, he would also make a valuable hit man.

White walks over to the computer monitor, and looks at the picture of Bond's boss staring back at him. His source sent him everything available on Olivia Mansfield, and he has to admit she seems a formidable woman, smart and still has a certain beauty about her. But she also represents a threat to their plans. No doubt she's looking to find every bit of detail she can about them. They had come too far for one woman to ruin it all, but it would be a shame to kill her should Bond not cooperate. She has potential, if she will turn. What she knows would be an advantage to the operation, but she's likely too loyal to Queen and country.

He should have seen it first, she's the key to everything. If Bond still won't cooperate he would kill them both. With Olivia out the way, he could have his own man appointed as head of MI6. Giving the screen a calculating look, a new plan forms in his mind. Looking through his contacts, he finds the number he's looking for and presses call. After a few rings, a voice sounds on the other end.

"I think I've found a way that could solve all our problems."

"What about Bond and the money?" The receiver gruffly replies.

"We're working on it, but as of this moment, Bond is no longer our main concern, but we will let them believe he is."

He gave a smirk and continues to stare at the monitor. There could only be one winner at the end of this, and right now he's the one holding the winning hand.

/*\\*/*\

**Villa Balbianello, Lombardia, Italy**

Bond's ears perk up, wondering what she's heard from Vesper.

"Do you know what this latest plan involves?"

"No, I only heard one side of the conversation, there was something about a contract and that 'he would never fall for that', I'm assuming she was referring to you."

"At least she is right about one thing."

"Quite, we need to detain her. She knows where White is."

James sat there lost in thought. "It also means that someone here gave her a mobile. I wonder who could have done that?"

M gave him a reproachful look, and turned the laptop back on.

"They may have done, which is the reason why I need Tanner out here, with a few agents to question her. She won't answer to me or you, so Tanner is the next best thing."

There's a knock on the door and M looks to James giving him a nod.

"Come in."

James becomes more alert upon seeing Mitchell enter the room.

"I've done a thorough search of the premises ma'am no sign of Mathis."

"I didn't expect there to be. Is there anything else Mitchell?"

Mitchell steps forward slightly, causing Bond to sit up straighter.

"I was wondering if you managed to get any information from Villiers Ma'am."

"None yet, he's not willing to give us a name, but told Tanner enough to help us gain some information on White's whereabouts. Tanner's having Q check the CCTV footage of where you were stationed to see if we can get any leads from that front."

M watched the man's posture change, and narrowed her eyes upon seeing the worry on Mitchell's face.

"Hopefully, there will be something to help us progress in this enquiry Ma'am."

"Here's hoping Mitchell. If that's everything, I want you to guard Miss Lynd until Tanner arrives."

"Of course Ma'am, Bond."

Mitchell left them alone and M counted to three under her breath waiting for James to say something. She only got to two before his voice filled the room.

"Still think he has nothing to do with it?"

"Oh, shut up and let me contact Tanner."

She waits for Tanner to answer with no luck and let out a sigh of frustration.

"Well, you did tell him to keep sweating Villiers and to do a search on White and Greene." He told her amused.

"Yes, thank you for that reminder James."

Her gentle tapping of the keyboard fills the room, causing James, to wonder what she's doing.

He watches in slight awe as she hacks into the facilities CCTV cameras, finds the ones situated inside and outside of Miss Lynd's room as well as the ones around the perimeter and brings them up on the screen.

"I'll say it again M, you're full of surprises."

Her lips turn up slightly, in amusement. "The only problem is, there is no sound, so we will need to make do with this for the time being."

M watches as Vesper paces her room, biting her nails as she does. The woman knows she's living on borrowed time. An organisation like Quantum, and people like White don't let their associates just walk away. They will kill her eventually.

She comes out of her thoughts when she notices an incoming call from Tanner, clicking accept, she wastes no time in asking what he found out.

_"Ma'am, I have some good news and bad news."_

"I thought there might be. What have you found?"

Tanner looks tired, more than he normally does. M knows this is having just as much of an effect on him, as it is them.

_"I did those checks like you asked me too, and it seems Dominic Greene runs an organisation called Greene Planet. Which is supposedly devoted to buying up large sums of land for ecological preservation. He is currently working on something called the Tierra project in Bolivia, and it seems our friends from the CIA have been tracking his movements for some time."_

"How long has he been on their priority list?" M asked him urgently.

_"Two years by the looks of it, but I'm assuming they don't have enough evidence on him, hence they are tracking his movements."_

"Could it be possible that there are some Quantum members working in the CIA?"

_Tanner let out a sigh. "It's possible Bond, but we can't know for certain."_

"And what about White? Were you able to find anything on him?" M jumps to the case, trying not to think about more Quantum members running amok.

_"That's the bad news, it seems he is in our system, but I can't access his information."_

"What the hell do you mean you can't access his information?"

_"Exactly that, ma'am, it requires high clearance level, even you don't have permission to gain access to it. Which means..."_

"It's someone who's higher up in the government hierarchy. Shit."

_"Precisely, ma'am, and whoever it is doesn't want anyone to find out White's information which makes tracking his whereabouts all that more difficult. We have nothing concrete to go on."_

"What about Villiers?"

_"Still no luck, but it proves your theory that whoever he passed information to works for our government."_

"And without a name, or evidence we have no way of stopping them."

_"I'm afraid so, ma'am."_

The sound of Tanner's phone ringing halts their conversation. M waits with bated breath, wondering what's happening now. It wasn't long before he ended the call, and turns his attention back to them.

_"It seems, Q has checked through the CCTV footage, but from what he tells me, Mitchell's story checks out."_

"He has to be lying Tanner, get Q to check it again." Bond being annoyed is an understatement. He knew that bastard has something to do with all of this.

_"Bond, Q knows what he is doing. Do you believe that he would mess this up?"_

Tanner knows it's getting to him, but it's getting to all of them, and putting the blame on one man is getting them nowhere.

Bond didn't answer him, knowing Q is excellent at what he does, but even geniuses can make mistakes.

"Tanner, I need you and a few agents out here. We need to take Vesper in for questioning. She is now a high security risk and you're the one I trust to get the job done."

_"Very well Ma'am, what about Villiers?"_

"He had his chance Tanner, lock him up for now. Maybe he will be more cooperative knowing the longer he withholds information, the longer he will stay that way."

_"Ma'am. Oh, there was one more thing. I should probably say congratulations."_

"For what?" She's looking at him in confusion.

_"It's about time, you and Bond got together." _

If there wasn't a screen separating them she would wipe that smile off his face.

"What gave you that idea?" She asks curiously.

_"Considering the first time you contacted me, I had obviously interrupted what was no doubt going to be an intimate moment, if Bond's sulking attitude is anything to go by."_

"I'll crack the jokes Tanner." James told him, put out at being caught sulking, even though he had a valid reason for doing so.

M groaned in annoyance. "I would rather you didn't Bond. And for god sake Tanner wipe that stupid grin off your face."

_"Yes, ma'am. I'll try to be there as soon as I can."_

The monitor once again showed the cameras outside Vesper's room. M noticed not much had changed, but then again she hadn't expected it to.

"That was a complete waste of bloody time. We're no further forward. Villiers is shit scared to talk, and there may be quantum members in the CIA. Oh, and let's not forget our own government seems to want to prevent us from finding out what we have on White."

"That's about the gist of it James. If Tanner can get Vesper to disclose the information on White, we may be able to pin point a location for him and bring him in."

"There's always Mathis? "

M let out a sigh. "He doesn't know anymore than we do. He already told me all he knows."

"So we what; just sit back and wait for White to make his move and carry out whatever plan he has in mind?" James grumbles not liking the idea one bit.

"For the time being. Once the money is transferred, it will give us one less thing to be concerned about."

James lays there, lost in thought, there must be something they're missing, but he couldn't think of it for the life of him. He hears M mumbling about the CIA, then his eyes widen.

"Wait, Tanner said the CIA is tracking Greene's movements?"

"Yes, but they're hardly going to reveal anything they have on him are they?"

"The CIA won't, but there may be someone who will."

M turns and looks straight at him, waiting for him to elaborate.

"Think about it M? Who bought me back into the game?"

M's eyes, widened realisation dawning over her, "Felix."

"They wanted us to hand Le Chiffre over to the CIA for questioning, so they probably knew if they questioned him..."

"They would find Greene which would lead them to White."

"Exactly." James' smiling that the two of them are on the same wavelength.

"Do you trust him?"

"I've no reason not to."

M gave her own smile. "Very well, do you know how to contact him?"

"Hand me the laptop."

M did as he asked, and watches as he types away, wanting to know the means he has in contacting Felix.

"While you do that, I'm going to go for a shower. I feel like death warmed over."

"Still very beautiful though." James looks up from the screen and gives her wink.

"Rein it in James and make sure you keep an eye on the CCTV."

She sees his face light up, as she shakes her head.

"I meant for Vesper, but know this James. If I come back and find you have been watching me in the shower you're going to have more injuries on top of the ones you already have. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal. M, you sure know how to kill the mood."

"I have been known for it."

She made her way towards the a joining bathroom only to stop in her tracks.

"Something wrong?"

"I've just realised our clothes are still at the bloody reception."

"I'll call for the nurse."

"No you bloody well won't!"

He halted his finger over the button, in amusement.

"We aren't in a hotel, I'll go and get them myself."

"I'm starting to think you want as far away from me as possible."

"Oh for Christ sake." She marches from the room, ignoring his protests for her to come back.

Although, still in a great deal of discomfort as the medication wears off, James can't help but grin. He does love riling her up. James presses his button to give him a bit more pain medication. He doesn't want to go to sleep but he needs to take the edge off the throbbing of his groin and stabbing pain in his chest.

Looking back at the monitor he scrolls through SIS database finding the one file Tanner couldn't access. He only had three attempts to try this before he would be locked out. After two tries, he let out a frustrated sigh, it had to be something related to White. They wouldn't use 'Quantum' it was too obvious. But then again... Taking a gamble he quickly tried again and pressed enter.

He let out a triumphant grin and quickly scrolls through White's information. He looks at the picture of an older man who appears to be the same age as M. Ignoring the picture he continues to scrolling through the file, noticing they've been keeping tabs on him for a few years. Looking through the list of destinations, where he was last sighted, he notices that he has been to more than twelve countries in the space of a month. He's on the verge of scrolling down more, when he stops seeing the same place listed more than once. Saving all the data to the laptop, he brings up a satellite image and quickly types in the address he saw on White's file, and curses under his breath at what he sees.

"What have you gone and done now James?" M walked in the room two bags in hand.

"How long did Tanner say he was going to be?" He asks her urgently.

"He said he would get here as soon as he could? Are you going to tell me what this is about?"

M dumped the bags and walked over to his bed.

"I've got a location on White."

"How the hell did you manage that?"

"That's not important, what is important is sending agents to this location." He turned the laptop to face her seeing her face pale.

"Shit! He's been that close by this whole time?"

"It would seem so. I downloaded everything we have on him, it's just a matter of going through it with a fine tooth comb."

M knew they would have to play this carefully. She didn't trust any of the agents here, and waiting for Tanner could give White time to slip under the radar once again.

"What are you thinking M?"

"I think, we should wait before we send agents to White's location. I don't trust any of the agents here, and quite frankly I can't risk for them to tell him we know where he is. If he's even still there. The more we know about him, the more aware we will be to his next move."

James wasn't satisfied with her answer, the more they delayed this the less chance they had of apprehending him, but he could see where she's coming from.

"Now tell me how you got this information? When you were supposed to be contacting Felix."

"I'm not going to get a bollocking on how it's against conduct am I?"

"You might if you don't tell me." She crosses her arms over her chest wincing slightly as she feels the skin pull under her bandage.

"Well, as you know all government agencies love password protecting all their files, yours included. My first two tries were unsuccessful as you probably guessed, but whoever locked his file couldn't have been more obvious if they tried."

"Wait, you're trying to tell me they used 'Quantum' as the password?" Disbelief clouding her voice.

"In a manner of speaking. They may be obvious, but they aren't that thick."

"Would you get to the point James."

"I thought about it, then I remembered the whole scenario with Skyfleet. They had a code word 'ELLIPSIS' which was essentially a pass code for the security room at the airport. Basically one letter is substituted as a number. So, I did the same with the word 'QUANTUM' which gave me the code '7826886' and voila. As I say they are obvious, but not thick."

"I'm impressed James. I think those blows to the head actually did you some good this time around."

"Does that mean I get a reward?" He asks eagerly.

"Perhaps later. I want you to make yourself even more useful and go through that file. Any information you find stays between us for the time being. While you do that, I'm going for that shower, make sure you don't leave that bed. Try to get a hold of Felix since you seem so eager earlier."

"Yes Ma'am."

He watches as M grabs her bag from where she left it and enters the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

James couldn't help but give a smirk at the simple action. If all went according to plan they would be able to capture White in a few days.

With any luck he may get to spend some time with M without having to worry about White, Quantum or bloody Mitchell. It's a soundproof plan in his head, but when did anything go right for them, maybe this time would be different, but he wouldn't hold his breath. He would mention a vacation to M later. For now he will focus on White's file and try to get in contact with Felix, hoping he can shed some light on what exactly the CIA was up too in regards to Greene.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

...

M exits the bathroom, she notices there's now another bed pushed up next to James', causing her to raise an eyebrow.

"How long was I exactly in there for?"

"Long enough, I thought I would have to send out a search party." He gave her a grin.

She gave him a scowl as she smooths down her top, trying to flatten some of the creases that are there with no luck. It would have to do. She feels human again, so that is good at least.

"The semi-casual look suits you M." He compliments her white cotton trousers, and her quarter length pale pink blouse.

"I'm glad you approve of my style choices James." She gives him a grin and moves to sit on her own bed that the nurse obviously had brought in.

"Any updates while I was away?"

"Some, but not enough. Every time we're one step closer, we end up three steps back."

"So, Whites' file held no more useful information."

"Afraid not. Other than he has been in contact with Greene for some months. However, Felix is another matter."

"How so?"

"Apparently they found Greene's company, Greene Planet is a cover. He gets diplomats and presidents of countries to accept deals, which would inevitably put him and Quantum in main control of the country's oil and water supplies."

"So, in order for it to be distributed, countries would have to undoubtedly pay a large some of money, which would then continue to fund their little organisation."

"Pretty much. The CIA is sending Felix and the CIA's section Chief Gregg Beam to Bolivia to ensure America gets oil rights there."

"That doesn't surprise me, the CIA will lie with anybody as long as they get something out of it. Did you manage to get anything else from him?"

"Only that Greene is going to try to get the Bolivian president to agree to their deal. He doesn't trust Beam, but apart from that they won't know anymore until they meet with Greene at the end of the month."

"Get me the President of Bolivia. The number for his direct line should be in our system. I think we need to give him a slight advantage on refusing this deal."

"Are you sure that's wise M? Even if he declines, Greene will go to someone else who will agree and dispose of the current president putting one of them in his place. What good would that do for the country? The government is already corrupt, it will only add more fuel to the fire." James tries to make her see reason.

"We need to at least try. Failure isn't an option."

She wouldn't change her mind, it would either work or it wouldn't, but at least she would be able to sleep somewhat better knowing that she at least tried to do something instead of sitting back doing nothing.

"You'll need the phone."

"Thank you for that observation James. I did gather that concept."

James types in the number that is on the monitor and tosses it over to her, M catches it in her hands.

"It's ringing." He gives her a grin.

M holds the phone to her ear, giving him a reproachful look; if he wasn't injured she would have slapped him for his cheek.

"President Vargas, It's MI6. We have information on a Dominic Greene… He is going to approach you in the hopes of making a deal with him...Do not trust him, he has a bigger vendetta up his sleeve... no matter how convincing he sounds...Yes...He lies, by saying that you and your country will benefit."

James watches as she speaks to the Bolivian President knowing they are making a huge mistake. If this all goes balls up it will find it's way back to M putting not only her job, but her life on the line.

"I would appreciate if you keep this information between us. It's in every-one's best interest."

Bond has to refrain from rolling his eyes, as she hangs up the call.

"That information won't stay secret for long M."

"You think I don't know that James, but what more can we do?"

M knew he wouldn't be pleased with the answer. "Look, perhaps we should get some sleep. Tanner should be here tomorrow. If luck is on our side, hopefully we can arrest White and get one step closer to bringing down Quantum."

"I hope you're right M."

For all their sakes, she hoped so too.

"So, some sleep M. Are you sure that's all you intend for us tonight?" He gives her a smirk.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer. You know James there is a good saying, patience is a virtue."

"And you know patience is something I don't have."

"Quite, but for this time you are going to learn to have it." She informed him sweetly.

"M..."

She merely chuckles and lays down on her own bed, staring over at James who is pouting.

"If the circumstances were different James and you weren't injured, then there could have been a possibility. You have pushed yourself far enough today and you will hardly be able to keep up with me in your current condition. I mean even if we joined the beds together it still wouldn't be efficient. But then again we may not have needed the beds. The walls seem to be quite supportive."

She masks a smile at hearing him groan, no doubt imagining everything she just said...vividly.

"There is always next time I suppose." She gives a wistful sigh. "Well, goodnight James."

James looks over at M noticing she had really gone to sleep. He would get his own back on her for teasing him. But damn, he couldn't get the images out of his head. Sleep wouldn't be coming easy for him tonight. That woman was a damn tease. He never took her eyes off her, watching has her face relaxed in sleep, she really is beautiful. He presses the button for more pain medication, he has no idea how long passes before he too falls into an uneasy sleep, with his dreams filled with him, M and a wall.

/*\\*/*\

While M and James slept, Mitchell made his way to Vesper's room needing to find out what the woman had said to M, but first he has to get rid of the agent standing guard.

"Why don't you take a break? I can handle this until you come back."

"M, ordered me not to leave my post."

"What M doesn't know won't hurt her. Trust me." Mitchell gave the man a forced smile.

The agent thought about it for a few moments before agreeing, he could be doing with a break.

"All right, thanks Mitchell."

Mitchell waited until the agent disappeared, his smile vanishing as he opens the door to Vesper's room.

Hearing her door opening, Vesper sits up seeing Mitchell in the doorway.

'What do you want? I haven't told her anything about your involvement if that's what you're worried about."

"Really, then do enlighten me on why she seems wary of me." He hisses through clenched teeth.

"I don't know. I can't control the way she acts around you. She doesn't suspect you. She's probably on guard, unsure of who she can trust."

"For your own sake Miss Lynd, you had best be right. If you fail us one more time, you're finished. I'll make sure of that myself."

"Are you threatening me? White, won't be happy, and my job isn't finished yet."

"I can assure you, it's a promise, as for your job you are easily replaceable. Surely, White informed you of that."

Vesper gave a nod knowing he's right, she should just tell M what she knows and be done with it, but she couldn't as much as she wanted to she valued her own life more than the life of the older woman. She's old anyways, chances are she doesn't have many years left in her.

"Then you are aware of Whites plan?"

"I am. I won't fail Mitchell."

"For your own sake, I hope you don't. It will be such a pity to have to kill you. Would be such a waste." His eyes roamed her body.

She suddenly felt exposed by the way Mitchell is looking at her.

"If that's all you came here for, I would like to get some sleep so if you could leave that would be appreciated."

"What's wrong, Miss Lynd, afraid I'll take advantage of you?" Mitchell gave her a smirk.

"Don't worry, you're not my type. I prefer my women in control. Goodnight Miss Lynd, try not to worry too much." He mocks before leaving her room.

As soon as the door closes, she lets out a breath she didn't know that she was holding. She felt tears fill her eyes, before she angrily threw the love knot necklace across the room. Lying on her bed, she turns to her side and stares out the window, thinking back to when her life seemed a lot simpler and she didn't have to worry about anything or anyone. But as of now, those days are long gone.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

...

M, awakes from sleep to the sound of hushed voices. Blearily opening her eyes she can make out the figure of James sitting up on his bed talking to Tanner.

"You got here quick." She muffles her yawn behind her hand.

"Good morning ma'am. How are you feeling?"

"Better than what I was. I must look a sight." She sat up and ran her fingers through her hair and flattening out her clothes trying to make herself look somewhat presentable.

"A lovely site at that." James told her with a smile.

Tanner looks between them both noting the way they both seem at ease with each other. They definitely are a good match. He has never seen M, or Bond for that matter this relaxed. They're usually at each others throats, so this is a nice change. He has to admit even with the drama unfolding with this case.

"I'm glad you think so James." She rolls her eyes.

Tanner's attempting to keep the grin off his face, but M catches him and narrows her eyes.

"Care to enlighten us on what's so amusing?"

"Just the fact that if the two of you are going to keep this at all discrete, the both of you aren't doing a very good job. It's already bad enough, when you're at each others throats, people still thought you were in a relationship. But this-" He waves his hands between Bond and M.

"Will prove them right."

"You just have to hand it to your employees M, they are quite perceptive." Bond gives her a grin.

"Don't start Jam... Bond."

"Surname is it now M?" James asks finding the whole situation amusing.

She ignores him and looks over towards Tanner. "None of this conversation leaves this room. Do I make myself clear?"

Tanner nods grinning, he values his life. He doesn't need M hunting him down and stringing him up.

"Let's hope your new found relationship stays this way."

"Well, it's a relationship of sorts." M, refused to talk about this with Tanner.

"Of sorts?" Tanner asks amused.

"She means we haven't done the deed yet."

"Bond! If I need your input, I'll bloody well ask for it!"

Tanner closes his eyes trying to block out ever hearing what Bond just said.

"Too much information Bond, I didn't have to know that."

"Sorry Tanner, as I was saying it's a relationship of sorts, I never intended for it to happen, but it did and that's all there is to know."

"I had to admit, when I first realised you were in a relationship I was a tad surprised, I didn't expect you to recuperate his feelings ma'am."

"What do you mean you were only a tad surprised?" She asked defensive.

"The way you two bicker back and forth you're like a married couple and don't get me started on the sexual tension every time you are both in the same room."

"Tanner..."

"I'm happy for you both ma'am and your secret is safe with me. If anything I'm relieved, if I had to suffer through anymore of your antics I was going to lock you both in a room until you did something about this."

"Yes, well... thank you Tanner." It's the first time that she's felt unsure about how to respond to him. She decides to hurry the conversation along.

"Now, that's out the way. Let's get back on topic shall we?"

"Bond has been filling me in ma'am. The agents are already on their way to White's location. I've set up a communication centre in one of the empty rooms." He looks at his watch.

"They should be arriving in just under twenty-five minutes."

"Very well, that gives me enough time to freshen up." M gets up out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. Tanner waits until the door closed before he rounds on Bond.

"Let's make one thing clear Bond. While I'm happy you are both in a relationship, if you hurt her in any way or are just using her as a ploy to say you've slept with the boss, it's not M you'll have to watch out for. It's me. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal Tanner. I wouldn't use her like that. She means more to me than you will ever know."

"If I didn't know any better I would say you have fallen in love with her."

"I am, always have been and always will be."

Tanner seems satisfied with the answer, and gives him a smile. "Well, congratulations again then Bond, perhaps she will make a decent man out of you after all."

James gives him a smirk, as the bathroom door opens. M stops in her tracks staring at the two men.

"What were you both discussing?" She looks back and forth between the two men raising an eyebrow at their abrupt silence.

"Nothing much, Tanner was just asking when I can start to get up and about again." Bond lies.

"I see." M doesn't believe a word of it.

"The nurse came by while you were asleep. Apparently I can start trying to get back on my feet today, thank God. If I had to spend another moment in this bed I'm going to go insane."

"It's for your own good. Let's hope you can follow the doctors and nurses orders for a speedy recovery then." M told him matter of factly.

"You ready Tanner? Let's get this over with."

Tanner stands up, and moves towards the door. "I'll give you both a few minutes alone."

Once the door closed, M crosses her arms over her chest. "What are you discussing with Tanner?"

"I told you..."

"And I wasn't born yesterday."

"Fine, he gave me the if I hurt you, you deal with me speech."

"He what?!"

"Relax M, he cares about you. He's just doing what any good friend does."

M uncrosses her arms and lets out a sigh. She did have to admit that she and Tanner did have a decent working relationship, and she considered him a friend. However, that didn't mean she wasn't mortified that he thought that she couldn't fight her own battles.

"Leave the man alone M. Given my reputation, you can hardly blame him for being protective."

She knew he had a point, but James is overprotective enough, without another wanting to defend her honour.

"Perhaps, but I had best get a move on. Maybe I'll be back in time for your celebratory bed leave."

"You better be." He puffed up his pillows wanting to get more comfortable.

"Will be nice to have a decent bed again as well. How you could sleep in one of these peacefully is beyond me."

"You're worse than a woman James. I'll be back later."

She leaned in and gave him a kiss, Bond holding her in place enjoying the brief moment of shared bliss, before M has to leave him yet again. M finally pulls away and traces his cheek with the pad of her thumb.

"Behave for the nurses James."

"I'm not making any promises."

M shakes her head and makes her way to meet Tanner out in the corridor.

"Ready ma'am?" He asks when he see her exit their room.

"Let's get this over with."

Tanner led her to the third room down, and upon entering M took note of the surveillance that was set up and made her way to one of the seats.

"I spoke to Mitchell upon arriving ma'am."

"I see."

"He was updating me on Vesper, but he also mentioned you seemed off with him."

"I have my reasons Tanner, but until I know more I'm not jumping to conclusions."

"Christ you think he's apart of it?"

"Perhaps, as I say I don't know for certain. Bond is adamant that he is and his instincts are never wrong."

Tanner has to agree, Bond has proven them right on more than one occasion. He heard a beep from his watch and looks down at it. "Ten minutes until they reach White's location."

"Thank God. I'm going to need a holiday after this."

Tanner smiles and took a seat next to her. "The two of you should get away for a few weeks. I can handle this mess until you get back."

"I can't allow you to do that Tanner, bringing down this organisation is more important than holidays."

"It will do you both some good, even if White is caught, it's going to take us time to obtain any information from him. I can even keep you updated. I know Bond will appreciate having time alone with you. God knows when the next time you both will get some downtime once all of this gets out."

"I'll think about it Tanner, but I'm not guaranteeing anything."

Tanner looks at the monitor noticing the agents are nearly at White's estate. It's nearly showtime.

/*\\*/*\

Mitchell stands outside the door listening to the conversation inside the room, he knew they were up to something. He could feel his palms sweating that his suspicions are confirmed and M's lost trust in him. At hearing Tanner say agents were on their way to White's location he wonders how they discovered that information. Stepping away from the door he wastes no time in making his way down the corridor and outside, dialling White's number.

_"This had best be good news Mitchell."_

"You need to leave, agents are on their way to your position as we speak."

_"How long?"_

"Ten minutes."

White hangs up and Mitchell knows it's just a matter of time before they caught on that he is the traitor, even though it seems Bond has already come to the conclusion. They need to move their plan along quickly if it's to be a success. He just hopes White manages to escape in time, otherwise all of this will have been for nothing.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

...

M and Tanner are in the room as the agents are getting into position around Whites' palatial home. M knows that the chances are small, but she will take anything she can at the moment. Placing the comm ear-bud in her ear, she waits with bated breath as she watches the agents scatter round the perimeter.

_"Entering White's estate now."_

"If you find White you are to capture him and bring him in for questioning."

_"Copy that Tanner."_

M continues to watch the monitors, looking at the hallway and raising an eyebrow at the decor, at least she knows where half of the government funds would go to. She saw a group of agents cautiously making their way up the stairwell and approaching the first room on the landing.

_"Kitchen and living room are clear. Moving into the dining area."_

Tanner looks to M noticing she hasn't taken her eyes off the screen.

"We'll get him ma'am."

"I hope you're right Tanner."

The minutes ticked by with no luck and M was losing hope. She was on the verge of telling Tanner to call the agents off when the sound of gunfire filled her earpiece.

"Report. What is your situation?"

_"Target sighted, ma'am."_

"Proceed with caution. Injure him if need be, but keep him alive."

Two agents crumple to the floor not quick enough to evade White's bullets, their injuries didn't look too serious from what she can tell, well at least she hopes they aren't.

She stands up and starts to pace the room as the bullets continue to fire, before they come to a stop, causing her to turn to Tanner who looks as confused as she.

"Report."

_"Suspect is apprehended, ma'am. We've got him."_

M let out a relieved sigh, which she could see mirrored Tanner's own.

"Take him to the safe house and Tanner will meet you there. Keep your eyes on him at all times. We don't need to lose him after capturing him. How are the injured agents?"

_"They're fine ma'am minor injuries."_

"Good, make sure they are seen to immediately. I want some agents to remain at his estate. There may be some evidence that we can use to our advantage."

_"Understood, ma'am."_

"Excellent work."

_"Thank you, ma'am."_

M took the comm from her ear and tosses it on the desk.

"It seems luck was on our side ma'am." Tanner gave her a smile.

"Perhaps."

"What are you thinking, ma'am?"

"All of this, capturing White, it seems too simple. When has capturing an assailant ever been this easy Tanner?"

"With respect, ma'am I think you are looking into this too much. We have captured him that's the main thing."

M let out a sigh. "But how long will we have him in custody for before he tries anything."

"We'll worry about that should the occasion arise. For now, you had best give Bond the good news."

"I'm surprised he didn't come in here."

"Don't jinx it. He will be disrespecting your orders in no time, I'm sure."

"Quite, but until then I want you to take Mitchell, Miss Lynd and a few agents to the safe house."

"Ma'am?"

"If Mitchell is working for White, let's see how he reacts in the same room as him."

"Are you sure that's wise? What about you?"

M gave him a smile. "I think I will take that vacation after all Tanner, but keep me updated on everything you find out."

"That won't be a problem, ma'am. I'll go and inform Mitchell of our plan and get everything ready."

"Keep an eye on him Tanner, until we know otherwise he isn't to be trusted."

Tanner gave her a nod and watches her leave.

"Enjoy your time with Bond, ma'am. You both deserve it."

M turns to see Tanner giving her a true smile that she could not help but return.

"Thank you Tanner."

M makes her way down the corridor back to James' room and lets herself in to see James in the same position she left him. His eyes brightened up at seeing her.

"Well, did they capture him?"

"As of now, White is currently in MI6 custody. We got him James."

James has known her long enough to know she's still on edge, despite White being caught.

"You still sound unsure?"

M makes her way over to him and sits herself down on his bed.

"It just seems too simple, James."

"Sometimes luck is on our side M, and today is one of those times. Today doesn't appear to be so bad after all."

"Then you may want to know that after you are healed, we have the chance for a small vacation."

"I never thought I would see the day, the head of MI6 will willingly take a holiday. Did Tanner have anything to do with this?"

"Perhaps, so what do you say?"

"I say I should probably thank Tanner for making you agree to a holiday, but first you owe me a kiss."

"Do I? I don't seem to recall owing you anything."

"After the stunt you pulled last night darling I think a kiss should make up for it."

"Just a kiss?"

"Well I'm game for anything if you are." He gives her a grin.

M leans down closer to him so her lips are only centimetres from his.

"I thought you might be, but I seem to remember telling you it will take two dates before anything happens. So, if anything you owe me Mr Bond."

Bond lets out a groan, causing M to smirk as she feels one of his hands wrap themselves around the back of her head as he brings their lips together, softly kissing her. When his warm rough lips met hers, she closes her eyes and returns his kiss passionately, placing one hand on his chest and the pillow behind him to keep herself balanced. The kiss is passionate, exciting, sending waves of arousal through her body. She wants him, but now was not the right time.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry."

M pulls herself away from James and stands up from the bed turning to the sound of the voice, to see, Tracy standing in the doorway a blush covering her cheeks.

"It's fine." M says trying to get her breathing under control, while James is merely caught between amusement and annoyance.

"What can we do for you, Tracy?" James asks trying to keep the smile from his face.

"I came to see if you wanted to get out of that bed for a few hours, but I can come back later if you prefer."

"No, no need for that, Tracy. I'm sure, James would love the chance to go out for a while."

"Good, well I'll be back with a wheelchair."

"I can walk."

"Yes, but it's for when you go outside or if you become exhausted."

"Oh..."

M tries to keep the grin from her face at seeing Bond being put in his place. It certainly makes a change from her doing it.

"I'll be back in a few moments."

"I would knock first the next time." James calls after her.

"I did." Tracy sniped back.

"Now where were we, M?" He says after Tracy vacates the room.

"Give it a rest, James. I've never been so mortified in my life."

"Relax M, there's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Maybe for you. I'm too..."

"If you're about to say old you can stop that train of thought right there M."

She notices that any trace of amusement on his face only a few seconds a go is now gone.

"I was going to say mature, but it seems even then that defense I once had now seems to have disappeared whenever I am around you."

"Is that good or bad?" He raised an eyebrow curious.

"I haven't decided yet."

Their conversation halts, as Tracy returning to the room with a wheelchair in hand. Leaving it at the door she makes her way over to James' bed and quickly looks over his vital signs, satisfied with what she sees.

"Well, you'll be pleased to know I think we can remove the IV, that you seem so fond of pulling out."

"That was one time. Besides the matter called for it."

He tries not to wince as he feels the needle being removed from the back of his hand, before it's replaced with a small dressing to cover the puncture wound.

"I think, that's us, whenever you're ready."

M hovers near his bed as he tosses back the covers and moves to the edge of the bed.

"I don't know about the both of you, but I think shoes would be helpful."

M rolls her eyes, as Tracy hands over a pair of slippers to M, which she drops at his feet. Sliding them on as he stand up, letting out a wince as his body protests the movement.

"Are you sure you are up to this James?" M looks up at him for any sign of pain.

"Positive. Shall we go?"

The three of them managed to make it outside into the gardens without any difficulty. It takes a few moments for his eyes to adapt to the bright rays of the sun shining down on them. Looking around he finds a somewhat shaded area with some wooden seats and makes his way over to it with M and Tracey following after him. Taking a seat on the wooden seat nearest to him he closes his eyes enjoying the warmth spreading through him.

"I'll leave you both to it. You know where to find me should you need anything."

"Thank you, Tracy." M told the younger woman in gratitude.

She nodded and left the wheelchair over to the side and made her way back inside.

"You know, M. This place isn't so bad after all." He took in the scenery round about him noticing the green hills and clear blue skies.

"It is rather peaceful I'll give you that." She took the seat next to his and looks out towards the horizon in front of her, before turning back to James giving him a smile.

James swings his legs up on the seat and lays back against it closing his eyes while M looks on fondly, lost in her own thoughts.

"You know if you keep over thinking things M, you're going to give yourself a headache." James smiles faintly, his eyes still closed.

'Oh be quiet and rest, James."

He has no idea how much time passes when he hears M's voice calling on him. Opening his eyes, he sees her perched on his seat staring down at him.

"Hello." He smiled at her.

"Hello yourself." She couldn't help but return the smile, tracing the side of his face with her hand.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine James, I was about get a drink and was wondering if you wanted anything."

"Are we talking drink wise or another matter... cause if it's the latter, you know my answer to that question."

She bows her head trying to hide her smile. Regaining her composure she looks back towards him, noticing the dopey expression on his face. An expression she has seen on his face more than once whenever he looks at her in moments like this.

"Why are you looking at me as if you haven't seen me in years, James?"

"It makes me feel reborn." He tells her truthfully.

She merely raises an eyebrow at the answer. "If you had just been born James, wouldn't you be naked?"

"You have me there, M. You can have me anywhere."

"Well, perhaps not anywhere, James. I would rather not be caught at the office by nosy agents or a certain Chief of Staff."

James, gives a fond chuckle, which turns into a groan upon hearing a new voice.

"Hello."

"Oh perfect timing." James says under his breath rolling his eyes, to which he receives a swat from M.

James and M both turned to see Mr Mendel waving towards them briefcase in hand.

"Monsieur Mendel. How are matters in Switzerland?" M asks standing up as the man approached them.

"My apologies, I do not mean to rush, but one hundred and fifty million is a large sum of money." He places the briefcase down on the table and opens it.

"It certainly is. You didn't bring any chocolates with you?" James asked amused.

"I'm afraid not." He let out a laugh causing Bond and M to look at each other.

"If you would type in the account number."

M steps forward and quickly types in the new account number and pressed enter.

"And now the password."

"You can do that." He told her with an innocent smile.

M narrowed her eyes at him remembering full well what he had used for the password. Entering her name she pressed enter, and retook her seat next James.

"The funds have been transferred. Sorry for disturbing you." Mendel closed and locked the briefcase before picking it up and looking at the both of them.

"Auf Wiedersehen."

"Auf Wiedersehen, Herr Mendel." James replies watching him go, then turning to M wondering what is going through her mind.

"What's going on in that beautiful mind of yours M?"

"Still trying to get my head wrapped around us." She looks straight at him.

"I'm not one for showing my emotions, as you well know, but I want you to know that despite everything that's happened with Le Chiffre, you're still more of a man than anyone I've ever met."

James never takes his eyes off her, as she continues.

"But I also know you are not going to let me in there fully are you? You can try to hide it, but you've got your armour back on."

He reaches out and takes one of her hands in his entwining their fingers and looking her straight in the eye.

"Truthfully M, I have no armour left. You've stripped it from me. Whatever is left of me, whatever I am. I'm yours. I always have been." He places a kiss on the back of her hand.

M felt her words catch in her throat, she never thought in a million years that she would be in a relationship with James Bond. There is no denying he has gradually wormed his way into her heart capturing it in the process. If she has caused him to lose his armour, then he has in fact melted the ice around her heart. She never thought it would have been possible. She guesses if James is involved then anything is possible.

"I love you M, I'll show you everyday if I have too."

She gives him a fond smile. "I know that now. As much as I have tried to deny it, I guess my feelings for you were always there, it only took this mission to realise it."

"So, no regrets?" James joked.

"No regrets. Not anymore."

"I'm glad, it would be awkward being in a boat travelling with you if you didn't feel the same." He gave her a wink.

"A boat? What are you planning James?"

"We'll, since we both have some time off, once we get out of here. Why don't we take a trip to Venice? I heard it's quite nice this time of year."

M gave him a fond look "Venice it is then."

She leans in and gives him a kiss, smiling into his mouth as he quickly deepens it, the rest of the world disappearing as they both got lost in each other.

/*\\*/*\

White sat in the back of the black SUV between two agents. Hands cuffed in front of him. He looks at his watch and gives a smirk to himself. He would let them think they had him where they wanted him, but he will not be in their custody long. Soon it will be time to show not only MI6, but Bond and M what they were really facing. He will make them regret ever finding out about him, or Quantum.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

...

The next few weeks pass without incidence. James, is on the mend, and Tanner along with Mitchell and Vesper left for the safe house. They still hadn't managed to get anything from the man and she knows Tanner's becoming frustrated. If his phone calls are anything to go by.

Then there's James. When she originally told him Mitchell would be going with Tanner, his demeanour changed. It was one of much relief, that Mitchell would be out of the way, but she can tell there is still a hint of unease.

She watched as James parades around the room, enjoying the freedom of being out of his bed. He's back to his normal self, or somewhat normal for James. She doubts whether the man has ever been normal.

"James would you sit down. I think you have more or less proved you're somewhat healed."

He stops his pacing and looks at her. "Then why can't we just leave. You just said it yourself I'm healed."

"It's not up to me. I'm not exactly enjoying staying here anymore than you are."

"We could always sneak out." He gave her a grin.

"And go, where?"

"I thought we agreed on Venice."

"We did. But how do you suggest we get there. It's not like we've had a chance to see about this so called yacht you have been going on about."

She sees a sudden spark of the mischief in his eyes and knows he's up to something.

"What have you gone and done James?"

"Bought us a yacht. We can leave whenever we want."

"How the hell did you manage that?"

"I have my ways."

M narrows her eyes. "Tanner, has something to do with this doesn't he?"

"Perhaps."

"You both better not have used government funds."

"Relax M. I paid for it myself. I gave, Tanner the money and he did the rest."

Her face softens at his admission. She feels slightly guilty for suggesting he used other means to pay for it. But given his past record who could blame her?

"And where do we pick up this yacht that you so generously paid for?"

"It's already here." He informed her innocently.

"I beg your pardon."

"You heard me. It's docked just down by the gardens."

"Aren't you prepared?"

She watches as he walks towards her, stopping to drop to his knees and reached under the bed pulling two bags with him.

"Most definitely."

He gives her a charming smile as he rises from the ground, wincing slightly as he feels the skin pull on his shoulder from the healing bullet wound.

M heard the wince, and took his hand and gently pulled him to sit on the bed next to her.

"You were told to take it easy James. You may feel better. It doesn't mean your body has fully healed."

"It's nothing, I can't handle."

She gives him a disapproving look at his nonchalant attitude.

"Besides, I think it's time to show you our transport and see if it meets your approval."

"And, if it doesn't? What then?"

"I'll worry about that when you see it." He gives her a tender kiss, before standing up and pulling her to her feet.

"Besides, I think you will like it." He grabs her hand and gently tugs her along with him.

M finds herself smiling softly at James' enthusiasm, about showing her his yacht. They are nearing their destination when James suddenly stops, causing M to nearly bump into him.

"Close your eyes, M."

"James..."

"If you won't do it, I'll do it myself."

"Fine. I feel ridiculous."

She lets, James guide her the rest of the way. She could smell that they were near the sea when they once again stopped.

"Okay, you can open them."

M blinks a few times to get her eyes to adjust, then she sees it. She couldn't put into words what makes the yacht it so appealing to the eye. She could have sworn that the outside of the cabin was made with mahogany. The polished wood gleamed in the sunlight. The rest of the deck surface is made from a lighter wood which contrasts nicely against the darker reddish brown of the cabin exterior.

"Well, what do you think?" He whispers in her ear.

"I think it meets my approval, but I'll pass judgment once I see what below deck is like."

"Your wish is my command."

He guides them both onto the yacht and downstairs into the cabin. Like the exterior of the cabin the interior was made of the same wood, if not a little lighter in colour. Looking around, there is a small kitchen area, a sofa and table area. Walking further in she notices the shower, and bed. Although it's a more confined space, she couldn't deny it meets their daily needs.

"Well..."

She turns to look at him, her face a blank mask, an eyebrow raised.

"We will make do."

"Does that mean you like it?"

"What do you think?" She finally let a smile break free.

"I think you like teasing me for the sake of it."

He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" She wraps her arms around his neck, her fingers playing with the short stands of hair at the base of his neck.

"You know too well."

He leans down and placed a kiss on her lips, softly at first, pulling her closer slowly deepening it and causing her to let out a moan. All of his senses are overtaken by the woman in his arms. He takes his time exploring her mouth, basking in each soft moan she makes. His hands found their way under her blouse, loving the feeling of her soft skin against his fingertips. They stayed in their embrace for a few minutes before M pulls away from him, breathing heavily and trying to get some much needed air back into her lungs.

"You do realise we are going to need to stock up on supplies don't you?" She looks up at him.

"Yes, I'm aware of that M, which is why we will be making a few stops before going to Venice." He smiles.

"Oh really? Is there anything else you want to tell me while we're on the topic?"

"There is. But you will find out in the next few days." He informs her mysteriously.

"I don't know whether to be worried or intrigued."

"I would settle on intrigued." He whispers into her ear, smiling when he hears her breath hitch.

"What are you up to, James?" It came out as a whisper.

"You'll see. You won't have long to wait, but first I think it's time to see if we can finally leave and start our little trip. Don't you?"

She stares at him thoughtfully. "I suppose. I would rather not be kidnapped by you in the middle of the night."

"That's plan B out the window." He deadpans.

She swats him on the arm playfully, not putting it past him to try pulling a stunt like that.

"Let's go get our things, the quicker we leave the quicker I won't have to listen to you complain."

She pulls out of his embrace, and starts to make her way back outside. James turns to follow and watch her climb the steps, admiring the view, before following after her. Back in their room, James grabs their bags while M makes sure they have everything.

"Ready?"

"We will be once I notify the staff we are discharging ourselves."

James rolled his eyes. "Fine."

"Look, why don't you take those to the yacht and I'll meet you there in a few minutes."

"You're kidding right, there is no way I'm leaving you on your own. "

"James, you can't be with me 24/7. I'll be fine." She was starting to lose patience.

He grumbles something under his breath, and reluctantly agrees.

"Don't be long." He presses a kiss to her lips, then makes his way from the room.

M took a few deep breaths, and made her way to the reception. Seeing the nurse that's there, she informs her that she and James would be leaving. She's thankful, when the nurse at the station simply agreed.

"Before you go, a man left this here for you." She hands M an envelope.

"Did he say what it contained." M warily took it from her.

"No, he just asked me to pass it on to you."

"Very well, thank you."

M waits until she's away from the reception before she opens the envelope. Taking out the piece of paper, she unfolds it to see a single sentence scrawled across the page.

_Your time is nearly up M._

Scrunching up the paper in her hand, she places it in her trouser pocket, trying not to let the threat get to her. Making her way to James, she plants a smile on her face seeing him waiting for her on the deck of his yacht.

"Everything go okay?" He held out his hand for her which she gratefully took as he helped her onto the yacht.

"More than okay. So, do you know how to actually drive a yacht, James?" She asked somewhat curiously.

"Of course I do. Do you doubt me?" He mock pouts.

"No. But I'll believe it when I see it."

He gives her a cocky grin and moves to unhook the rope, and make his way to where the steering wheel is. It was a few moments before M felt the yacht come to life, and they were pulling away from the villa. She takes tentative steps to where James is, taking a seat, her stomach already starting to feel queasy at not having been on a boat for years.

She looks around her once they're out in the open canal, noticing just how blue the water actually, is. The full landscape is breathtaking, mountains with their white peaks and the various small islands each with their own villas surrounded by trees. The sea looks to stretch on for miles. As much as she tries to enjoy it, the note feels like it's burning a hole in her pocket.

"How am I doing so far?"

His soothing voice brings her back to the present, seeing his smiling face she gives a smirk.

"So far so good. Make sure you keep it that way."

"Yes, ma'am."

/*\\*/*\

**Safe House - Classified Location**

Tanner's loosing patience from the lack of answers from White. He's getting no closer to acquiring the information about Quantum than they already knew. He wishes he could wipe the smug grin from White's face, whenever he asks how Bond and M currently are and what they are up too. He ignores the comments, thinking it's White's way of getting a reaction from him, but he isn't falling for it.

Making his way back into the room, he sees White lean forward, resting his cuffed hands on the table.

"Back again, Mr. Tanner. I thought you would have given up by now. My answers are still the same. You won't get anything from me."

"You seem so sure of yourself White. There's one thing you should know about us. We will do this routine for as long as it takes until you cooperate. So, you can either make both our lives easier and tell us what we want to know, or you can stay like this. What will it be?"

"Tell me? How is Olivia enjoying her time off? I was quite surprised she would settle for one of her agents. Especially one as reckless as, Mr. Bond."

Tanner, narrows his eyes. It's the first time he has called M by her real name and he wonders how the bastard managed to find that out. Better yet, how did he know M is on vacation with Bond? No one knew that piece of information except him.

"What makes you think she is on vacation? As I recall recuperating didn't count as a vacation."

White lets out a laugh. "Come now, Mr. Tanner do you really think I'm stupid? I have my ears. But there is something..." He leans closer across the table.

"You may want to check in on her to make sure, she's okay. It would be a shame if anything were to happen to the lovely head of MI6?"

Tanner marched from the room hearing Whites laughs following after him. Pulling out his mobile, he dials M's number, waiting for her to pick up.

/*\\*/*\

M's below deck, unpacking some of their clothes, when she hears her mobile vibrating on the table where she placed it. Picking it up, she sees Tanner's number flash on the display and quickly answers the call.

"Tanner..."

_"M, are you alright?"_

"I'm fine Tanner. Why?"

She heard him give a relieved sigh on the other end.

_"Where is James?"_

"Currently steering the yacht. Look Tanner will you just tell me what's happened. "

_"It's nothing. Just something White said. He's taunting us M. Trying to get information from White is like trying to get blood from a stone."_

"Keep trying Tanner. He'll use mind games to keep you distracted. Whatever you do. Do not believe anything he says. He's delaying us."

_"Very well, ma'am. I think you were right about your hunches earlier. There is something not right with this full scenario. He knew you were on vacation. No one knew that information except for me. So, how the hell did White know?"_

M turns to the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs to see James.

"I don't know Tanner, but I trust you to find out. Keep me updated."

_"I will do, ma'am. Stay safe. Both of you."_

"We will, Tanner."

Hanging up, she placed the phone back on the table as James arms wrap themselves around her waist from behind.

"What's happening?"

"White's playing mind games. Tanner's making sure that we're okay."

"Why wouldn't we be?"

She turns around in his arms and looks up at him.

'White knows we are on a vacation. Tanner's the only one who knew."

"Why is he calling to tell you that?"

"Probably to make sure we were alright."

She diverts her eyes from him and makes to move out of his embrace. Only for James to tighten his hold on her.

"Not so fast. What are you not telling me M?"

"Nothing, I've told you everything." She semi-lied.

"I know when you're lying M. Tell me."

She lets out a sigh and reaches into her trouser pocket. "It's nothing serious."

James, searches her face for what she may be thinking.

"When I was discharging us. The nurse at the reception gave me an envelope, saying a man left it with them, to pass onto me."

"What was it?"

She took out the grumbled piece of paper and handed it to him. Which he quickly takes and opens it.

She watches his face wash with hurt and anger.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"It's nothing..."

"This isn't nothing M! It's a threat against your life! How can you take this so lightly!?"

"It's not the first threat I've had in my lifetime James! Nothing usually comes from them! The are only words. If whoever left that thinks they can scare me, they can think again."

"M..."

"Enough, James! This is the exact reason why I kept it from you. I knew you wouldn't let it drop. Can we just at least try to enjoy this vacation without worrying about a small threat?"

She sits down on the small sofa, feeling tired all of a sudden. James' face softens and he takes a seat next to her.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you M. I can't lose you. Call it a weakness, if you want..."

"Oh my dear boy." She cups the side of his face with one of her hands.

"You won't loose me James. If anything comes from that threat, I know you will do everything in your power to make sure I'm safe."

"Damn right I will." He places a kiss on the inside of her wrist.

She gives him a loving smile, "Now enough about this. Where have you brought us? Unless the yacht suddenly has a ghost steering us. "

"Perceptive as always love. Come on, I think you'll like it."

She felt lighter at having told him about the note and she knows she should have done it to start with.

"I thought we could spend tonight here and then head to Venice tomorrow."

She took in the row of buildings not far from where James docked them. There are a few tourists, but despite that the area is peaceful.

"It's beautiful, James."

"I knew, you would like it." He presses a kiss into her hair.

"Come on, let's take a look around."

M, nods and follows after James, helping her once again from the yacht.

"Do you not have to pay to dock here James?"

'Already taken cared of."

Taking her hand, the two of them started to explore the small resort. M taking in the sign, to get some idea of where they are. _'_Bellagio_.'_

They took their time strolling up the narrow streets, noticing the various shops and dining areas that are there. Going into the shop on their left, M took in the range of clothes that are on display. Letting go of James' hand she starts to browse the various styles. James rolls his eyes fondly, and starts to look at the men's sunglasses.

He spent ten minutes trying on various ones until he finally settled on a pair. Spying M, he saw her looking in a mirror, dress in front of her. The dress itself is sleeveless, simple and elegant. Made from red satin, with a simple V-neck adorned with silver beading embellishments. There's no doubt in his mind she would look beautiful in it.

He watches as she places it back, before making her way over to the other side of the shop. Walking over to where she placed the dress he picks it up and makes his way to the counter, asking the woman that's there what style of shoes would go with it. Giving the shop assistant M's size, she brings back a pair of three inch silver crystal strapped sandals. He kept looking about for M noticing she's looking at the scarves and shawls, while the shop assistant finishes wrapping up the dress and shoes. Paying for the items, he thanks the woman and walks over to M with the bag in hand.

"See anything." He asks smiling, as she puts the shawl back.

"No, what about you." She nodded towards the bag.

"Just some new shoes, polo's and a pair of sunglasses."

"And they say women are shopaholics."

James, ignored the jibe and looked towards the silver shawl she had been looking at.

"You should get that. It would look beautiful on you."

"It's not something, I'll be able to wear on a daily basis James."

"So, treat yourself. We are on vacation after all."

M finally relents and five minutes later she has a bag similar to James in her hand.

"Happy?"

"Most definitely." He told her grinning.

They spend the rest of their afternoon looking around the other shops getting what supplies they need and James buys a suit. Before taking a stroll along the shore.

"So, where exactly is it we are staying tonight?" M asked curious.

They walked along the shoreline before James changes direction and took them up a hilly side street, until they were outside an elegant building. Which is away from the bustling market and tourists. Stepping inside, James speaks to the person in charge. Fifteen minutes later, they're guided to their villa. M's ears picking up at the mention of a meal later that night.

Walking inside, they noticed the long hardwood-flooring hallway, the walls in cream with a few paintings decorating the walls. They took time exploring the various rooms, noticing the same neutral colour scheme throughout. The master bedroom, has a double bed in the center, with silver silk bedding, to the left was the master en suite bathroom. M took in the full tub at the top of the room, with a shower to the side. She could certainly get used to this.

Walking back into the bedroom, she sees James propped up on the bed, arms behind his head.

"Comfortable?"

"Damn right, this is the best bed I've laid on in weeks."

M knew he was right. "Well, while you enjoy the bed. I'm going to enjoy a bath. Try not to fall asleep will you."

"Like I would, knowing you're in there naked."

She kicks off her shoes and makes her way into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Once James hears the tap running. He gets up and starts to get everything ready. Determined to make tonight, a night M wouldn't soon forget.


	16. Chapter 16

_AN: Some sexual content in this chapter._

* * *

Chapter 16

...

M comes out from the bathroom, towel wrapped around her to see James is no longer on the bed. But rather three boxes are situated in his place, along with the silver shawl she bought earlier. Walking over she spies a note placed on top of the biggest box. She can't help the smile that breaks free when she reads it.

_My darling M,_

_Meet me out on the veranda for a night to remember. The boxes on the bed are a gift for putting up with me for as long as you have, and for making me one of the happiest men alive._

_Forever yours,_

_James._

Placing the note to the side, she removes the lid of the biggest box, and takes out the red satin dress she saw earlier in the store. She held the dress speechless. Now, she knew why he wanted her to buy the silver shawl. Laying it out on the bed, she moved to the medium box revealing the silver heels, that would compliment the dress. The last box she opened with confusion. Upon removing the tissue paper, she notices the red silk lingerie and lets out a fond chuckle.

"Typical, James." She murmurs aloud.

Removing her towel, she slipped into the underwear, followed by the dress, which pooled to the floor. The soft material feeling cool against her skin. Walking to the full size mirror she took in her appearance, noticing how the dress hugged her curves in the right places. She wondered if James realised just how revealing the back of the dress was or the fact there was a split at the front that stopped just above her thigh. Finding the makeup she had brought earlier she applied a modest amount fixed her hair, and applied some perfume to her neck. Smirking to herself, she sat on the bed and placed on the heels and fastened fastening the straps. Standing up, she took the shawl and placed it around her and made her way to the veranda.

Upon stepping out onto the Veranda, her breath caught in her throat, seeing the area lit with small tea lights, creating a romantic atmosphere. She sees James standing next to the table that's set up for both of them, a bottle of wine and two glasses sitting on top.

"How did you manage all of this?" She finally found her voice.

"I called ahead when you were unpacking on the yacht and asked them to set it up." He walked over to her.

'You know how to leave a woman speechless I'll give you that."

"I could say the same about you M. That dress is beautiful on you."

"You look pretty smart yourself. Now I know why you bought the suit."

She took in his tailored light gray suit and white shirt complimented with light gray tie which was slightly squint.

"You think you would be able to straighten a tie by now James." She reached up and started to fix it.

"Much better." She placed a kiss on his lips.

"So, I take it this is our second date?" She questioned.

"It is, but I also wanted to treat you before we have to get back to the real world." He tells her truthfully.

"You've certainly done that James."

He brings one of her hands to his lips pressing a kiss to the back of it. "It's my pleasure M."

"I think you can drop my title tonight James."

"What happened to having me shot if I called you by your real name?"

"That was before. This is now. I can never repay you for going to all of this trouble James. I'm not worth it."

"M..."

"Let me finish James."

He merely nods waiting for her to continue.

"But I can't deny I'm flattered, that you think I am. It's been years since someone has treated me the way you do. I've never felt as safe or as loved as I have than in these past weeks. And all of that's comes down to you. So, I think it's only fair that you get to call me by my given name. Think of it, as my gift to you."

"I think that beats all my gifts combined, Olivia." He traced her face with his free hand.

"Doubtful."

"Thank you." He cups her face and pressed several soft kisses to her lips.

"It should be me saying that to you." She whispered against his lips.

"You never have to." He pressed one last kiss to her lips before guiding them towards their dining area for tonight.

James pulls out her chair, which she gratefully takes, watching as James takes his own and starts to fill both their glasses with red wine.

"You better not get me drunk James."

"Would I do that?" He places the bottle back on the table and raises his glass.

"To new beginnings."

M smiles and touches his glass with hers. "To new beginnings."

Taking a sip from her glass, she takes in the fruity flavour of the wine, she isn't too fond of wine usually, but she can't deny it tastes wonderful.

"What are we having for dinner?" She places her glass back on the table, and clasps her hands together resting her chin on top of them as she looks over at James.

"Well, to start with we are having the antipasto platter, which will then be accompanied by Pasta with Prosciutto and Melon and for desert we will be having Tiramisu Gateau."

"Sounds wonderful."

He gave her a charming smile behind his glass. Still not quite believing she's sitting across from him. He watches as she looks around the area, noticing how relaxed she is. The candles creating a soft glow against her skin, making her look even more radiant if it were at all possible.

He came out of his thoughts when their server arrives placing their starter on the table. James gives him thanks, as he walks away.

"This looks delicious."

She takes one of the small forks on the board next to the salami and placed it in her mouth letting out a soft moan at the taste. The sound travels straight to Bond's groin. He didn't know how he was going to survive, if she kept making noises like those with every bite.

M sees James squirming in his seat, and smirks to herself. She could tell this meal is going to be amusing.

Once the starters finished, their main is brought out to them. James watches as Olivia takes a bite of the pasta dish. He watches as the fork rises to her mouth as if in slow motion, her lips closing around the bite slowly. Before she leisurely removes the fork, and starts to chew softly. He wonders how she can turn such a simple act into a sensual experience. He watches as she swallows the bite, amusement dancing in her eyes.

"Are you just going to sit there watching me eat James?" She smiles knowing the effect she's having on him.

"I can't help it if you make eating pasta a sexual act."

Olivia chuckles, 'You're being serious aren't you?"

He didn't say anything.

"Just eat James."

"Yes ma'am. Although, if that's how you eat your pasta, I don't think I'll survive the desert."

"That would be unfortunate." She looked at him with half-lidded eyes.

James decides not to answer her, and kept his eyes diverted, which is proving easier said than done. When they finished their mains, he lets out a sigh in relief causing Olivia to hear it.

"Relax James." She reaches out her hand and takes his in hers entwining their fingers.

"If only you knew the full extent of what you do to me Olivia." He topped up their glasses with more wine.

"I'm sure I will find out soon enough."

He nearly chocked on his wine at the unexpected comment.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just wasn't expecting that."

"So, I finally caught James Bond unawares. My, my, how times are changing." She smiles behind her glass, before taking a drink.

"Hopefully for the better."

"They will be."

"Dance with me, Olivia?"

"There's no music, James." Thinking the wine has finally gone to his head.

"That can be fixed." He told her mysteriously.

"What..."

She watches him reach in his pocket and bring out a small remote, following where he's pointing it, for her to just make out what she assumes is a CD player. Her assumption is right, as Frank Sinatra's Moonlight Serenade flows from the speakers.

She shook her head fondly as he places the remote on the table, and stands up, gently pulling her up with him.

He wraps one his arms around her, his hand resting lightly on her waist while keeping their linked hands resting against his chest as her other hand rested on his shoulder.

"How did you know I liked this song?" She looked up into his eyes as they danced slowly to the music.

"Lucky guess, It's one of my favourites. So, I just went with it."

She smiles and rests her head on his chest getting lost in the moment. She couldn't help but think that the lyrics suited their current situation and it makes her smile.

He rests his head on top of hers, loving the feel of her in his arms.

"James..."

"Mm."

She leans back to look at him, stopping their dancing.

"Why don't we skip desert?"

"I was thinking the same. Plus, I have one more surprise for you."

He captures her lips in a passionate kiss as he pulls her closer towards him, so she's flushed against his chest.

"What's the surprise." She asks curiously once they pulled apart.

"You'll see."

He releases her from his embrace as he guides them back into the villa. Once inside, he continues towards their bedroom. Turning around he traces her face.

"Lie in the center of the bed for me, on your front. Make sure to remove your dress and I'll be back in a minute."

He saw the hesitancy in her eyes. "Trust me, Olivia."

She slowly nods, as he places a kiss on her forehead. "I won't be long."

Olivia, watches as he makes his way towards the bathroom, wondering what he has in store. Sitting down on the bed, she removes her heels first, before standing up to remove her dress. As it hits the floor, she feels goose bumps spread over her body at being exposed to the cool air. She looks down at her body, wondering how he would react. Hearing his footsteps, she lay down on her front, head turned to the side as it rests against her hands, which are on the pillows.

James walks in, suit discarded, leaving him in his underwear much like herself. In his hands two bottles. As he comes closer she realises they're oils.

"So, you liked the underwear?" He raised an eyebrow placing the bottles on the bed and dimming the lights before joining her.

"I do, although should I be worried that you know my size?"

He presses a kiss to the back of her neck, as he softly trails his lips down her spine, causing a tingling sensation where his lips have been.

"I wouldn't say so." He smiles against her skin.

She feels his lips leave her, and the sound of a bottle opening. She can faintly smell a hint of lavender and chamomile. The feeling of him straddling her hips caused her to tense.

James pours a generous amount of oil in his free hand. Closing the lid, he tosses the bottle to the side and rubs his hands together. Starting at the top of her shoulders, he softly starts by using gentle circular motions with his thumbs. He hears her give a sigh and smiles. Focusing on his task, he gradually makes his way down her back using the same circular motion, feeling the muscles relax under his fingertips.

Applying more oil, he moves over to one side and starts to massage her inner thigh. When she doesn't protest, his hands travel down the rest of her leg to the tips of her feet, and then repeats the action with her other leg.

She couldn't recall the last time she had felt this relaxed. His gentle touches worked wonders on her tight muscles. The feeling of his fingers on her inner thighs caused her to unconsciously, to spread her legs slightly getting lost in the sensation. She could faintly hear his voice through her relaxed state.

"Are you still with me?"

"Yes."

"I take it, you like it."

"If I you can do this at the end of everyday I come home from the office, I would greatly appreciate it."

He chuckled. "Gladly, but that would mean me breaking into your flat every day."

"As opposed to when?"

"You have me there." He kisses the base of her neck.

"Turn over for me."

"James..."

He places another kiss to her bare shoulder at hearing the hesitancy in her voice.

"You don't have to hide from me Olivia."

"You won't like what you'll see"

"You couldn't be more wrong. Believe me."

She felt nervousness run through her body. Her earlier relaxed state has virtually disappeared. Biting down her fear she starts to turn over until she's on her back, her full body exposed to him. When she's met with silence, she knew it was a bad idea.

She's about to escape to the bathroom, when she feels James body pressed on top of hers as he kissed her hungrily. His arms resting next to her head to hold him up.

"You're beautiful, Olivia."

Their eyes met, and she see the truth and love behind his words. Her mouth feels dry as she tries to form words.

"Do you know how many times I've fantasied about seeing you like this?"

"You've fantasised about me?"

"Every minute. Of every hour. Of every day." He punctuated each sentence with a series of feather light kisses on her lips, that left her wanting more.

As if reading her mind, he continued to trail kisses along the curve of her jaw, causing Olivia's eyes to close, as she lifts her chin to offer her throat. Her hand trailed up his back, until she reaches his neck, then weaves her fingers through his hair, never encouraging, just leaving him to continue with his slow pace. The feeling of his teeth gently nibbling her ear lobe causes ribbons of pleasure to shoot through her body.

She feels his erection press against her thighs, their underwear the only item that separates them. The feel of his erection stroking against her causes her to let out a soft moan at the sensation. It has been years since she had been touched in such an intimate, loving manner. It felt right, and she knew this is where she is meant to be.

His kisses start to travel lower, his mouth nibbling along her shoulder, down her bare arm, each kiss causing goose bumps to spread across her skin, feeding the ache between her legs a little more. She didn't want him to stop, holding her breath as his lips kissed along her ribs, making his way up her chest, his tongue darting over one of her nipples, as he explored the small peak with his mouth.

Olivia couldn't help the moan that escaped her as James started to suck and lick, causing her to arch her breast into his mouth, encouraging him. It isn't enough, she needs more. The one piece of clothing separating them taunts her. She wants him. All of him. Suddenly, she feels his mouth release her, as he rolls off her. Opening her eyes, she sees him on lying on his side, propped up on his elbow as he looks down at her. She already misses the absence of his body and the emptiness between her legs where his erection pressed enticingly against her. Licking her lips, she wondered why he stopped.

"Tell me what you want." He traced her bottom lip with his thumb.

"I want you." Her eyes darkened filled with lust.

He lowered his face towards her kissing her hungrily, coaxing her lips apart, and thrust his tongue inside as he explored her mouth. She responds just as passionately, curing her hands once again around his neck. His hand trails itself down her chest, as he cups one of her breasts in his hand lightly squeezing, as his thumb flicks over her nipple, she arches into his touch and let out a moan as he pressed the hard tip between his thumb and forefinger.

"James... please. She whines breathlessly against his lips. She could feel the arousal between her legs, from his teasing.

He smiles, and traced his hands down her, chest past her stomach and started to stroke her through her underwear. Her eyes closed, at the feel of his fingers and underwear rubbing against her arousal. He was still teasing her, keeping his touch soft, making her want more. She spreads her legs slightly, demanding more.

"Lift your hips." He demands softly.

Not questioning why, she does what he asks, feeling him pull her panties down, removing them completely. She's completely bared to him now, but she is long past the stage of caring. She wants this more than she thought possible. As he trails his hands, up her leg and inner thigh she spread her legs wider, holding her breath for his touch where she so desperately wants it. His fingers brushed over her clit, as he starts to kiss her, stroking the bundle of nerves slowly, causing Olivia to let out a gasp.

He switches between hard and soft, fast and slow. She can feel her stomach tightening with each stroke. Whenever she's close, he would slowly bring her back down. Every inch of her body felt like it's on fire, every inch sensitive, to James' touches.

"So wet, Olivia." He whispers in her ear, then gently nibbles her earlobe.

The words send another wave of pleasure through her. Her moans filling the room. She felt one of his digits easing in to her, as his thumb continued to tease her clit. He continues with his slow pace as she feels his fingers sliding in and out of her. She lets out another gasp when she felt another of his fingers enter her, picking up the pace. Her hips responded meeting him with each thrust.

"Oh God, James..."

"Let me see you come undone."

That is all she needed for her to come apart, with a cry of his name, a breathless moan escaped from her lips as he continued to stroke her through the aftershocks of her release. She lay panting as she tried to get her breath back. She felt James remove his fingers letting out a moan at the loss. Once she had her breathing under control she opened her eyes to see James' smiling face.

"How do you feel?"

She rolled onto her side to face him. "Like I've found something I thought I had lost." Reaching up, she stroked his face, running her fingers along his jaw.

He caught her hand in his and placed a kiss to her palm. "And what is that?"

"Someone who makes me feel complete." She gives him a loving smile.

"And I think it's time, I return the favour."

"You don't have to. Tonight is about you." He tells her tenderly.

"No. It's about us. And I want to. But first-" Her hand leaves his face, as she softly traces her hand down his chest until she reaches his hips.

"These have to go." She teasingly tugs on his boxers.

"That can be arranged." He quickly removes them, Olivia watching as his well-endowed erection is finally free from the confines of the garment.

"Like what you see Olivia?" He smirks, laying back against the pillows as he pulls Olivia on top of him.

She straddles his hips and leans down to kiss him passionately, as his arms circled around her back holding her flushed against his chest, as she softly bites his lip.

"You're mine, James."

The possessiveness in her voice, causes him to groan. He has a feeling this woman will be the death of him. He feels her trail kisses down his chest watching as she looks up at him every so often smiling. Feeling her body leave him, he watches as she grabs the oil he used earlier, pouring a generous amount onto her hand. Tossing the bottle away, she moves back towards him, rubbing her hands together, she straddles his thighs.

He continued to watch as she starts to kiss down the side of his length.

"Christ Olivia." He moans as her lips are replaced with one her oiled hands, as she softly starts to stroke him, her thumb tracing the head of his cock before repeating the action. If she kept with this pace, he knew his chances of surviving the rest of the night were going to be slim.

/*\\*/*\

**Safe House - Classified Location**

White, paced the room they had placed him in, only to stop when he heard his room door opening.

"Well?" He asks Mitchell.

"Tanner has decided to take you and Vesper back to London. When that happens, you won't have any chance of escaping."

He smirked. "Perhaps, this could work in our favour. But I need to know I have your full co-operation on this Mitchell."

"Of course."

"Then you won't mind killing a few of your fellow agents when the time comes. We can't let any of them follow us. We only have one shot of this working and you had better not mess it up."

"What is it you have in mind?"

"I need you to contact Gettler. Tell him the route, and he can cut us off. Let's see how Tanner deals with an ambush."

"That's a risk to take White. What if it doesn't go to plan what then? We are all fucked. Not just you."

"It won't fail. Do you have a location on where Olivia and Mr Bond are?"

"M is still wearing her ring with the built-in tracker. They are currently at Villa Elika about 4 hours from here. Finding them won't be a problem."

White chuckled. "No doubt, they have taken their relationship to the next level given Mr. Bond's reputation. It is such a waste really. That woman could do much better than a loose cannon."

"You mean with someone like you?" Mitchell smirked.

"I wouldn't mind getting my hands on her, to show her what a real man can do."

"What about Tanner? We can't let him live."

White's smile disappeared "No, that's why you will be the one to kill him."

He moves across the room and sat down on the single chair that's there, picking up 'The Once And Future King' that Mitchell had smuggled in for him.

"Change is coming Mitchell. And soon we will be the ones running the show."

/*\\*/*\

**Villa Elika**

James lay on their bed, Olivia cradled in his arms as her head rested against his chest fast asleep. Having her in his arms, he felt complete and content for the first time in years. It certainly wouldn't be a moment he would forget any time soon. He replayed the moment over in his head. The way her body would respond to his touches as he slowly pleasured her. He didn't take it any further knowing she wasn't ready, but she had given him more than enough. She truly is as beautiful as he always imagined she would be. She certainly knew how to surprise him as well.

He reached up and ran his fingers tenderly through her hair, causing her to murmur his name. He smiled noticing she's still asleep. He never wanted to let her go.

"I'll keep you safe, Olivia. I promise." He whispers placing a kiss into her hair.

"I love you James."

He froze at hearing the three words. Never expecting to hear them come from her mouth. He felt a warmth flowing through him, and smiles. He hopes, she will say the same words to him when she's awake.

"I love you too, Olivia". He whispers to the silent room. Feeling relaxed for the first time in months. He let his eyes close and joins the woman he loves in sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

...

M awoke to see the James, propped up on his elbow, staring down at her with a smile on his face that she could not help but return.

"Do you always watch people while they sleep?"

"No, only you."

"Well aren't I the privileged one."

His eyes lit up with amusement. "Is that sarcasm I hear?" Bond could see the mischievousness in her eyes.

"Why? What are you going to do if it is?"

He lies back on the pillows and pulls M on top of him, kissing her hungrily. He doesn't think he would never tire of kissing her.

M lets out a small moan, before pulling back and staring down at him.

"Morning, James."

"Good morning beautiful." He whispers.

"You know if I knew this is how I would wake up in the mornings I would have gotten with you sooner." She gave him a tiny smirk.

"I knew I had been going about it the wrong way."

He gently rolled them over, gazing at her fondly as her body shook with silent laughter. She saw the thoughtful expression on his face, having a good idea of what he might be thinking about.

"Good thoughts are they, James?" She smiled knowingly.

"Most definitely." He moved off her and lay back down on the pillows, lying on his side so he was facing her, and grasping one of her hands in his. Bringing her hand to his mouth he presses small kisses on her fingertips before entwining his hand with hers.

She can feel her heart beating faster in her chest at the simple display of affection, but it tells her more than any words ever could.

"Do you know that you talk in your sleep?"

"Don't be ridiculous." She scoffs.

"I'm being serious. You kept muttering Tanner. Is there something you aren't telling me Olivia?"

"What? No of course not. Are you mad James?" She leans back away from him as if he's crazy.

"I'm just telling it as I heard it. "

"You heard wrong. There is nothing between me and Tanner, except a professional relation..."

"You bastard." She smacks his chest, as he starts laughing.

"Is being with Tanner really that bad? The poor man." He asks her between laughs.

"Oh, shut up."

He sobers up, but keeps the smile on his face. "It just occurred to me."

"Mm, what?"

"I know everything there is to know about M, but I don't know everything there is to know about the woman behind the initial."

"I thought last night would have told you everything you needed to know?" She raised an eyebrow.

"It did. However, I only just scratched the surface." He pulls her close to him, holding her in a close embrace.

"What do you want to know?" she murmurs against his chest.

"Tell me about your time in Hong Kong."

She looks up at him. "I thought you knew everything about M."

"I do. Nonetheless, you can't honestly expect me to be believe that you were working all that time. You must have had some personal time." He wiggles his eyebrows.

"No, but I wouldn't want you to get jealous over ghosts."

"Why would I get jealous?" His tone going on the defensive, his hold tightening around her.

She smirked, "There is not much to tell James. I've had my fair share of relationships, but nothing ever came of them. With the job I do, I never really had time for a serious relationship."

"Until now." James couldn't help but add with a smirk.

"Don't push it, James."

"What about family?"

"My father was a Doctor, and my mother didn't work."

"Any brothers or sisters?"

"No. I think they realised I was more than a handful, without adding another child to the mix. I do have a cousin named Maggie who lives in Scotland, she's more like a sister than a cousin though."

"What's she like?" He softly strokes her arm.

"The complete opposite of me for a start. Tall, willowy, blue eyes with light brown hair. She was auburn when she was younger. We made quite a pair when people saw us together. She's the beautiful one. Men would fawn over her. If she turned them down, I was their back up choice. It got tiresome after a while. She would be more your type."

"I don't have a type. Besides I don't even know her. And even if I did, it would still be you." He pressed a kiss into her hair.

She saw the thoughtful look on his face "What are you thinking about? "

"I'm wondering if those men back then needed their eyes tested."

"You would be surprised, turns out I seemed to have become more appealing as I got older."

"Young or old you're perfect to me."

"You can stop buttering me up James, I'm already in bed with you."

"I'm merely stating the truth. So, tell me more about this cousin of yours. What does she do for a living?"

"She went the safe route, well if you can call working with children safe. She teaches Italian. Even though she should have retired six years ago."

"Another one who thinks she's invincible. Does she know exactly what you do for a living?"

"Yes, it was her that told me to apply for a job with six. So, I did. The rest you know."

"I need to thank her for that."

"If she doesn't slap you first."

"What? Why would she slap me?"

She rested her chin on his chest and looked up at him smirking. "I may have ranted to her about your little stunts and how you drive me crazy. No doubt you will be interrogated. She can be very protective."

"Great, I try hard to finally get you, only to be warned off or killed by your cousin."

Olivia presses a kiss to his chest. "You'll be fine. I haven't spoken to her in months."

"Perhaps we could organise a visit?" James suggested.

"I think we could manage that."

She leans up and leisurely kisses him, smiling against his lips as she feels his hands begin to roam her body.

"But first I think a shower is in order." She teasingly nibbled on his bottom lip, before getting up and leaving the bed keeping the duvet wrapped around her, as she makes her way over to the bathroom, leaving James naked on the bed.

"Well, are you coming?" She looked over her shoulder with desire in her eyes.

She lets the duvet drop to the floor outside of the bathroom door as she makes her way inside. James doesn't need to be asked twice, as he quickly follows after her closing the door behind him.

/*\\*/*\

**Safe House - Classified Location**

Tanner and Mitchell make their way into White's room, to see him sitting on the bed smirking at them. Tanner's gut instinct is telling him that something isn't right. The sooner he gets White to six, the better he will feel.

"That time already? I was just getting use to my prison."

"I'm sure your next one will be just as comfortable. Now get up."

White did as he is ordered, never taking his eyes off Tanner. Watching as he motions for Mitchell to handcuff him.

"Is all this necessary? After all there are a dozens of you and only one of me." He sarcastically informs Tanner as the cuffs finished closing around his other wrist.

"I wouldn't trust you if my life depended on it."

"I would be careful what you wish for, Mr Tanner."

Ignoring him, Tanner turns his attention to Mitchell. "Take him to the car."

Tanner follows after them, making their way to the garage, where the other agents are already waiting. Two black BMW X5 crossover SUV's are lined up, the one on the right contains Vesper while Mitchell places White in the other before climbing in after him. Tanner calculated it will take them roughly thirty minutes to reach six's private jet, but it's thirty minutes too long for his liking.

Once he made sure everything is in position, he climbs into the passenger seat of the SUV that contains White, and motions for the driver to get them out of there. It's more or less a straight road which should cause them little trouble.

Tanner finds himself occasionally looking in the review mirror, noticing White still has an insufferable grin on his face. He's about to comment when he hears the confusion of one of the agents filter through the comm from the SUV, that is a good few feet in front of them.

The surrounding area suddenly erupts in gunfire. Tanner watches as the SUV containing three agents and Vesper starts to swerve frantically across the road.

"Thompson, come in?" Tanner commands while trying to keep his head down as a cascade of bullets continued to ricochet off the SUV.

He feels himself being tossed from side to side, vaguely hearing Mitchell's voice over the sound of gunfire and shattering glass.

Looking behind him, he sees the rear windshield is gone and Mitchell is currently shooting at the three silver BMW's that are tailing them.

A loud pop reaches Tanner's ears causing the car to spiral out of control.

"What's that?"

"Tires. I think" The agent informs him trying to keep the worry out of his voice as he looks at his wing mirror.

Suddenly, Tanner feels himself propel forward as one of the silver BMW's rammed in to the back of them.

He watches frantically as the agent driving tries to keep the car within his control.

Tanner holds onto the dashboard in front of him and looks to see one of the silver BMW's passing them and ramming into the side of the SUV containing Vesper causing it to steer off the side of the road and out of his line of vision.

"Thompson!?" The sound of static reaches his ears.

Tanner's occupied with what's going on in front of him that he doesn't see Mitchell undoing White's cuffs or the look White gives Mitchell.

The sound of a single gunshot rang through the SUV. Tanner feels the agents blood splatter on the side of his face, watching as the agents lifeless body slumps over the wheel.

Mitchell turns the gun on Tanner, finger ready to pull the trigger.

The car suddenly jerks causing Tanner to fall forwards the bullet missing its target and instead smashing through the windshield.

Pulling on the handbrake he tries to slow its speed while trying to steer the wheel. The smell of burning rubber reaches his nostrils with the effort involved.

His actions are futile. The BMW's pull back as the SUV near a bend on the road.

The next moments happen in a blur. Both Mitchell and White escaped the car just as it crashed through the metal barrier and disappears over the side of the road.

Tanner feels himself tumbling down the steep ditch. The sound of screeching metal is the last thing Tanner hears before darkness over takes him.

From above, White stands up feeling pain shoot through his shoulder. Making his way over to where Tanner and the SUV disappeared, he looked down into the ditch and saw the crumpled car lying on it's roof. The only movement, from the smoke that started billowing from the vehicle.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

...

"Sir, we have movement on M and Bond."

White turns to Mitchell. "Where are they?"

"They appear to be heading to Venice."

"Then Venice is our next stop"

The silver BMW's pulls up next to them. A man wearing a three piece suit, a hat and eye patch over his right eye gets out of the car and leans on the open door.

"You've outdone yourself this time Gettler." White gives him a smile.

"For MI6 agents they aren't too bright. What about Vesper?" Gettler notices the woman wasn't with them.

"Ah yes, Miss Lynd. I won't hold my breath she is still alive. However, I think it's only fair that we give her the benefit of the doubt. Gettler, take Mitchell and see if she is still alive. If she is, she may still be of use to us."

Mitchell and Gettler give him a nod and moved towards one of the cars.

"Mitchell. Your phone."

Mitchell walks back to White and gives him his phone. The now cracked screen shows the GPS signal for Bond and M's location.

"I'll contact, Gettler, giving you an exact location once they reach Venice. Meet us there."

Mitchell merely nods and walked back to the BMW containing Gettler. Getting in, White watch as the car tracks back to where Vesper and the SUV had been run off the road. If Vesper is dead, it would be a pity, but it wouldn't stop him from finishing what he started.

White clenches his teeth together as the pain in his shoulder starts to become unbearable, but it's a small price to pay. If he wants the rest of his plan to succeed, whats a little pain and discomfort. He wonders how M will react knowing her precious Chief of Staff is lying in a ditch likely dead because of her orders. Even if he wasn't, the elements would eventually take care of him. Getting in the car, he informs the driver to take them to Venice. The second BMW following behind them. The end is near and he can not wait to relish in the moment.

/*\\*/*\

Tanner awoke to every inch of his body in pain. Letting out a groan, he tries to open his eyes, only to feel them water at the sharp pain piercing his head. Each breath causes another wave of pain, his first instinct is to get out, but the effort involved seems too much. Then he remembers White, who is no doubt on his way to find Bond and M.

Pushing his own pain aside, he reaches to undo his seat belt. Pressing down on the release button, he manoeuvres his body from the seat and lands on the interior roof biting down on his lip as pain shoots through his chest. _'__Thank god for seat belts'_ he thinks to himself through the pain.

Looking over to the other agent with him, he knew he didn't make it the now dry, crusting blood he could feel on the side of his face told him enough. There was nothing more he could do for him.

Kicking out the remaining glass from the passenger window he crawls his way out of the car.

Once he's sure he was a few feet away he tries to stand, brushing down the wave of nausea that threatens to overwhelm him.

Looking at the wreck of the car, he silently thanked whoever it is, that he is still alive. He tries to turn his head only to feel a sharp pain shoot through his neck.

Taking a deep breath, she slowly turns around and looks at the hillside where the car rolled down. It was not that steep, but he knew it would take him some time to climb with the state of him. Feeling around his pocket for his mobile he notices it didn't look too damaged, but there isn't any signal.

Cursing under his breath, he begins to make his way back up to the road. He needs to contact M, the sooner the better.

/*\\*/*\

Mitchell and Gettler, stop by the side of the road where the SUV containing Vesper disappeared. Getting out the car, Mitchell makes his way cautiously towards the SUV, that didn't seem to have too much damage to it. Opening the back door, he sees Vesper starting to come round, the seat belt having protected her from most of the damage.

"We need to get out of here. Now!"

Vesper opened her eyes and looked towards him. "Why did you come back?"

"White's not finished with you yet yet! Now get out of the car! We're on a tight schedule."

Undoing her seat belt, Vesper made her way across to the door, stepping over the agent who was next to her unconscious.

Mitchell, pulls her out the rest of the way none too gently, causing her to stumble and her head to spin. She lets out a gasp of pain as he tightens his hold on her arm.

"You have another chance to prove yourself Miss Lynd. Let's hope you don't fail."

He lets go of her arm and starts to make his way back towards Gettler. Vesper having no other choice to follow drawing daggers into his back.

'Where are we going?"

He stopped and looked to her with a smirk. "Venice. We have a reunion to go to. Wouldn't want to keep Bond and M waiting would we?"

/*\\*/*\

The white yacht sailed up the Grand Canal. Olivia taking snapshots on her camera of their surroundings. She still couldn't believe she was here with James of all people. She felt his eyes on her, causing her to look at him seeing the smile on his face, that she couldn't help but return.

"Keep your eyes on you're steering, James. I would rather we didn't sink because you were too busy staring at me rather than what you were doing."

"Your trust in me is duly noted."

She turns away from him and looked towards the market that they were currently passing seeing the range of foods on the various stalls surrounded by mass crowds.

Placing the camera on the seat, she makes her way towards James.

"So, have you ever steered a yacht, Olivia?"

"What? Of course not. Cars are fine, anything else…"

"I think it's time, you learned." He gave her a smirk.

"Don't be ridiculous."

He reached out and grabbed one of her hands, while keeping the other on the wheel.

"There's nothing to it."

She narrows her eyes and lets, James guide her so she's in front of him.

"Put your hand where mines are."

Feeling silly, she did what he asked, feeling him slide his hand away from under her then quickly pressed his hand on top. Repeating the action with the other.

"Relax your hands." He whispered in her right ear.

"You better not move from that spot James."

"I'm right here, Olivia."

She relaxes slightly against him as he assists her in navigating the yacht. It isn't as difficult as she first thought, but then James is the one mostly doing the work. She couldn't deny it was nice having him close and pressed up against her, as she felt him press a kiss to her temple.

She's so lost in her thoughts, that she doesn't feel James' hands leave her own, or the fact he has taken a few steps back away from her, essentially making her the one steering them.

"You're doing great."

"Well, it's mostly you…"

She realises his hands are no longer on hers and his body isn't as close.

"You bastard."

He simply laughed, as he comes back towards her.

"It's on auto, Olivia."

She turns around and whacks him on the arm. Still keeping one hand on the wheel.

"You mean to tell me, that you have been standing here looking like you know what you're doing when it's been left to a machine?"

"Sometimes, but other times I am actually steering." He wraps his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder.

"I'm glad I know I'm in safe hands then James."

"Damn right you are. I would never put your life at risk."

"I know, James. But if anything does happen to me. I want you to think with your head rather than be motivated by revenge."

He lifts her head from his shoulder and turns her, so that she's facing him.

"Nothing is going to happen to you Olivia. I'll make sure of that."

"I know, James. But, I need you to promise me that if anything does happen, you do it by the book."

James didn't like it, but he couldn't deny her anything. "I promise."

"That's all, I ask." She cups his face in her hands, bringing his lips down on hers in a lingering kiss, then rests her head on his chest.

James held her close, trying not to think about the consequences should anything happen to her. She's safe. White's in custody and Mitchell's with Tanner. It's just the two of them.

"Go and get your things ready, Liv. We're docking in ten minutes."

"Let me guess you need to steer." She looks up at him smirking.

"It would help, and I won't trust the auto." He gave her a wink.

"Maybe I should have Q branch install an auto mechanism in all your cars. That way they might come back in one piece."

"Now where's the fun in that?"

"For you maybe. You're not the one that has to do the paperwork."

"Paperwork's never been my thing. I prefer a hands on approach." His hands made their way under her blue silk blouse as he softly caressed her warm skin.

"Mm… I thought you might."

After another kiss, she leaves his embrace and makes her way to the cabin to pack some clothes for them. She wonders how Tanner is, she hasn't heard from him since he called her yesterday. The feeling doesn't sit too well with her. She hates being left out of the loop, but she knows Tanner could handle it. Or so she hoped.

Placing the essentials they would need into a bag, she zips it closed and makes her way back to James, noticing they're just pulling into the harbour.

"Told you we would make it in one piece."

Olivia rolls her eyes, as he kills the engine and moves to tie the yacht to the dock. Once he's satisfied it's secure, he takes the bag from Olivia, and grabs her hand as they left the yacht.

Olivia looks at the grand building in front of her and looks towards James.

"You can't be serious. Do you have any idea how much staying here will likely cost?"

"Money isn't an issue. Besides it's only a ten minute boat ride to St. Marks Square."

James gives a lopsided smile and presses a kiss to her forehead. "Stop worrying and enjoy yourself."

Olivia turns back to the building. She has to admit it would be a nice change. It isn't everyday she can just whisk herself away to Venice or anywhere else for that matter.

"Come on, the sooner we get checked in the sooner we can explore."

She sees his eyes light up even more at the prospect. "Venice or me James."

"Both." He places his hand at the base of her back as they make their way towards reception.

"How do you know if they will even have any rooms free?"

"I don't. But, luck has been on my side so far these past few weeks."

"It certainly seems that way." She smiles.

Making their way through the doors, Olivia looks around the lounge area taking in the gold and red décor, accompanied by a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling and various paintings on the wall. There are some guests sitting round the various tables and red and gold plush chairs that are scattered around the room. She couldn't recall being in a hotel as extravagant as this back in London, even the one in Montenegro seems plain in comparison.

James notices her looking around the room and can't help but smile. "Wait here. I'll see if they have any rooms available."

"All right." She watches as he approaches the desk, for once hoping that they can stay here. Even if it is just for a night.

She spots a group of six business men sitting around one of the tables having what she guesses is a business meeting. Two were about James age, while the other four appear to be in their late fifties. The younger one on the left, looks up and over towards her, giving her a smile.

She looked away and looked back towards James, watching as he took their room keys from the receptionist and made his way back towards her.

"Told you luck was on my side." He held up the two key cards.

"Room is ours for four nights."

"And how did you manage that?" She raises an eyebrow.

"My charm, which now I know works on men."

Olivia bit her lip to stop her smirk from breaking free. "Should I be worried about competition?"

She looks over at the desk to see the young man checking out James' arse.

"If anyone should be worrying about that it's me."

She looked to where he was staring, noticing the same man was looking at her. Only this time his smile had disappeared.

"That may have been my doing. I was curious about what they were doing and he caught me staring."

"Well, it seems that two men will be seriously disappointed today."

He takes her hand in his as they head towards the elevator.

"Which floor are we on?"

"Fifth." He presses the button to call the lift.

Entering the lift, James pushed the fifth floor.

"I think they may like the colour gold." Olivia states, as she looks around the lifts interior.

"What gave it away?"

She gives him an unimpressed look, which only caused him to laugh as the doors open.

Walking along the corridor they stopped outside their door, as James unlocks it.

"I bet there will be gold décor somewhere in here."

Opening the door, Olivia gives a sigh, upon seeing the gold headboard.

"I bloody knew it."

"At least that's all, there is that's gold."

James walked into the bathroom, turning on the light and smirked. "Then again, maybe not."

"What?" Olivia noticed the gold taps, and gold design on the marble tub.

"Do you think it's real? We could make a fortune."

"I did not come on holiday for you to steal from hotels James."

"Worth a try." He switches off the bathroom light and turns to look at Olivia as she moves over to the bed and sat down.

"Do you think the walls are soundproof?" She bit her lip looking at him suggestively.

"Only one way to find out." He advances towards her with a grin.

/*\\*/*\

Downstairs, the man at the table who had been looking at Olivia, watches as the couple make their way towards the lift. Pulling out his mobile, he finds the number he's looking for.

"They're here."

"Good, you know what to do. I'll contact you once we arrive."

Hanging up, he looks around at the other five men sitting around the table. "It's time."

He then looked towards the man behind the reception desk, catching his eye and giving him a nod.

The clock is slowly ticking.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

...

Tanner, crawls his way up to the road. The adrenaline has long since wore off causing his body to be riddled with even more pain, with each movement he took. He looks up noticing he has a few more feet yet to go. Even if he can contact M and Bond that White has escaped, he doesn't know how he's going to get agents or himself there in time.

The sound of a car approaching caused him to stop. If it's any of White's men, he didn't stand a chance. Looking up, he could see a red Alfa Romeo pull up at the side of the road. He waits with bated breath, for the inevitable that's surely to come.

"You certainly know how to get yourself into a state."

The French accent causes him to sigh in relief as he grabs the outstretched hand, being assisted to his feet.

"You know me Mathis. How did you…"

"Know where you were?"

Tanner gave a nod regretting his decision when he felt his world spin.

"Easy." Mathis keeps an arm on him to keep him steady.

"I have been following you for some time, but kept my distance. My men should be arriving if not already at M and Bond's destination."

"Your men?"

"White is not the only person who has eyes and ears everywhere Mr Tanner. The man you bought the yacht from is one of my associates. There is a tracker attached to it, which has allowed me and more importantly my men to follow them. I will say this though your Mr Bond, knows how to spoil the ladies."

Mathis helps Tanner the rest of the way up the ditch. Tanner letting out a sigh of relief as he reaches the hard concrete of the road.

"What about the other agents?"

"I checked on them, they didn't make it."

"And Vesper?"

"Gone, no doubt White and his men took her with them."

Mathis opens the car door and helped Tanner inside.

"Mitchell is working for them."

"M's personal bodyguard?"

"Yes." Tanner replied still slightly breathless.

"Then they're in deeper trouble than we first thought."

The sound of his phone ringing, causes Tanner to watch as Mathis answer, wondering who it was.

"Good, you know what to do. I'll contact you once we arrive."

Hanging up, he looks back at Tanner.

"It seems our couple has finally arrived. Buckle up, it's time we ended this."

He closed Tanner's door before getting in the drivers side and started up the car.

"What about the deceased agents?"

"I called your personnel at six, and informed them of what's happening. They are sending a team to this location to take care of matters. I also asked them to send agents to Bond and M's location."

"How long will they take to get here?"

"Three hours."

"They won't be here quick enough. Give me your phone. We need to warn them."

Mathis hands it to him, and puts his foot down, hoping they would get there before it's too late.

/*\\*/*\

**Near Tronchetto car park - Venice**

White gives a smirk, as M's tracker had finally stopped in the one position. Dialing Gettler's number he waited for the man in question to answer.

"We've got a location. Meet us in Tronchetto car park. Was Vesper alive?"

_"She was. We'll be there in fifteen minutes."_

Hanging up, White looks at the signal which is flashing at Hotel Cipriani.

"I don't think our Mr Bond could be more extravagant if he tried." He murmurs aloud.

His driver pulls into Tronchetto garage and quickly parking the car. Stepping out, White notices the garage is mostly empty apart from a few cars. They would take public transport to Venice then rent a yacht to the hotel.

Fifteen minutes later, the silver SUV with Gettler, Mitchell and Vesper parked next to them.

Mitchell stepped out first, followed by Vesper. White took in the woman's appearance, seeing the few cuts marring her face, but apart from that there were no other visible injuries. She may prove useful this time round, if she manages to distract Bond long enough for them to capture M.

"How are we playing this?" Gettler asked White locking the car.

"We'll take public transport to Venice. Then rent a yacht which will take the three of you to the hotel. Miss Lynd will wait at the reception, while Mitchell and Gettler will take the back entrance. I'll meet you in St. Marks Square and we will go from there."

"What makes you think they will use the back of the hotel?" Vesper crosses her arms across her chest as if to protect herself.

"Well, Miss Lynd, when Bond sees you he will think Mitchell is with you, and no doubt he will try to smuggle M out the hotel another way."

"And, if this doesn't work?" Gettler asked.

"We go to plan B?"

"Which is?" Vesper asked fearing she already knew the answer.

"We Kill them Miss Lynd." He gave Vesper a smile.

/*\\*/*\

**Hotel Cipriani – Venice**

"Do you think the walls are soundproof?" She bit her lip looking at him suggestively.

"Only one way to find out." He advanced towards her with a grin.

Stopping in front of her he reaches out for her hands, pulling her up from the bed and into his arms.

"But first, there is something I want to ask you."

"Oh, and what would that be?" She looking up at him smiling.

"Have you ever thought about marriage?"

Her smile disappears as she feels her words catch in her throat. "It never occurred to me that I would be in a relationship at my age, let alone marry."

"But if you were asked would you?" He searches her face for any sign of what she's thinking.

"Well, it would depend."

"Depend on what?"

"Who's asking?" Her mouth has become dry all of a sudden, it's one topic she didn't expect to hear come from James.

"So, if I asked you, would you?"

She pulls out of his embrace and turns her back to him trying to get her emotions under control.

"No, not while I'm still your boss James. It would be problematic, and if we were found out it could end in disaster for both of us. Not to mention it's too soon."

"Olivia, look at me."

She gives a sigh and turns to see a look of understanding on his face.

"I didn't mean right at this moment. I mean after we retire, you've said it yourself on more than one occasion we can't do this job forever. However, when that time finally comes, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. If you'll have me?"

"Are you positive that's what you want James?"

"More than anything Olivia. I already told you, whatever is left of me at the end of this job. I'm yours and always will be."

She felt her eyes fill with unshed tears.

"Then my answer will be yes."

He gave her a relieved smile and kissed her tenderly, forgetting about everything else around him.

"I've got something else for you." He told her softly.

"Which is?"

"You'll see." He tells her mysteriously.

Olivia give him a bewildered look, as he walks over to the bag she'd packed for them earlier and unzipped one of the side pockets. When he turns around she notices the black velvet box in his hand.

"James…"

"I wanted to get you something to make it not official shall we say, so you know I'll always come back to you."

He holds out the box to her. M's trying to keep her hand steady as she takes it from him.

"Well, open it."

She opens the box to reveal an elegant white gold bail diamond necklace. The diamond was small in size, but still noticeable to the eye.

"A ring was my first choice, but I decided it would present too many questions. So, I settled on the necklace instead."

"You would be right there."

"Do you like it?"

She gave him a loving smile. "I do. Help me put it on."

Removing the necklace from the box, she hands it to him and turns around feeling James' body against her back as he places the necklace around her neck and fastens the clasp.

"Let me see." He whispers against her neck.

Olivia turns back around. The diamond catching the light as she does so.

"Beautiful."

"The necklace or me?"

"Both." He captures her lips in another kiss and pulls her close to his chest as he guides them towards the bed, only for Olivia to stumble backwards causing her to pull James with her as she falls onto the bed with him on top of her.

"You alright?"

James notices her eyes are closed as her body shakes with silent laughter.

"I'm fine." She opens her eyes to be met with James' own which hold the same amusement.

"Eager are we?"

"You could say that. What do you say we take this to the next level?"

"Are you sure?" He searches her face for any doubt.

"I wouldn't have suggested it if I wasn't. I want you James. All of you."

He knew it's been a while since she's been intimate. The last thing he wants to do is hurt her.

"I trust you James."

It's all he needs to hear as he resumes kissing her slowly with a renewed passion, enjoying the feeling of Olivia's body flush against his own.

Their moment of bliss is broken by the sound of Olivia's mobile, causing James to let out a groan.

"If that's Tanner, I'll kill him." James tells her breathlessly as the moment is ruined.

"It might be important James. If it isn't, then you can kill him."

He gives her smirk and places one last kiss to her lips and moves to the side so she can get up to answer the call.

Seeing the caller ID, she quickly answered it.

"Tanner this had better be important."

Olivia looks over to James who has now propped himself against the pillows, arms resting behind his head.

"What? Hang on I'm putting you on speaker."

_"White and Vesper have escaped! It seems Mitchell was in on it from the start!"_

"How the hell did that happen Tanner? You had a handful of agents!" James sat upright on alert.

_"We were ambushed! No doubt Mitchell told White's men of our plan!"_

"Are you alright?"

_"I'll live, but the both of you need to keep low! They're heading to your location!"_

"How long?" James was trying to keep the anger from his voice.

_"I don't know! I'm heading to your location with Mathis! Agents have been dispatched they should be in the area in three hours!"_

"That's not good enough Tanner!"

_"Mathis has men stationed in your hotel. Hopefully that will be enough until agents arrive!"_

The knock on their hotel room door causes James to become on guard. Taking the gun from the bag they had brought with him.

_"What's happening M?"_

"Someone is at the door. I'll have to call you back."

_"Ma'am…"_

She cuts the connection and stands up from the bed.

James looks towards her and motioned his head towards the bathroom. Olivia nods and takes the phone with her.

"Who is it?"

"Someone who was hired to make sure you come out of this alive." The voice was Italian. One James doesn't recognise.

Pulling back the safety of the gun, he slowly opened the door to see the same young man he saw downstairs at reception.

"I was sent by Mathis."

"Prove it."

James watches as he takes the phone in his hand and dials a number, handing it to him.

_"Hello?"_

"Tanner?"

_"I take it you've met one of Mathis men then Bond? You can trust him."_

James lowers his weapon and moves aside to let the agent enter the room.

"Where's M?" The man asks noticing she wasn't in the room.

"Here."

He turns to see her walking out of the bathroom.

"Then you know about the situation?"

"Yes, but I didn't catch your name?" M kept her attention on the man she noticed earlier.

"Marc Alessandro."

Olivia noticed he was alone. "Where are the other men who were with you?"

"They are positioned throughout the hotel, ma'am."

"Hopefully they will be enough until my agents can get here."

She looks over to James who has just ended the call and tossed the phone back to Alessandro.

"Tanner is going to contact us when he is nearly here. Now, what I want to know Is how Mathis knew we were here?"

"He has your yacht tracked. The man who you purchased it from also works for Mathis. We have been following you since you left the recuperation center."

"A head's up would have been nice."

James marched over to the hotel window and looked down into the courtyard below looking for any sign of Mitchell, Vesper and White.

"Mathis didn't want you to know, saying you had a knack of disappearing off the radar."

"How did they, White know we were here?"

"That I do not know. Unless this Mitchell overheard you talking or…"

"Shit."

James looked to Olivia who was pulling a ring off her finger. "It's got a built-in tracker. It's how Mitchell found us when Le Chiffre took us captive. I forgot to disable it."

"It's too late for that now, Olivia."

"So... what? We just sit here?"

James, walks over to her and takes the ring from her hand.

"No. Is there a back way out of this hotel?"

"There is a fire exit that leads into one of the alleyways. Why?"

"Because we're leaving. And you're coming with us."

James goes into the bathroom and leaves the ring on top of the sink.

"Are you sure about this?" Alessandro asked knowing it could end badly.

"It's better than waiting around for them. They know we're here."

"So, if you leave the tracker here…"

"We'll be long gone." Bond holstered his gun in the waistband of his trousers.

"And where are we going to go, James?"

"St. Marks Square. It's busy. Chances of them finding us will be slim."

He sees the uncertainty in her eyes. "You told me you trust me?"

He reaches out and takes her hands in his. "Then trust me with this."

"All right, we'll do it your way."

He turns to Alessandro. "Let's go."

The three of them leave the confines of the hotel room, with Alessandro leading them to the fire exit that will hopefully get them away from the hotel undetected.

/*\\*/*\

**St Marks Square - Venice**

White watches from St. Marks Square Harbour, at the yacht that contains Gettler, Mitchell and Vesper sails towards Bond and M's hotel. The plan is simple, Vesper will be the distraction for Bond, while Gettler and Mitchell take care of M. Their new relationship will be their downfall, both of them will try to protect the other should one of their lives be on the line. He thought Bond would be beneficial to Quantum, but he realises that he can gain more from M. If she agrees to work for him, then he would let James live, if she doesn't he will kill them both. Once he has the money and the head of MI6 in his possession, he will enjoy seeing Bond lose everything.

/*\\*/*\

**Hotel Cipriani – Venice**

Alessandro leads them down the stairwell, leading them to the fire exit, they will have to pass reception to reach the back of the hotel. It's a risky move, but if they want Bond's plan to work it's the only way. Reaching the ground floor, Bond goes first, looking around the reception area to ensure the area is clear.

Looking around he notices guests entering and leaving the hotel, only to let out a curse at seeing a familiar woman walk up to the reception.

"They're here."

"What?"

"Vesper is at reception, which means Mitchell is nearby."

He looks at Alessandro. "Make sure she gets out of here. I'll go to take care of Vesper."

"James, be careful."

"I'll call you when It's taken care of. Go to St. Marks Square, and I'll meet up with you both there."

Alessandro looks away as James kisses Olivia, promising he will find his way back to her.

"Keep her safe."

"You have my word Bond."

"Now go."

James watches them go, before heading in the direction towards Vesper, determined not to let her escape this time. He would take care of her himself.

/*\\*/*\

Alessandro and Olivia manage to reach the alleyway only for their relief to be short lived, as a single gunshot rings out around them. She watches as Alessandro, collapses to the ground gunshot wound to the chest.

"Leaving so soon Ma'am."

She looks over to Mitchell, fury over taking all other emotions. Feeling another set of hands grab her arms she tries to break free from the strong hold.

"We can play this two ways M. You come with us…"

"Like hell I will."

"Now, now let the man finish." The man's hold on her arms tightens causing her to wince slightly.

"I would listen to Gettler, M. It's in your best interest."

"What is?"

"As I was saying. If you come with us, then Bond lives. Resist and we kill not only you, but him as well. So, what will it be?"

M gives Mitchell a look of pure hatred.

"Clocks ticking, M."

She recalls Mathis words earlier, remembering how he told her they would use their relationship against them to get what they wanted. It seems he was right. Neither option is appealing, but if it keeps James alive, maybe there would be enough time for him to find them.

"If I go how, do I know you won't just kill him anyway?"

"Because, White has plans for you M and he knows the only way he can get you, is if he let's Bond live."

"Why me?" She didn't like where this is going.

"I'm sure you will find out soon enough. So, your decision?"

"You already know my decision Mitchell, so let's finish playing games shall we?"

"Very well. Take her to the yacht."

Mitchell watched smiling as Gettler took M away. By the time Bond found them they would be long gone. Vesper had fulfilled her purpose they would leave her to Bond. No doubt he would kill her, one less problem for them to be concerned about. Looking at the body of the man who was with M, he walks over to see he is still alive. Taking aim, he fires another shot through the man's skull. Satisfied, he holsters his gun, and quickly followed after Gettler and M. The quicker they get away from here, less chance of Bond finding them. It's almost poetic, he would have loved to have seen the look on Bond's face, finding out that the woman he loves agreed to go with them just so he could live.

Stepping onto the yacht, he goes into the cabin to see M sitting on one of the yachts sofa's with Gettler watching over her.

"Let's get out of here, Gettler."

Mitchell watches Gettler leave and takes a seat across from his ex boss.

"You were you were my personal bodyguard for five years. How did you pass your tests?"

"I thought that would have been obvious M. White has people in the highest areas of government. It was easy for them to modify my files."

"Why?"

"White offered me more than what you or six ever could."

"And what's that? Money?"

"Partly." He sat back and watches in amusement at the fierce head of MI6 defeated.

"I hope that it's worth it Mitchell, because as soon as Bond and six get their hands on you. I'll kill you myself."

"They'll have to catch me first M and I can't see that happening anytime soon. Can you? Face it M, you've lost. With you out the picture, the minister can finally get rid of Bond, and MI6 will be under Quantum's control."

"And, you think people will follow their orders?"

"They will have no alternative. You see M. People will do anything for someone they love. You more or less proved that mere minutes ago."

"So, what you'll threaten their loved ones so they obey?"

"Perhaps."

Olivia felt the yacht start to pull away from the harbour and knew she would have to go along with what they wanted until she found a way to escape. Because as of now, it seems James' luck has finally run out.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

...

Bond approaches Vesper and roughly drags her away from the reception desk towards one of the first rooms he comes across. Pushing her inside, he closes the door behind him.

"James…"

She watches as he turns towards her with a look of hatred, causing her to take a step back, trying to create more distance between them.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't just kill you." He tries to keep his voice calm.

"Because they have M! And if you kill me, you have no way of knowing where she is."

"I know full well where she is."

"You're predictable James. White knows this. He sent Mitchell and Gettler to the back entrance."

Bond looked for any sign that she is lying, but realises she's telling the truth.

"I was a diversion, one which you fell for. I hoped to get to you in time to warn you…"

"Where are they going?"

"They are taking her to White." She gave a wince of pain as James grabs her upper arms shaking her slightly.

"Where?"

"St. Marks Square. They need her to withdraw the money from the Venice branch after that I don't know of their plans."

He let her go not caring what happens to her.

"James, I can help you."

"Do you actually think I would trust you?"

"No, but unless you never want to see M again. You have no choice."

James knew she was right as much as it pained him to admit it.

"Fine, but if you so much as go behind my back. I will kill you."

Not waiting to see if she would follow he opens the door and runs from the room and outside to the hotel's courtyard. Looking around he spies one of the yachts had just left the harbour.

"Bond." He turned to the voice seeing an older man in his fifties run towards him.

"One of Mathis' men?"

The man gave a nod. "Alessandro is dead. Two of my colleagues saw two men drag M to one of the yachts. My men are following them."

The man noticed Vesper come up behind Bond, and was about to draw his gun when Bond stopped him.

"She's on our side for now."

The man gave him a dubious look but didn't question further.

"We need to get to St. Marks Square."

"I've already arranged it. Follow me."

Bond pushes Vesper in front of him. "Walk."

He keeps his eyes on her as they follow the older man hurrying to one of the yachts. He refuses to think about the worse case scenario. He would get Olivia back, by any means necessary. He just hopes he or Mathis' agents are not already too late.

/*\\*/*\

Olivia looks around the room discretely to see if there is anything she can use as a weapon.

"You're wasting your time M." Mitchell gave her a smirk knowing his old boss too well.

"The same could be said for you. Do you honestly think White or Quantum will give you what they promised? I don't know why I even bothered hiring you as my personal bodyguard. It's obvious you're too thick to tell when you are being played."

The blow comes before she even realises what has happened.

"It won't matter what you think! You'll soon be out of the picture!" He tells her threateningly.

Olivia looks at him in defiance, feeling her cheek sting, where he backhanded her. If he thought he could intimidate her he could bloody well think again.

"Now you have to resort to violence Mitchell. You're less of a man than I ever gave you credit for."

Mitchell clenched his hands into fists, trying to keep his temper in check.

"If White didn't want you M. I would enjoy killing you. Slowly"

Olivia felt the yacht come to a stop causing Mitchell to smirk.

"I think, it's time we go and meet the man himself don't you M?"

He grabs her by the arm and pulls her from the sofa, pushing her in front of him.

M fixes her clothes and starts to walk up the cabin stairs, and looks around to see Gettler docking the yacht to the harbour.

"Mitchell, I see you both made it back in one piece."

Olivia looked to see a man who appears to be about the same age as her, standing on the harbour smiling at them.

"And I see the lovely, Olivia agreed to your demands."

She felt Mitchell push her forward, towards the man she assumes is White, watching as he holds out his hand for her to take.

"I think I can manage!" She ignores his offer and steps up onto the harbour.

"I see the stories you told me about her are true Mitchell." He looks to Olivia, admiring her body with appreciation.

"You're picture never did you justice. I can see why Mr Bond couldn't resist you."

"Quantum members aren't really my type."

"We'll have to see about that."

White turns to Mitchell and Gettler. "Make sure your eyes are on us at all times. Any sign of a threat eliminate it."

Turning back to Olivia he wraps an arm around her waist and tightly holds her to his side. "If you alert anyone around you darling. Your precious Bond is dead. Do you understand?"

"He's survived more than you can imagine Mr White. I think it's you, who should watch your back."

White starts to guide them towards the main square of St. Marks with Mitchell and Gettler following at a slower pace behind them.

"Perhaps, but he will have to catch me first. If he doesn't get himself killed in the process."

Olivia looks at the people round about her. No one seems to be giving them any attention, and why would they? They must look like a married couple who are here on holiday. The thought makes her feel nauseous. They pass through the square as White takes them to the bank. She knew which building it was, before she was even remotely close to it.

"Once we are in the bank, you will give them the account number and withdraw the funds."

"And then what?" Olivia asked as they stopped outside the bank.

"That my dear, you will find out quite soon. But first; you have a withdrawal to make."

Olivia gave him a glowering look, at hearing the smugness in his voice.

"After you."

Olivia walks through the doors of the bank, with White following after her. He wouldn't put it past her to try something, she wasn't the head of MI6 for nothing. She may appear to be compliant, but that didn't make her any less dangerous.

Making her way over to one of the counters, the man on the other side gave her a smile, that she tried to return.

"What can I help you with today ma'am?"

"I would like to withdraw funds from my account."

"Certainly, if you write down the account number I can carry out your request."

She gave him a nod, and took the slip and pen and wrote down the account number, feeling White watch her every move beside her. Handing it over, she watched as the accountant typed the number into the system.

"Everything looks satisfactory, how much would you like to withdraw?"

"All of it."

"Very well, if you wait here ma'am I will be back in a few minutes."

"Thank you."

She watches him go and turns to White.

"Satisfied?"

"It's not over yet."

He moves away from her and looks towards the entrance of the bank nodding towards Gettler and Mitchell who were standing outside by the door. She turned back to the counter, noticing a small letter opener on the other side. Sliding it towards her, she discretely slipped it into the sleeve of her cardigan.

The accountant returns a few minutes later walking towards her with a silver case.

"Here you are, ma'am."

Olivia takes the case from him.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No that's everything, thank you."

He gave her one last smile. "Have a good day ma'am."

White slipped his arm once again around her waist and guided her out of the bank.

Once outside he took the case from her, "That wasn't so hard was it?"

"You've got the money, so you can take your hands off me."

"I don't think so."

She gave him a look of disgust, and let White lead her down an alleyway next to the bank.

"I thought we were leaving."

"Oh we are, but do you really think I'm stupid to leave the same way we arrived?"

The alleyway led to an open courtyard with abandoned buildings surrounding them that seemed to be under construction. Olivia notices the yacht in the distance and she had no doubt in her mind that is where they are headed.

They don't manage to get much further when the sound of running footsteps and gunfire surrounds them.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

...

The two agents followed Mitchell and Gettler at a reasonable distance, trying not to lose track of them. Once they reached the main square, they separated to blend in with the crowds while keeping a discrete eye on their targets.

They watch as White and M stopped outside the bank, as they seemed to get into a disagreement. Once M was inside the bank. One of the agents pulled out his mobile and pressed one on his speed dial. He waits a few moments before a gruff voice on the other end answers.

_"Have you got them?"_

"They're inside the bank."

_"Shit. Keep an eye on them, we are just pulling into the harbour and will be at your location in a few minutes."_

The agent hangs up and looks over to his partner giving him a nod of his head.

Looking back over to the building they see White and M walk out with a case in hand as White take it from her. He lets out a curse as they start to head down the alleyway next to the bank.

/*\\*/*\

James paces the deck of the yacht willing it to go faster. He looks in the direction they're heading, noticing they're only a few minutes away from the harbour.

The sound of a mobile ringing caused him to turn his attention to the older agent. He could feel his stomach tightening wondering what was happening. From his side of the conversation, it didn't sound good. James looks at vesper who's sitting on a wooden bench her head bowed into her hands. He doesn't feel any pity for her, she got herself into this mess.

"Bond."

James looked to the older agent waiting for the news.

"They're inside the bank, and from the sounds of it they will already be withdrawing the funds."

"I don't give a fuck about the money! All I'm focusing on is Olivia! Call Mathis and tell him to meet me at the bank when he arrives!"

The yacht pulls into the harbour and he turns to the older agent. "Keep an eye on her!"

"Let me come with you James."

"So, you can escape? I don't think so!"

"I'll watch her. Be careful Bond and good luck."

"I make my own luck." He stepped off the yacht and ran in the direction that would lead him to the main Square.

"Bond! They've went down the alley."

"You two follow me."

He ran in the direction the agents told him, seeing Mitchell's figure turn the corner. Pulling out his gun from the waist band of his trousers, he pulled back the safety and quickened his pace.

As he turned the corner, the two agents stood on either side of him. He could just make out White who has his hands on Olivia before he opens fire at Mitchell and Gettler.

"Go after White and M, Bond! We'll handle these two!"

Although Bond wanted to take care of Mitchell himself he knew the other man was right. He would deal with him later.

/*\\*/*\

Olivia felt White try to drag her from the courtyard towards the yacht. They were about to cross the bridge when Olivia heard James' voice behind her.

"Let her go, White!"

White turns and pulls M with him, holding her in front of him, using her as a shield, seeing the gun in James hand.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet the agent himself. I've heard a lot about you. Loyal lap dog who has a certain disregard for the rules. And let's not forget the fact you are in a relationship with your boss here. I wonder what the minister would say should he ever find out."

Olivia looks towards James keeping her attention on him as she feels White's mouth close to her ear.

"I can't say I blame you. She really is quite something." White looks to Bond giving him a smirk.

James clenches his jaw as he keeps his gun aimed at White. The only thing stopping him pulling the trigger is the fact that Olivia is in his line of fire.

He watches as Olivia grabs something out of her cardigan sleeve, giving him a subtle nod.

"It's a shame, you won't be able to find out!" She told him in a calm voice.

As she plunges the letter opener she had taken earlier, into White's thigh, causing him to let out a scream of pain. Pulling away from his weakened grasp, she grabs the case from him and moves out of James' line of fire. James pulls the trigger causing White to give a painful laugh.

"If you're going to shoot someone Bond… make sure your gun doesn't jam." He laughs through the pain.

Leaving White, he grabs Olivia's free hand as they make their way from the bridge, only to see Mitchell aim his gun at them. James pulls them behind a pillar as the bullet narrowly missed them.

James looks around the pillar, seeing Mitchell's attention diverted as one of Mathis agents fired at him.

"Now is our chance."

Grabbing her hand, he quickly navigated them to another alleyway and along the stone path only to be met with another courtyard.

"Now where?" Olivia tried to get her breath back.

James doesn't have any time to answer her, as they heard the sound of footsteps coming in their direction. Spying the open building he pulls them inside. Olivia looks at her surroundings for another exit. But rather she found that the building's floors have been removed, and in their place are large inflated yellow balloons to stop the building from sinking.

"This is comforting." She whispered to him.

He turned her around gently, keeping his hands on her shoulders.

"Get to the main square then go to the harbour. One of Mathis agents is waiting there with a yacht."

"And what are you going to do?" She asked already knowing it would be something foolish.

"Take care of, Mitchell."

"James…"

"I'll distract him which should give you enough time to get to the harbour. I can do my job better knowing you're out of the line of fire."

"All right. Just remember James to think with your head, rather than with your emotions."

He notices the start of a bruise on her cheek and turned her head to the side.

"It's fine James." She brushes off his concern.

"Just focus on coming back to me. Preferably alive."

"I promise." He places a kiss on her forehead.

James looks out the building, noticing the area is clear.

"Go."

Olivia gave a nod and started to leave the building when she was pulled back by James as a bullet narrowly missed her.

"New plan."

Olivia gives him an unimpressed look, as they move further into the building. The sound of footsteps getting closer, causes Olivia to pull them towards a skeletal frame which used to be a stairwell. The two of them quickly ease their way up the steps to the top floor, James dragging them into the shadows.

"Your little companions put up a good fight, but sadly they lost. How many more people have to die for you M?" Mitchell's voice echoes through the building.

"How do we play this, James?"

The two of them watch as both Mitchell and Gettler both search the top floor looking for them. James notices Mitchell about to pass an old elevator cage and smirked to himself.

"Wait here."

Olivia watches as James remains in the shadows, he approaches Mitchell. It's then she realises what he has in mind.

"There is nowhere to go Bond." Mitchell taunts him.

James steps out of his hiding place. "I wouldn't be too sure of that."

He took the butt of his gun and delivered a blow to Mitchell's head causing him to fall to the ground. Reaching down, he grabbed Mitchell's gun, and is about to deliver another blow, when he hears Olivia's voice shouting for him to move.

Bond twists in time to avoid the blade in his back. He grabs Gettler and the both tumble off the floor landing in to the void. Only to find themselves landing on the balloon two floors down. Gettler's knife piercing the rubber surface as they landed causing the air bag to split as they both plummet down another floor.

James heard a loud creaking noise and the feel of cold water rushing into the building realising the building is sinking.

Looking for Gettler, the man runs at him, causing James to move out the way as the blade narrowly misses him ripping his shirt instead. He felt the house tilt causing bricks and support struts to fall around them.

He looks up just in time to leap out the way of a ceiling beam as it smashed into the water where he stood.

Gettler seizing his chance stabbed the blade into Bond's shoulder causing him to scream out in pain.

"I'm going to kill you." He twisted the blade, causing James to close his eyes.

"Then-" He pulls out the blade, causing James grunt in pain. Taking deep breaths he tried to block out the pain.

"I'm going to kill her."

James opened his eyes to see a shard of fallen timbre floating in the water.

"Not if I kill you first!"

Grabbing the shard, he quickly turned and stabbed it through Gettler's throat watching in satisfaction. Seeing the shocked expression on Gettler's face as blood pours out of the wound staining the water red.

/*\\*/*\

**St Marks Harbour - Venice**

Vesper watches the agent guarding her continued to speak on the phone to Mathis, watching his every move. She cursed James for leaving her behind.

She felt her own phone vibrate in her pocket that Mitchell handed her outside the hotel. Taking it out, she read the message.

_'White is on the yacht at the destination discussed. Meet him there.'_

Placing the phone back in her pocket, she looks to see some spare rope on the ground that would be used for docking. Grabbing it she wraps two ends of it around her hands.

Standing up, she approached the agent who has his back to her, as he just finishes the call. Wrapping the rope around his neck tightly she clenches her teeth as the agent struggles trying to break free from her hold.

Pushing him forward against the cabin wall. His face collides with the surface as she places a knee on his back and pulls the rope tighter.

She watches as the man gasps for air, his struggles lessen before stopping all together. Releasing him, she watches as his body slid to floor, his lifeless eyes staring up at her.

Dropping the rope, she smoothed down her clothes, as if nothing happened. She left the yacht and quickly made her way to White's location before Mathis arrived.

/*\\*/*\

**Sinking Building - Venice**

Olivia looks down, to try to make out any sign of James, when she feels the building tilt and debris start to fall around her. She takes a few steps back, as she hears a beam give way from the ceiling and fall down the same pit James fell in.

She's so busy focusing on trying to avoid the debris that she didn't see Mitchell had gotten back to his feet, swaying slightly.

"There is no way out M."

Olivia looked over to Mitchell and looks around for anything she could use as a weapon. Noticing the nail gun she picks it up and aims it at him.

"You wanted to kill me M. Now is your chance." He took slow steps towards her.

Olivia fired the nail gun, watching as the nail missed its mark causing Mitchell to laugh.

"You're going to have to do better than that."

The creaking got louder, as Olivia fired three more shots from the nail gun at Mitchell two missing their mark while the other embedded itself in his arm causing him to stop in his tracks.

She tried to fire again, but let out a curse when nothing happened.

Mitchell pulled out the nail from his arm tossing it to the side.

"You're going to pay for that, M."

He advanced towards her, causing Olivia to throw the nail gun at him as she tried to get away, only for Mitchell to grab her causing her to drop the case containing the money.

The building tilted once again causing the two of them to stumble, allowing Mitchell to gain the upper hand as he pushes her against the metal gate of the old elevator.

The momentum causes her to let out a groan of pain as her head collides with the rusting metal causing her to become disorientated.

"You know? I think I have a better idea." She could just make his smirk through dizziness that threatens to overwhelm her.

"I think it would be more satisfying if James slowly watches you drown."

She felt herself pulled from the grate and thrown into what she guesses is the elevator cage her body connecting with the back of it as she sank to the ground.

"I thought White wanted me alive?" She tried to clear the fog from her brain.

"He does! But I'll be glad to inform him on how you took a bullet for Bond killing you in the process."

"He will kill you Mitchell! And if he doesn't- James will." She informed him trying to keep her eyes open.

"We'll see! Enjoy your last moments M. Oh, and I should probably inform you. Vesper isn't the innocent victim she made out to be."

"What…"

"She is a good actress, I'll give her that. She found out that Yusef was blackmailing her. So, she killed him. White found out, and was going to have her killed. That was until he found out she had been stealing funds for herself over a period of time. He offered her a job with us, which she readily accepted, as you are well aware. She was informed to use Yusef as the cover, should you or Mathis ever find out."

He looked through the elevator door at the crumbled woman, and smirked.

"It was so easy to manipulate you M. She told you what you wanted to hear. She isn't stupid. She knew you, Bond and MI6 would be listening in and watching her every move. The blackmail story was true to an extent, White threatened to report her should she refuse his offer."

Mitchell locked the elevator cage and threw away the key.

"We all wear masks, M. Some are just better at hiding their true selves than most."

Picking up the case that contained the winnings, he gave her one last look, before making his way over to one of the windows, climbing out and jumping into the canal below.

Olivia felt bile in her throat at hearing the creak of the old elevator cable about to give way. She could feel the darkness start to cloud her vision. She used the rest of her strength to call out for James before her body succumbed to unconsciousness.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

...

"JAMES!"

The sound of Olivia's distressed voice caused him to race to the top floor dodging debris as he went while the water continued to rise. Upon reaching the top floor, he looked around noticing there is no sign of Mitchell.

Walking along the landing, he feels his heart stop, seeing the familiar body slouched in the elevator cage unmoving.

He reaches the cage in two strides, calling out to her trying to get her to wake up, as he tries to pry the door in desperation. The sound of the cable breaking caused him to try harder. Ignoring the pain in his shoulder, he looked around for the key or anything he could use to try to pry the door open.

The building continued to crumble around him, as the elevator fell slightly and James knew he only had a matter of minutes if not seconds to get her out.

Spying a pole to his right, he quickly grabbed it and placed it in the cage door trying to make the metal lock give way. Pulling with his all his might, he could see the rusting metal starting to strain.

Grinding his teeth, he continued to pull causing the lock to finally be released, just as the cable snapped. James watched in horror as the elevator dropped with Olivia still inside into the watery pit below.

/*\\*/*\

Mathis and Tanner, just arrived at St. Marks and head in the direction to the yacht where his agent is with Vesper. They reached the yacht only to stop seeing Vesper's gone and the agent dead.

"Where do you think they are?" Tanner asked him frantically.

The heard the sound of police sirens. Turning to look they saw four police and two ambulance boats pass them.

"I don't know. But wherever they are going. That's no doubt where we need to be."

They follow after the sound of the sirens hoping they aren't too late.

/*\\*/*\

James' not wasting any time, diving in after the cage, chasing it below the surface, before it comes to a stop at the bottom. Sliding open the door. He reached for Olivia, and pulled her from the elevator into his arms as he swam the both of them to the surface.

He looked at Olivia's limp body, knowing he needed to get them out of here fast. Finding a ledge, he pulled them both up on to it, as the building continued to collapse around them.

James started to do compressions on her chest wanting to get any water she inhaled out from her lungs. He watches her face for any sign of her waking. It's some seconds, before she spat out some water and James rolled her gently onto her side so she doesn't choke as she coughs up the rest.

Looking around for any way to escape his eyes catch an open window just below the surface that looked to lead them outside.

"Olivia, I need you to hold your breath for me."

He saw her give a nod telling him she understood. He jumped back into the water, and swam round to the side where, Olivia's facing.

She reaches out her hand towards him, as he gently pulls her back into the water.

"I'm going to count to three and I want you to hold your breath when I tell you. "

He softly counts to three and Olivia held her breath as they dived below the surface, as James dragged them through the window out of the building.

Reaching the surface, James heard the sound of sirens coming closer, as he swam them both to the shore across from them as he eased Olivia up onto the cobblestones.

Pulling himself out, he notices she's trying hard to keep her eyes open.

"Olivia, you need to stay awake!"

"I'm tired James." It came out faintly.

"I know, but for once you need to listen to me for a change." He whispered to her softly running his fingers through her wet hair.

Her eyes found his, and she tried to give him a smile.

James heard the sirens and looked behind him to see four police and two ambulance boats stop at the shore. Two of the paramedics hurried towards them with medical bags in hand. He looked back down at Olivia noticing her eyes had once again closed.

He felt himself being pulled back from her as the paramedics looked her over.

"Do you know what happened?"

"I found her unconscious in the elevator. I tried to get her out, but the cable snapped and she was submerged in water for a few seconds. She was awake for a few minutes before you arrived."

He watched as the paramedics quickly attended to Olivia, hearing one mutter something about a concussion as they continued to treat her, looking for any other injuries.

"Bond!"

James looked to see Tanner and Mathis head towards him. Only for Tanner to stop at seeing the paramedics attending to Olivia with a look of worry in his face.

"What happened James?" Mathis asked him.

"Mitchell is what happened!" He told him voice laced with anger.

"Tanner, I need you to contact those agents to get them to hurry up. I want them looking for Mitchell."

"Bond, we don't even know where he is! And Vesper's disappeared as well." He took his eyes away from M and looks to Bond.

"What?" He asks turning to Tanner hoping he had heard wrong.

"The agent that was guarding her, is dead. There was no sign of Vesper."

"She played me and I fell for it." James clenched his jaw and looking down at Olivia, as the paramedics loaded her onto a stretcher.

"What about White and the money?" Tanner had a feeling he already knew the answer.

"Olivia stabbed him in the thigh. After that I don't know what happened to him. He probably escaped. Mitchell took the money. There's no case in that building."

"So we have no leads to go on."

"Not quite. All the banks cases have a tracker built into them, in case they are stolen. And with M withdrawing such a large amount of cash it will be tracked." Mathis informed the two men.

"And how do we do that exactly?"

"Only the bank can do it…"

"Or Q." Tanner informed them.

"Call him!" James ordered Tanner.

"I'll do it Mr. Tanner. You go to the hospital with Bond and M. You'll be no good until you get those injuries checked."

Tanner hands him his phone. "The agents should be arriving soon..."

"I'll take care of it Tanner and keep you updated. I'll meet you at the Hospital in a few hours."

"Very well."

"And Mr Tanner. Make sure Bond gets his shoulder seen to."

The paramedics were ready to go, and asked James if he was coming.

"Which hospital are you taking her to?" Mathis asked the paramedic close to him.

"Hospital S.S. Giovanni e Paolo."

Mathis watches as the two men divided into the ambulance boats, with James staying with Olivia."

He looks through Tanner's phone for Q's number and pressed call.

After a few rings he heard the annoyed elderly voice answer on the other side.

_"If it's about Bond Mr. Tanner I don't want to know."_

"It's Mathis. I need you to track a case full of money."

_"Any reason as to why?"_

"Because as of now Q that money is currently in the hand of terrorists."

_"Which bank system am I hacking?"_

"Venice Branch."

_"Leave it with me and I'll call you back when I have something."_

Mathis hangs up and looks at the now demolished building, wondering how they managed to get out alive. He walks back to the harbour to get a yacht to take him to the hotel Bond and M were staying at to meet the agents. Hopefully, the agents may be able to help them find some leads.

/*\\*/*\

White watched as James dragged Olivia away from the bridge along with the money. Seeing Mitchell arrive, he took the distraction and stood up and hobbled to the yacht. He looked behind him to see Mitchell take out the agent, as he ran towards him.

"Text Vesper, tell her to meet me here. I want you to bring me that money and Olivia. Do I make myself clear?"

Mitchell gave him a nod and ran after Bond and M. He would make that bitch pay for what she did.

He finally reached the yacht, grunting in pain as he jarred his injured leg while trying to get on the deck. Hobbling into the cabin, he grabbed a towel and threw it in the sink and turned on the water.

Taking the now soaked towel, he manoeuvres to the edge of the sofa and looked at the letter opener in his thigh. It didn't appear to be too deep.

Bracing himself, he pulled out the small knife screaming in pain. Once removed he tossed it to the side and stanched the wound with the wet towel, hissing as the wound was met with pressure.

He lost track of how long he was sitting there, when he heard footsteps coming down the cabin steps.

"Did you get the money?"

"Mitchell is currently on it."

Vesper came closer taking in the blood soaked towel on White's leg.

"What happened?"

She grabbed another towel and quickly soaked it, and made her way back to White slapping his hands away as she looked at the wound.

"You were lucky."

She pressed the fresh towel on the wound.

"I can thank Olivia for this."

Vesper may dislike the woman, but she couldn't stop the stab of satisfaction at seeing White in pain.

"Where is she?"

"With James, but not for long."

Vesper's highly doubtful of that. She knew James wouldn't give up the older woman without a fight.

"This needs medical attention."

"I'm sure you can manage."

Vesper gave him a look of disdain as she told him to keep pressure on the wound. She took the first aid kit from the kitchen counter and quickly got to work on bandaging his wound.

She has just finished securing the bandage when she saw Mitchell walk down the steps soaked to the bone case in hand.

"We lost Gettler."

"Pity, I was rather fond of the man." He turned to see Mitchell holding the case but there was no sign of Olivia.

"Where is she?"

"She took a bullet for Bond, whether she survived I don't know. I didn't get a chance to check as the building collapsed around us."

"Is Bond still alive?"

"Yes."

White stood up wincing. "Then no doubt he will be wanting revenge over the loss of his precious boss."

Mitchell hands the case over to White who gave him a smirk at hearing the sound of sirens in the distance.

"I think it's time, we left before he finds us. Don't you?"

"Where are we heading?" Vesper asked White curious.

"The airport. We have a flight to catch."

/*\\*/*\

**Hospital S.S. Giovanni e Paolo**

James watches as they rushed M into the hospital, as he continued to follow them only to be stopped in his tracks by one of the doctor.

"I'm sorry sir, but you will have to wait here." It was then that the doctor noticed the darkened patch on his shirt.

"Are you injured?"

"I'm fine."

"He has an injury to his shoulder I believe." Tanner informed the doctor.

James gave Tanner an annoyed look, as he heard the doctor call for assistance.

"If you are treating me, you may also want to treat him." James informs the doctor pointing at Tanner. Two can play at this game he thinks to himself.

The doctor nods, and tells Tanner to follow him, while James follows after the other. He's ushered into one of the accident rooms and asked to take a seat on the bed.

James just hoped the doctor was quick about it. He needed to see Olivia, to reassure himself that she's going to be okay, but more importantly that she is still alive.


	23. Chapter 23

AN: Sorry this took a while and thank you everyone for being patient with me.

**Warning: There is description of cutting in this chapter, which may be upsetting.**_  
_

* * *

Chapter 23

...

Mathis takes the boat back to Bond and M's hotel to meet the agents who should be at the location. Even if they were too late to provide M and Bond with back up. There's still a clean up operation that needs to be carried out, and he knows all too well, how long they can take.

If they arrived here sooner, then perhaps all of this could have been avoided, and White would be in custody. He has lost his own agents thanks to White and his associates, and SIS were nearly looking for a new head of MI6. He warned M, but it wasn't enough. He just hoped Q managed to find a location on White so they could end this once and for all.

As the boat pulls into the harbor, Mathis got off and started to walk up the path to the main entrance to the hotel. Upon approaching, he sees the area swarming with agents trying to get the situation under control. Looking at the audience that has gathered, he can hear their protests, with the majority asking what's happening, while others remain silent.

"So much for espionage." Mathis murmurs under his breath. M's going to have her work cut out for her when she returns. He can already hear her protests about the situation.

He stops in his tracks when he hears someone call out to him. Turning to his right he sees one of his agents, walking towards him. At least one of them is alive at least, he doesn't know how many he may have lost until he saw the bodies.

"Where are the other agents?"

"We lost, Alessandro. The others are helping M's agents with details of what happened. But we are missing Montagna, Beringer and Forester."

"Forester, is dead. We can thank Miss Lynd for that. As for Montagna and Beringer I'm not too sure. Have you tried to contact them?"

"I have Sir, but I'm getting no reply from either of them."

"Then they are probably dead." Mathis said regretfully. "Keep trying, and let me know if you hear anything. We need to recover Forester's body and find both Montagna and Beringer."

"How do you propose we do that, Sir? Montagna and Beringer could be anywhere."

"I'm aware of that, which is why I need to speak to the lead agent in charge?"

"That would be Agent Conner. I'll take you to him."

Mathis follows after the younger man, as he leads him into the hotel, where the reception is swarming with agents.

"Did Bond manage to find M?"

"Eventually, though the extent of M's injuries I do not know." Mathis informed his agent.

"Let us hope it's nothing too serious." The agent mumbled, under his breath, but Mathis still heard his words.

He hopes for everyone's sake that it isn't the case. Bond will be out for blood, and he doubts anyone will be able to stop him.

/*\\*/*\

**Hospital S.S. Giovanni e Paolo**

James lies on the hospital bed, the back of his shoulder; cleaned, stitched and bandaged. He thought it would be the last time he would be in one of these beds, well for a while at least. Moving to get more comfortable, he felt his stitches pull causing him to wince out in pain.

He pushed his pain aside and instead tried to focus on how Olivia is faring. He wants nothing more than to see her, but his doctor ordered him to stay put until she gives him the all clear. Two hours pass since the doctor carried out tests to see if there is any muscle and tissue damage. It wouldn't surprise him if there was, after being shot in the shoulder a few weeks prior then, being stabbed so soon after. He knows there is a chance there could be nerve damage. That's all he needs. He can't afford to be out of commission longer than necessary, he needs to go after White and especially Mitchell for what they have done. Vesper could wait, she will get what's coming to her. If White doesn't kill her first.

Bond hopes that Mathis will be in contact soon, with a location from the tracker in the briefcase, giving them White's whereabouts. If he doesn't, it will allow White to go once again and off the radar. If that's the case he will need to contact Felix, and see if he had any information. The small holiday he and M planned is over before it really began.

He should have known his plans for a peaceful holiday wouldn't last long, not with his reputation. He's just relieved he hasn't lost Olivia. Now Bond can understand why M was so unsure of their relationship. She knew he would find it hard to keep his relationship separate from the job, especially when it's her life on the line. He wants nothing more than to take his revenge on White, but he knows Olivia wouldn't want him to be motivated by revenge. She would want him to play it by the book and take their relationship out of the equation, which is easier said than done.

A part of him knew he should step aside and let another agent bring White in. He's too personally involved, but another part of him doesn't trust anyone else to handle this. This is between him, Mitchell and White and he will make sure he is the one to finish it.

The sound of footsteps walking towards him caused him to come out of his thoughts as he sees Doctor Castro approach him. If there is any bad news about Olivia, she is hiding it considerably well.

"Have you any news on, Olivia?" James asked hoping that she had at least something she could tell him about her welfare.

"She's still unconscious and hasn't shown any sign of waking. We have carried out an CT scan and the results showed no sign of swelling in in the brain. We are monitoring her around the clock for any changes."

"But she will wake up?" James asked fearful for the answer.

"It's hard for us to say at the moment, but there is a strong chance that she will. We won't know the full extent of the damage until regains consciousness." Doctor Castro told him softly.

James felt his throat dry up of all sudden at the news. She had to wake up. He couldn't lose her. Not now.

"When can I see her?"

"When you've had some rest."

"I don't need rest…"

"You were stabbed in the shoulder that is still recently healing from a bullet wound! You were lucky there is no permanent muscle and nerve damage!"

"I can still move my arm can't I? I'm fine."

The doctor gives him a disapproving look, which James ignores.

"Look, are we done here?" He asks with annoyance as he continues to stare at the doctor with contempt.

"No, we aren't. If I find out you have left that bed or this room without my consent, I will sedate you for the remainder of your stay in this hospital. Are we clear?"

"Well, if that's the case… I would like to discharge myself from your care."

"You are in no fit state to discharge yourself, Mr Bond."

"I've had worse. Trust me, If there was anymore damage to my body I would bloody well know." Bond tells her in annoyance, "Now, are you going to get me those papers, or do I need to get them myself?"

"You are not going anywhere…"

"It's my decision and you can't keep me here!"

"If you let me finish." She raises her voice slightly, "I was going to say that; you aren't going anywhere until I have your discharge papers ready, which will be in a few hours after I finish my rounds. But until those papers are finalized, you are staying in that bed until I tell you otherwise."

James, knew it is the best deal he is going to get. "Fine, but if you aren't back in two hours, I'm gone."

"Mr Bond…"

"Time is ticking, doctor," he mocked giving her a forced smile at seeing the cold glare she was giving him.

James looked away from her unfazed. He had been on the receiving end of worst in the past, manly from, Olivia. What he wouldn't give to see her walk through that door like she had done when he was recovering after the torture from Le Chiffre. But it seemed this time, it would be him who would be walking through her hospital room instead.

He could still feel Doctor Castro's eyes upon him, "Don't you have other patients to see?" He calmly asks with a trace of anger in his voice.

The doctor narrows her eyes, before turning to leave his room. She could feel his eyes burn into her back with every step she took. She wondered how anyone could put up with him, especially Olivia. She didn't know the extent of their relationship, but it seemed that the woman meant a great deal to him.

Closing James' room door behind her, she continued on her rounds hoping he wouldn't try anything stupid.

/*\\*/*\

James waits until she has left, before throwing back the covers and gets out of the bed. At least he didn't have to worry about an IV this time round. Standing up, he looked down at the hospital gown he is wearing in disdain. Seeing his clothes on the chair, he noticed his polo shirt is ruined, the jeans were salvageable at least even if they are still soaked through with water. He would need to contact Mathis and have him collect his and Olivia's things from the hotel.

As he approached the door, he turned the handle, opened the door slightly and looked up and down the corridor. From what he could see, there is another ten rooms next to his own.

Looking back down at his attire he decided he needed to find a change of clothes, to try and at least blend in. He had no desire of being caught by Doctor Castro, so soon after she had left.

Stepping out into the corridor he makes a start on the daunting task of checking each of the rooms to his right in the hopes of finding a change of clothes and more importantly, Olivia.

/*\\*/*\

**Hotel Cipriani – Venice**

Mathis follows after Hutchinson, who leads him to a man in his late forties, with black hair showing small specks of white that was shaved close to his head. He wasn't much taller than Mathis, and his south London accent sounded tired as he speaks to three agents next to him.

As if knowing he is being watched, Conner finished giving his orders to the three agents, before he turns and his chartreuse eyes bore into Mathis' own.

"You must be Mathis?" Conner took a few steps towards him so they were standing face to face. "Give me one reason why I should trust you?"

"If it wasn't for me, M wouldn't know of White and Vesper's plan. Then where would we all be?" Mathis told Conner calmly not letting the other agent intimidate him.

"And I would like to remind you that I've lost two, if not four of my best agents ensuring that your boss was safe!"

"Well, it seems your agents did a lousy job! White and Mitchell still managed to evade capture!"

"In case it escaped your notice, but it was thanks to one of your agents that was nearly responsible for not only the death of Bill Tanner! But who also put the life of your boss and Bond on the line. So, do not stand there and lecture me on lousy agents, Conner!"

Mathis stars at Conner waiting for his next move. He is in no mood to stand and argue with a pompous agent on who is to blame for what has happened, but he will be damned if he stands around doing nothing.

"Forgive me, Mathis. But I needed proof that you are indeed on our side." He held out his hand for Mathis to shake.

Mathis narrows his eyes, before finally reaching out and quickly shaking the other agents hand before letting go.

"What have you found?"

"Truthfully, Mathis. We are just starting. I'm sure your agent here has told you we found the body of Alessandro?"

Mathis gives a nod of his head, "Yes, I'm fully aware. I just hope it was quick."

"From what my agents have told me, it was a bullet to the skull." Conner informed him. "Mitchell, never was one for slow deaths."

Mathis looks over at the extravagant hotel building, which was supposed to be Bond and M's safe haven for a few days, but instead turned into their worst nightmare. Their relationship would now be out in the open for all of her agents to see. He could already see the committee and the Prime Minister, pulling her in for an inquiry about protocol. It seemed the couple could never be left alone.

"I take it you are aware of…"

"Bond and M's relationship?" Conner smirked. "Yes, I'm fully aware having seen the CCTV footage and the check-in information."

"Then you will know that this could cause problems for M in the future?" Mathis stated. "She has already endured enough."

"Yes, I'm aware of the trouble M has had in the past from the minister and the committee, which is why any evidence of them together will be destroyed once it has been analysed."

"And what will the report say? The minister will know you are hiding something vital from him." Mathis warned.

"My report will say what I have observed."

"Which is?"

"That M, decided to take a short break and she asked Bond to be her bodyguard for the duration of her vacation. Mitchell was overseeing the transfer of White and Vesper into MI6 custody, when Mitchell revealed himself to be a traitor." Conner calmly told him. "Wouldn't you say that is what happened? After all, it was you that informed us of Mitchell's betrayal."

"That seems correct." Mathis agreed satisfied that he could let M know that her relationship with Bond was still safe from the minister.

"M stands by all her agents, Mathis… especially when the minister likes to interfere. This time we can repay the favour. We look after our own, and M has more or less proven that over the years."

The sound of Hutchinson's phone ringing, caused Mathis and Conner to look over at the younger man.

"Excuse me."

They both watch as Hutchinson, walks a few feet away, before answering the call. They see his eyes widen as he looks back over in their general direction, while continuing to talk animatedly with whoever it is on the other line.

It was a few seconds later, before he hangs up the call and walks back over to them.

"Sir, Beringer is alive." Hutchinson informed both men.

"And Montagna?" Mathis asked having a feeling he already knew the answer.

"He didn't make it, sir." Hutchinson regretfully informed Mathis. "We need to get agents to his location."

"I'll have a team sent along with some of your agents, Mathis." Conner informs him, as he takes out his radio.

"I appreciate it. I also need a few agents to recover Forester's body."

"Where is he?"

"In a yacht located in the harbor of St Marks. I'll give you his mobile number and you can trace his exact location. I also need to see Bond and M's hotel room."

"Very well, I'll have it arranged."

Mathis gave a nod in acknowledgement and turned to Hutchinson. "Did Beringer, say how badly injured he was?"

"Just that he was badly cut and bruised, but no life threatening injuries."

"All right... make sure he seeks medical attention. We can't afford to lose anyone else today."

"Sir."

Conner walks back over to them, "A team will be with you in a few minutes Hutchinson." He informs the younger man before turning to Mathis. "I need your agents details. Come with me."

Mathis follows after Conner to one of the stations that has been set up on site. He watches as Conner accesses one of the laptops. Giving him Forester's number, Mathis watches as the satellite image on the monitor pin points Forester's exact location.

"I'll send the information to a few of the agents who are with your man Hutchinson, to recover your agents body. Perhaps they will find more evidence at the scene."

"I appreciate the help, Conner."

"Don't mention it. If you're ready, I'll take you to Bond and M's room. What is it you hope to find that my men won't?"

"Truthfully, I'm not looking for evidence. I need access to their room for some items to take to the hospital. If there is any new leads, do you actually think Bond will sit back and do nothing?"

"Perhaps this time it's in his best interest if he did. He's too personally involved. We don't need him motivated by revenge for what has happened. It will raise too many questions."

"What kind of questions? Mathis asked curious.

"The committee and the minister already thinks M favours Bond over all her other agents. There have even been rumours that M is sleeping with him." Conner kept his voice low. "Which obviously isn't a rumour, but they don't know that. If Bond goes on a man hunt intending to kill every one who is responsible for M's current condition, then it's going to prove that their original theories were in fact correct. It could cause M more problems than what she already has to deal with."

"And what problems would those be?"

"The minister has been looking for a way to revoke Bond's license. It's not exactly a secret round SIS. The only reason they haven't done so, is because of M." Conner stated. "She is the only person standing in their way of getting rid of Bond for good. If he slips up, it falls back on M. They will look for anything to get her out of the equation. And when that happens…"

"They can get rid of Bond as well." Mathis, finished finally realising just how high the stakes actually were.

"Exactly. If the minister manages to replace M, Bond is no longer safe. You need to make him see reason, Mathis."

"He won't listen to me. The only person he listens to is, M."

"Well, I'm afraid you're going to have to make him listen."

"This is Bond we're talking about Conner! If it wasn't for M being in the hospital or him being injured, he would already be out there looking for Mitchell, Vesper and White. Once we get a lead; there will be no stopping him."

"I know." Conner agreed in defeat. "But he needs to control his anger and thirst for revenge, Mathis. It won't do him, or M the world of good. He needs to play this one by the book, otherwise… it's game over. And everything M has done for him over the years will have been for nothing."

Mathis found himself agreeing with everything Conner had said, but that didn't mean James would listen. Once the wayward agent has an idea in his head, no amount of reasoning would get him to change his mind. He would see the task through until the end, even if it cost him his own life in the process.

/*\\*/*\

**Holding cells - MI6**

Villiers sits on the bench of his small six by six cell, elbows resting on his legs, as he holds his head in his hands. He has lost track of the days since he has been locked in his cell on the sub levels of MI6. He has no idea why he was under suspicion having never spoke with Le Chiffre or his girlfriend. Tanner had questioned him constantly for hours In the hopes he would spill whatever it was he seemed to be hiding.

He knew the ins and outs of the mission having organised most- if not all of it himself, sharing most of the details with Mitchell. Other than that he had kept the mission under wraps, just as M ordered. But it seemed someone had set him up and now he was paying for it.

Looking around at the white walls of his cell, he is slowly going mad. No one had been down to see him since Tanner had brought him here. Standing up, he walks over to the bulletproof glass door and looks out into the corridor seeing two agents standing at the main entrance to the cells.

He was currently viewed as a traitor to Queen and Country, it is no wonder no one would speak to him. He has to prove his innocence, but he couldn't do it locked up in here.

He informed Tanner he had contacted Mathis about the inconsistencies with Miss Lynd's file, which probably didn't help his case. It was a blatant lie, one of which Tanner probably found out.

If he had just called Mathis once he looked though Miss Lynd's file after having sent it to M, then perhaps all of this could have been avoided and the matter cleared up. The only reason he hadn't was due to the Prime Ministers special advisor contacting him, asking for an update.

At the time he had thought nothing of it, thinking that the Prime Minister was just doing his routine check-up on finding out what M is currently up to. It was only when Haines had told him to keep their conversation under wraps that his instincts should have told him something was wrong with the whole scenario.

Now thinking back on it, it was slightly odd that Haines had contacted him just a few minutes after he had sent the file to M about Miss Lynd. It made him wonder if he had been keeping tabs on their searches. He should have told Tanner, but he didn't think the other man would have believed him. Now, he was locked up while Haines had managed to continue with his life and job as normal.

He needed to get in contact with Tanner and tell him what actually occurred. Anything to help clear his name. His job would be no more, but right now none of that mattered. Tanner and M needed to know about Haines' behaviour. It wouldn't surprise him if he was apart of M and Bond's capture, maybe even a member of Quantum, which Tanner had accused himself of being member of.

He is brought out of his thoughts when he hears a group of voices at the top of the corridor where the two agents are standing guard. From the silhouettes he could make out three men and one voice he thought sounded familiar.

Feeling his throat dry up; he watches the two agents who are standing guard, walk away causing an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach. Hearing the door to the cells open, he watches as the three men enter the corridor.

Villiers kept his eyes on the three men as their footsteps echoed around him as they walk closer towards him. Taking a few steps back, he could feel his palms sweating as his nervousness and uneasiness grow as the men stopped outside his cell.

"What are you doing here?" Villiers tries to keep the fear from his voice.

"Now, is that anyway to greet your visitors, Mr Villiers?" The man gives a grin seeing the fear in Villiers eyes, before turning to one of shorter men to his right. "Open the cell."

The shorter man gives a nod and steps forward and starts to unlock Villiers cell, then takes a step back to allow his boss to enter.

The man looks around the cell unimpressed, "MI6 really should think of decorating in here. It's all so very dull. Wouldn't you agree Mr Villiers?" His brown eyes bore into Villiers steel blue.

"I've had other things on my mind to notice."

"Ah, yes. I was quite surprised that your own boss and her Chief of Staff would lock up such a loyal employee such as yourself."

The fear Villiers felt was overtaken with a feeling of anger, "You know why? It's your fault as to why I'm here!"

"True, and I appreciate you keeping our conversation a secret. So, I think it would be only fair that we give you something in return."

Villiers narrows his eyes, "What makes you think I would take anything from you?"

"I'm the only person standing between your freedom or a future locked up in this cell. So, it would be wise for you to take what I have to offer, Mr Villiers."

"And what is that exactly? A life of being corrupt and going behind the governments back? I would rather rot in here than take whatever it is your offering me!"

"Perhaps I didn't make myself clear Mr Villiers. I said I was the only person standing between you and your freedom. I didn't offer you to work for me." The man stated an evil glint in his eye.

Villiers takes a few steps away from him, feeling his back press against the wall. The man's words finally making sense on what he actually meant. He looks around for a way out of the cell, but the only exit was guarded by the three men in front of him.

"Do you actually think you will get away with this?" Villiers kept his eyes on the man as he reaches inside his jacket pocket.

"Oh I don't think." He pulled out a small razor blade. "I know." He smiled. "You see, all it takes is to pay a few agents off and they turn a blind eye." He ran his thumb along the blade, testing its sharpness.

"It's your lucky day Mr Villiers. I'm in a generous mood. So I will make sure this is over with as quickly as possible. I can't promise it won't hurt, because it most certainly will."

The helplessness returned, and Villiers knew there would be no way he was coming out of this encounter alive.

"Hold him!" The man orders his two colleagues who spring into action.

Villiers tries with all his strength to break free of the hold that the two men have on him. The drag him over to the bed and restrain him so he is lying on his back.

He sees the man to his left, pull up the sleeve of his shirt, exposing his wrist. They were going to make it look as if he took his own life. The thought made him feel sick.

He continues to try and struggle free, but the heavy weight of the man on top of him holds him in place, while the other holds his arm in a tight grip.

"Did you know Mr Villiers that the human body can retain on average 5.5 liters of blood? Hard to think that so much blood is needed for us to survive."

Villiers feels the cold blade press against the skin of his wrist, then a sharp pain causing him to scream out in agony.

"Scream all you like. There is no one here to hear you." He whispered close to his ear, before repeating the action to his other wrist, causing another scream from the man on the bed.

Villiers feels the weight lift from his chest, and the blood flowing freely from the cuts on his wrists. He couldn't stop the stray tear that escapes from his eye, knowing that there is nothing he can do and no one will be coming to save him.

"Enjoy your freedom, Mr Villiers." The man tells him mockingly.

Villiers could feel himself become short of breath as he tries to lift his head, before falling back weakly against the pillow. Trying to keep his eyes open, he could make out his killer cleaning the blade with a handkerchief, before placing the blade in his hand, pressing his fingers against the metal.

He felt the mans warm breath near his face, giving him some heat to the coldness that had begun to settle throughout his body.

"It's such a shame MI6 have lost another employee. First it was Tanner, and then it was M... now you. Only Mr Bond is left, and he will be joining all of you soon enough."

Villiers tries to speak, but no words would form.

"Sh, don't try to fight the inevitable. You will eventually lose consciousness and before you know it, you will be dead."

Hearing Villiers, breathing start to become heavy. The man stood up, and looked down at the dying man and couldn't stop a smile from spreading across his face at his handy work.

Villiers eyes had already begun to close; his pale skin and bed sheets are stained crimson from the blood that is flowing freely from the deep cuts on each of his wrists. The man couldn't help but think that there is something fascinating about watching someone's life slowly diminish. Especially, when it was he himself who made it all happen, and no one would ever find out the truth.

Turning to leave the cell, he stops in the doorway and turns to look back at the younger man on the bed.

"Goodbye, Mr Villiers."

Villiers faintly hears the men leave the room and the sound of his cell being locked. The pain is starting to lessen and he knew he didn't have much time left. The surrounding area is silent. No one would be coming for him.

Unable to keep his eyes open any longer, he finally lets his eyes close as he surrenders himself to the fate that is waiting for him. As the minutes tick by, he can feel his breathing start to even out, before finally coming to a stop.


End file.
